Kindness of Strangers
by TheScarlettRose
Summary: While attending Melanie's funeral, Scarlett meets a long lost Wilkes cousin. Feeling extremely lonely, Scarlett accepts her with open arms. Determined to return to Tara and win Rhett over, with or without her new companion. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Kindness of Strangers **

**Chapter 1**

Her whole body seemed to ache and tingle as she stood in the rain, her hand gripped tightly around her umbrella. Scarlett stood rigid as stone, and her face possessed the same cold unmoving expression. Surely she knew people were looking at her with disapproval, but she hardly cared- Melanie was her friend, the only woman who loved her unconditionally, and now, after she was gone Scarlett felt rotten for deceiving her for so many years. And yet, Scarlett felt entitled, she was Melanie's friend, why she'd saved Melanie and Ashley both many times over the past years. Scarlett figured no one knew Melanie quite like she did, and Scarlett realized Melanie really was a sister to her, more of a sister than Suellen or Careen had ever been.

No, she wouldn't give any of them the satisfaction of her tears. They were for Melanie alone. Still, she could feel India Wilkes' hateful stare from across the coffin, and so many others. She glanced quickly to Ashley who looked so weak and vulnerable. Even pathetic, and Scarlett hated herself for ever wasting a thought on him. Of course she would help him with Beau, she wasn't as heartless as everyone though she was. But she did hold some resentment towards Ashley, he tricked her little girl mind into making her think he loved her, when it was never true at all. She'd just realized as much, and because of it, she lost Rhett. She remembered his comments about Bonnie, and they were true, if Bonnie was still alive they would of had a chance.

She knew she couldn't blame Ashely for Bonnie's fate, but she didn't hesitate to blame him for everything else. Deep down though, Scarlett knew she was to blame as well, for her own stupidity and ignorance.

Scarlett only looked directly at the others when cries seemed to grow louder. She figured they were from Beau, but they weren't. The boy stood with rigidness much like her own, his eyes were empty and damaged, and it only intensified Scarlett's pain and resentment further.

India, Aunt Pittypat, Mrs. Mead. They were the ones who were simply making fools of themselves by crying louder than all the rest. They were all fools, everyone at the cemetery, including the pastor who had attended to put sweet Melanie to rest.

None of them knew Melanie, Scarlett thought hotly again. None of them know real pain and suffering like I do.

It had all seemed so unreal to Scarlett. Everyone she ever loved was either dead or abandoned her. She figured nothing was left for her, at least not here in Atlanta. All the excitement it brought to her as a young girl simply vanished into thin air, and she couldn't stand to be in Atlanta any longer than she had too.

She was sure she would wake up with a cold in the morning, the ceremony took longer than any other she had ever attended. Scarlett was determined to outlast the others as well, and watched in silence as everyone else finally dragged themselves home. Relieved, Scarlett stumbled over to Melanie's tomb and felt tears pour down her cheeks "How could this happen Melly? I'm so sorry Melly..." her voice was strained and weak with emotion.

Scarlett thought herself alone in the graveyard, and startled when she heard footsteps crunching the dead leaves on the ground just a few feet behind her. She stood up straight and wiped her tears looking the stranger right in the eyes. "I didn't think anyone else was here... I'll get going-"

"No, please. I didn't mean to disturb you Scarlett."

"How... do I know you?"

She smiled sheepishly "No, I don't suppose you do. But I just knew you'd be here, and well, I wanted to talk to you."

Scarlett's eyebrow rose "How do you know me when I don't know you?"

"Well as of late, I think everyone knows you..." her voice trailed off at Scarlett's hateful expression. "At the barbecue you had to of been the prettiest belle there. And you were so preoccupied, it's no wonder you didn't notice me. I'm Isabella Wilkes."

"Wilkes? Why you aren't related to Ashely!" Scarlett questioned looking the woman over. Her hair was thick, wavy, and the color of gold. Her eyes dark as the midnight sky. She wasn't weak and feeble looking like the other Wilkes'. Her genes were strong and obviously not inbred, it just wasn't possible.

She smiled softly "I most certainly am. I'm a cousin of Ashley's. My father was a brother of John Wilkes, Thomas Wilkes was his name, but he didn't marry in the family. He married my mother, an English woman, Charlotte Madison. Why, it was an outrage to the family and hardly anyone speaks his name now. Funny, they never did the same thing to Charlie for marrying you..."

Charles Hamilton was the last thing Scarlett needed to be reminded of at the moment, and she had the idea to tell Isabella to leave the past alone, but Isabella kept talking, not giving Scarlett the chance.

"I suppose times had changed since then, and him dying during the war made his decision much more forgivable."

Her eyes widened, was this woman saying Charles' decision to marry her had been a bad one? Sure, she had used Charles for her own gain... but that didn't give this woman the right to flat out insult her- and at such a time!

"Being my father's child I was as cast out as him... why I hardly saw Uncle John or any of the others. But Ashely was always so kind to me, he tried to invite me to everything, but Uncle John was such a stubborn soul. I still can't believe I got to attend the barbecue all those years ago. Such a pity it was cut short cause of the war..."

It was irritating to Scarlett that Isabella should pour out her life story. Couldn't she tell that Scarlett didn't care? Just what did Isabella want from her? She was tired of helping people- because it always blew up in her face.

"I used to agree with everyone else." Isabella admitted "About you Scarlett."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I'm awfully ashamed to say it."

"You mustn't be. In a sense they were all right." Scarlett muttered fidgeting with her gloves. How badly she wanted to leave the cemetery and everything behind.

A hurt expression appeared on Isabella's face "You shouldn't say such things. I don't believe they were right at all. Why Melanie always told me how hateful people were towards you, it nearly tore her apart inside. She loved you so."

Her stomach twisted, Melanie always loved her, she was reminded constantly. And it killed Scarlett that only now she could appreciate it. "Yes... Melly loved everyone." she blinked back tears.

"I'm sorry to make you cry. Scarlett, I want you to know that during the funeral I found it cruel that you were left to yourself, and that my family either ignored you blatantly or stared at you like you were some sort of monster. I wanted to stand with you but no one would allow it, they said such terrible things to me."

Scarlett sniffled softly, "I'm sorry you got scolded for trying to be kind."

"I want you to know that if you ever feel completely alone, it isn't true. You can always find a friend in me." Isabella laughed lightly then "I know you hardly know me, and I've taken up your time. But just remember that Scarlett. Have a good day." She nodded and started to leave.

Her dress stuck to her and weighed her down immensely, Scarlett had forgotten it was raining and desperately kept her eyes on this strange new relative of Ashley's. She was honest and kind. And Scarlett ached for kindness after everything. She needed to be praised and reassured, if only for a short while. For the first time in her life Scarlett felt lost and vulnerable and there was no one there to help her.

"Wait! Wait!" she called running after Isabella, who turned around with a concerned look. "Where are you staying? Where are you going?"

"I would stay with Ashley, but something tells me he isn't quite ready. Besides, I don't need India criticizing me."

"Why, then come stay with me. I could use the company."

"With you, here in Atlanta?"

"If only for a little while. I had thought of returning home, to Tara."

"Now, isn't that just the perfect idea? I can stay with you if you like Scarlett. And when you return to Tara I can be on my way."

"Oh, I'm so glad." Scarlett smiled. She took Isabella's arm and walked with her. Finally she could leave the graveyard, she hoped Mammy had a fire ready and waiting for her at home.

**Hmmm... this is my first venture into the GWTW fandom. Hopefully I did alright, please leave me a review telling me what you thought, criticism is of course welcome as long as it is constructive and not flat out rude. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kindness of Strangers **

**Chapter 2**

Her outlook on life was one of pure modesty and pleasantness, often ignorant to the real terrors and troubles of life. For this, people tried their best to uphold a rosy facade around her. Isabella was much estranged to unkind people and experiences.

Save India Wilkes.

It was an unusually cool morning about a week after Melanie's burial that Isabella decided to pay a visit to her Wilkes family. She sat quietly in the parlor with a cup of steaming hot tea in her hand. The house was dark and gloomy, Isabella shifted uncomfortably in her seat as India and Pittypat stared at her with unmoving expressions.

"How's Ashley?" she asked softly, breaking the silence.

"As well as he can be."

Pittypat looked as frazzled as ever, and while Isabella knew most of her Aunt's episodes were merely acts to gain attention, she was genuinely concerned for her. "What's a matter Aunt Pitty?"

"Is it true?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been staying with Scarlett!" India spat with obvious disgust "Why, the whole town knows! And it's a disgrace Isabella, an utter disgrace to the family."

"I don't see why. She's a perfectly pleasant woman."

"You're naive, naive like poor Melly was. She pulled the sheep wool over Melanie's eyes, and she'll do the same to you!"

Isabella was pleasant and kind with practically everyone she knew, but India was one woman that always rubbed her the wrong way and brought out her hidden temper. "I think it's mighty wrong for you to say that about Melanie. Besides, you think I care if Scarlett had her eyes on Ashley for years? It was a silly infatuation, that's all. Shame on you India, don't you know she's alone? Her child dying, and her husband just up and leaving her..."

"She got what she deserved."

"If I wasn't half the lady you were India Wilkes, I'd knock your teeth out for saying that about Scarlett. Yes! I hardly know her, but no one deserves that. No one, you hear?" Her voice raised as she stood up threateningly.

Pittypat fluttered her eyelashes worriedly "Oh, oh dear! Girls please... where are my smelling salts?"

Isabella dug them out of a cabinet drawer, sitting next to her aunt, helping her sit up "There, there Aunt Pitty." she said gingerly "I'm sorry for raising my voice, I didn't mean to upset you."

"I think you better go." India said coldly.

"Nonsense. I'm staying right here with Aunt Pittypat. It's obvious I take better care of her than you do."

"Aunt Pittypat doesn't need you or want you! You are not welcome in this house. Get out now or... or I'll send for the police!"

Isabella peered at India sadly and stood on her feet again, grabbing her things and heading towards the door "If anyone here is a fool India, it's most certainly _you_." She put on her gloves hastily "I expect Ashley to call for me when he's feeling better, I do hope you won't neglect to let me know when the time comes." She smiled mockingly at her cousin "Good day, India." Isabella opened the door and showed her aunt a more pleasant and loving expression "Good day, Aunt Pitty."

* * *

><p>"Great balls of fire! India did that to you? Well, it's certainly no surprise. She's so hateful of everyone, it's a surprise steam don't come out her ears like a train whenever she gets the littlest bit upset."<p>

"Bother India. Somethings never change." Isabella muttered as she walked through the market next to Scarlett, with Mammy not far behind. She held a small wicker basket and placed some apples inside. She didn't tell Scarlett she was dismissed because of defending her. She couldn't bear tell Scarlett the nasty things India said, although Scarlett would probably not even care. India was nasty and cruel, Isabella couldn't stand her.

Her eyes scanned the large market. It was loud, crowded, and nearly impossible to get something without having to shove through. Isabella frowned when she looked back and saw Mammy in pain from trying to keep up "How bout you go home with Mammy, Scarlett? I can manage to pick up the last few things myself."

Scarlett raised an eyebrow and glanced back at Mammy, realizing what Isabella was trying to get at. She smiled "Alright. Come along Mammy."

She hurried to gather the last few items on the list that laid at the bottom of her basket, hardly glancing at the people who were staring at her. Just a week ago, no one had any clue who she was, and now she was the talk of Atlanta! A privilege Isabella was hardly familiar with. As a young girl, although pretty, she was often overlooked at ball's and gatherings because of her bland personality. She would dance with a man if asked, but that was it. She never had many friends.

In reality though, Isabella Wilkes possessed great intelligence and wit. Her opinions were strong and unheard of. Her temper was sharp and bold. And she possessed more spirit than she knew she had. From a young age though, Isabella was taught to suppress nearly all of her personality, was shaped and molded into the perfect Southern Belle. Her father Thomas was a business man and hardly ever home, her mother was, well... English.

Charlotte was hard and unmoving, the one who enforced all things a woman should be. The smartest woman Isabella had ever known. Her bedtime stories didn't consist of fairytales, but of rich history from all over the world. Rome, France, England. Isabella would often ask why such things were important since they didn't affect her, Charlotte would just smile and say, _"Bella, it's knowing little things like that, that makes you a Lady."_

She wanted so much to be a lady, to be like her mother. Something every little girl wanted.

Isabella had lived in Savannah all her life in a big house with her mother, nanny, and occasionally her father. Once a year they would board a ship to England to visit her mother's family, something Isabella always looked forward to. Yes, she loved her mother more than anyone else in the whole world.

"Oh!" Isabella cried as she collided with a tall man, dropping her basket and all of it's contents. "Oh! I'm so sorry... I can be such a klutz..."

The man helped gather the spilled groceries and smiled, tipping his hat "Not a problem Miss, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"You in a hurry?"

"Very much so, I have to catch the next train to Charleston. So, if you'll excuse me?"

"Oh yes, of course. Have a good day, and good luck in Charleston Mr..."

"Butler." he said quickly before disappearing into the crowd.

Isabella held the basket close to her chest with a small smile "Mr. Butler."

She turned back in the direction of the house and pondered about the tall, devilish looking man she had just encountered. He seemed familiar in a way, and the name nagged at her conscience. It wasn't until Isabella was about to open the front door to Scarlett's home that it finally clicked in her mind.

"Captain Butler!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Kindness of Strangers **

**Chapter 3 **

**Eeek! I am so sorry it took so long to update guys, I had a werido writers block, and then school started and I got a little distracted. I must of redid this chapter like three times before uploading this one. Hopefully it's good. Let me know!**

Instinct caught up with her at a tremendous rate, Isabella threw her basket down and hurried back down the street. Dust was kicking up all around her in the rush, but she hardly gave her dirty skirt, dry mouth, and burning eyes a second thought. Catching up with Rhett Butler at the train station was the only thing that mattered.

People turned in the streets and looked in surprise, they had never seen a lady run so that her skirt was flying in any direction it pleased. And the fact that it appeared she could hardly care less only concerned the on lookers further.

When the train station was in Isabella's sight she hurried over to the nearest stranger, who just happened to be a nicely dressed young man. "Excuse me." She tried to regain some composure, but she was out of breath and finally starting to feel the effects of her long run. Her voice was hardly there. "Excuse me Sir... has... has the train for Charleston left yet?"

"Just about to. I reckon that's why you're in such a rush?"

Isabella nodded and let out a breath and resumed her run calling a "thank you" back to the man.

As she reached the station she shoved through anyone that was in her way, giving out occasional apologies. Her heart felt like it was going to explode, never in her whole life had she exerted so much energy in such a small amount of time.

She heard a horn blown three times and smoke rising, it was now or never. "Wait!" she screamed. "Wait!" People moved out of the way in utter shock as she desperately reached for the doorway.

A few conductors screamed at her to let go, as the train had started moving, but Isabella paid them no attention. Her efforts were not to be in vain!

She used all her strength to pull herself up into the train, and when her feet hit the solid floor again she stumbled, lucky to have the ticket collector catch her.

"You alright Miss?" the man looked at her worried as he steadied Isabella back on her feet and watched her catch her breath. "I can get your bags for you. Where... where are they?"

Isabella scoffed "Bags? I don't have any bags."

"Not to be a damper Miss, but I do hope you have a ticket."

Isabella gasped and patted her dress frantically looking for the small slip of paper. She watched as it fluttered to the ground, picked it up, and handed it to the collector with a tired smile "I do."

"Great. Come right this way Miss." He punched her ticket and handed it back to her, then leading her through a curtain to a more elegant and expensive part of the train. "I suppose you can sit right there." He motioned to a red velvet sofa and tipped his hat before disappearing.

Isabella collapsed on the couch gratefully. She cursed herself for deciding to wear heels and her favorite blue silk day dress to the market. Her dress was surely ruined, and her feet blistered to oblivion. She must of looked like hell to everyone around her, she could see that pieces of her blonde hair had fallen out of it's style as they laid sloppily over her forehead and shoulders.

What was she possibly thinking? Here she was on the train to Charleston, run down and dirty, like what she discovered Mammy liked to call "white trash". She had chased a man she hardly knew, surely he would think her insane! She had no money, no bags, nothing except the clothes on her back. And the worst of it all, she hadn't told Scarlett! What would she possibly think if Isabella wasn't home soon? She'd think she ran away, or kidnapped!

But there was no turning back as Isabella watched scenery pass by the windows. She was going to Charleston now, wether she liked it or not. Where would she go while she was waiting for a train home? What would she possibly do?

"Pa!" she gasped sitting up with a smile.

_Of course!_ Isabella thought _How could I possibly forget Pa's in Charleston? He wrote me just last week after the funeral telling me that he would be there for business for a month or two. I'll go see Pa, it'll be nice to see him after so long. I can write Scarlett there and assure her everything's alright... and I'll invite her for a small vacation, and she can talk to Rhett then! Oh it's so perfect I can hardly stand it!_

Isabella redid her hair in a quicker, simpler style and dusted off her dress, she wanted to make herself halfway decent for the ride.

She froze at the sight of black dress shoes in front her. Her eyes traveled up to meet the dark mocking eyes of their wearer.

"Fancy seeing you here. Did I inspire you? You look like you ran through hell and back."

"I guess you could say that." she laughed lightly, her cheeks burned from embarrassment.

"Come sit with me. I can get you an iced tea or something."

Isabella stood up slowly "What a kind gesture Captain Butler, but I really shouldn't..."

He laughed "Because of my reputation?"

"Certainly not. My reputation is already soiled enough..." she flinched after she had said it. She didn't want Rhett to know she was affiliated with Scarlett. If he knew, he would ignore her and run off to some other place.

"Oh? Well then, you see? Not a thing to worry about." Rhett walked with her over to his table and sat down "What would you like? Brandy?"

"Brandy?" Isabella giggled "Heavens no! An iced tea like you suggested before is perfect." She looked at him amused, she had learned that brandy was Scarlett's favorite drink, as she drank it quite often. Rhett must of offered it out of habit.

Rhett chuckled in response. "My apologies. A scotch for me, and an iced tea for the lady." he instructed to the waiter. He watched the waiter walk away before turning back to Isabella "So you know me. But I don't know you."

"I'm Isabella... Isabella Madison."

"Well Miss. Madison, pleasure to meet your acquaintance. So, what brings you to visit Charleston so suddenly?"

"Like you said... I just got some inspiration." she lied cooly. "And you?"

"I'm going to meet up with a business partner. I'm afraid I'll be a little late."

"Business? What is your business in? Blockades are over, are they not?"

Rhett peered at her with interest. "Yes..." For a minute he wondered how she knew he had been a blockade runner. But then, everyone in Atlanta knew. "But I still distribute goods. Just not in the same manner."

Isabella smirked "Perhaps you could help me find a new dress then. I'm afraid I just about trashed this one." she pouted her lip "And it was my favorite."

"Yes, I'm sure I can help you with that. After I meet up with my business partner, of course."

Isabella felt a twinge of guilt. This was Scarlett's husband, wether he ran away or not, and here she was flirting with him. Isabella's style of flirting anyhow, she wasn't too experienced in such a hobby. "If you give me the address, I can meet up with you when you're done." she offered innocently.

"I suppose..." Rhett muttered reaching into his pocket and reading the address off a small piece of paper "3895 Nectar Road."

Isabella went white and rigid, praying Rhett wouldn't notice. 3895 Nectar Road was one of her Pa's many houses he stayed in whenever he was away on business, she'd visited it a few times as a young girl.

It couldn't get any better or worse than that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kindness of Strangers **

**Chapter 4**

Never in her whole life had Isabella gone out with a man unchaperoned. In a sense, it was thrilling and new to her, she never got to be risky with anything. But ever since going to Atlanta and meeting Scarlett again, Isabella found herself changing, and she wasn't sure if she liked it or not. If her mother ever found out about Isabella befriending Scarlett O'hara, and then go galavanting around with Rhett Butler through the streets of Charleston, she'd surely either have a heart attack, or disown her. Her mother knew everyone's business, so the chances of her hearing about it was very high.

"What in the world are you thinking about so hard?"

She blinked and shook her head "Oh, nothing."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"I wish you would."

"If you insist Miss. Madison." Rhett smirked. "But if I were to take a guess... you very much indeed worry about your reputation. Don't look at me like that, I don't blame you."

Isabella blushed fiercely "Are you sure your business man doesn't need you anymore?"

"Trying to get rid of me now? Well, I'm not leaving till you get yourself into some better attire. You're being judged on that as we speak."

"Do you wish for me to die from embarrassment!" she exasperated avoiding his eyes.

"It would be quite an amusing sight. You're a silly woman, that's all I can make out of you."

"Silly!" Isabella glared at him.

"Yes, yes, quite silly. For one, you followed me to the train station. You talked big and flirted on the train, but now that we're here you're about as timid as a mouse! You're quite deceiving."

"Don't say that." she gasped nervously. "I was thinking of my mother, that's all."

"Your mother?" he mused. "Say, what's she like?"

"I don't see why I should tell you! I wish you'd stop teasing me so..."

Rhett laughed heartily at that. Ignoring Isabella's plea, he took her arm and led her into the dress shop where they were greeted by the head seamstress. "Why Rhett Butler! I haven't seen you around Charleston in years! Who's your lady friend?"

Isabella raised her brow at the women's tone, she thought her a hussy! She hardly looked it, still it was rather embarrassing.

"She just so happens to be a cousin of mine, Katharine. Can't you tell?" Rhett smiled.

Katharine peered at the pair for a few seconds before laughing "Why yes! You share the same devilish ebony eyes."

Rhett laughed with the middle-aged woman, but Isabella stood erect and insulted. Saying her eyes were devilish was hardly a compliment, the woman must be blind to believe she and Rhett were related. But she wouldn't speak out against it.

"Never mind all that, what can I help you with?" Katharine asked, her cheeks still red from laughing.

"My cousin just needs a new dress, as you can see this one is pretty run down."

"Yes... what did you do dearie? Brawl with a pack of wolves!"

Isabella clenched her jaw at the sound of Katharine's laughter. She hardly saw what was so funny, cause Katharine's jokes were lamer than her Pa's old work horse. "I was thinking about a red day dress. That won't be too complicated for you, will it?" she asked cooly.

"Hardly a challenge Miss. If you'll come right this way for measurements, I should have it ready for pick up in just a few days."

* * *

><p>"I figured out something else about you."<p>

"And what's that Captain Butler?"

"You don't favor Katharine Weaver."

"Is she a friend of yours?" Isabella asked with her lips pursed in irritation.

Rhett smirked back, "Not really."

"Then I don't care." She looked around the street and slowed down. "I ought to get going."

"And just where are you going?"

"Home."

Rhett crossed his arms in question.

"You don't think I came all this way just for you, did you!" Isabella giggled "Oh Rhett, you're a conceded, black hearted varmint!" She started to glide down the street mockingly, waiting for him to speak.

When he didn't she looked over her shoulder to see him still standing in the same place, simply staring at her. She frowned and stopped "What's the matter?"

Her question seemed to snap him out of a daze and Rhett shook off her question quickly "Nothing. I'll... I'll let you get home then."

Isabella could tell he was lying, and she felt bad. Perhaps she had been to playful with him. "I'm sorry if I spoke poorly and offended you in any way. It really was so kind of you to accompany me to the dress shop and keep me company. I'll never forget it."

"I don't need your apology." he said harshly "You did nothing wrong." Rhett looked her over again "Good night Isabella." He walked off in silence, leaving her worried and confused.

_Bother Rhett!_ she thought hastily as she hurried down the street and to her fathers home. _He'll be back to see Pa and I'll worry about it then._

She hopped up the few steps to the front door and slipped inside, as it was left unlocked. "Pa?" Isabella called. "It's me Pa! I'm here!"

And then, there he was, although Isabella could hardly recognize the man. His honey gold hair faded to gray, his dark blue eyes seemed tired and sagged. Could this really be the witty, daring man she called Pa? And then she remembered, she hadn't seen Thomas since her twentieth birthday. Why, that was six years ago...

"Why, it's Baby Belle!" the aging man declared pulling Isabella into a hug. "Just look at you, have you been climbing trees again?"

"No Pa, no trees. I hardly caught the train to Charleston is all."

"Well I must say this is a fine surprise. It's been so long. You must tell me everything."

So Isabella did, leaving out Scarlett and Rhett. All that would come later if needed, and although her father wouldn't fret so much about Isabella's new relations, she had no gain in possibly upsetting him. "You must tell me, Pa. How's Mother?"

"Why, don't you know?"

"Know what?"

"Your mother's gone to London for some very important business surrounding your grandfather's Dukedom."

Isabella sat up and frowned "Has grandfather passed?"

"He has. It's all very tricky... I don't quite understand it. But it seems the Dukedom belongs to your mother, or rather me now since your mother was an only child. She had to go over to settle it all out."

"Oh... I wish she'd taken me." Isabella almost added, 'Instead of sending me to Atlanta.' But that would have been cruel, her cousin had passed and Scarlett gave her great hospitality. No, she just wished Mother would have told her.

Thomas shrugged "It can't be helped now. I am just glad you came for a visit, we still have much to catch up on."

Isabella nodded slowly, but she was hardly thinking about reconciling with her father. She flashed a loving smile and took Thomas' hand gingerly "Pa, I wonder if a friend of mine could come and stay with us, just for a little while."

"I suppose, but who is this fine friend of yours? A girl from Atlanta?"

"She's wonderful. The prettiest and kindest woman I've ever met." So she had to lie a little, it was obvious that no matter how generous Scarlett was with Isabella she still had a fiery disposition. Isabella would never get away with such an act towards her mother, but her father didn't know her as well, and much easier to manipulate. Although she hated doing it, it nagged at her conscious.

Thomas smiled "Maybe she can help you catch a husband."

Such a comment was like a slap to the face, and Isabella recoiled sourly "Is that all you think about?" she replied tartly. "Bloody hell, Pa!"

"Isabella Wilkes, how dare you use such expressions towards me. Whoever did you hear it from? Certainly not me..."

"Mother and Nanny. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it. It's just that, well you know I do try. But all the men I meet are either incredibly rude or disgustingly daft!"

He laughed lightly "Alright Baby Belle, alright. We'll worry about that later."

Isabella stood and wiped off the skirt of her dress, then walking over to her fathers desk pulling out writing supplies. "It's late Pa. You better be off to bed. I just have to write a letter is all. If you need anything I'm here."

Thomas nodded and watched his daughter wearily, this wasn't the polite, timid young girl he remembered. And yet it was her, in a sense. "Don't stay up too late Isabella." he advised.

"I won't Pa. I won't." Isabella insisted starting her note to Scarlett. She prayed she wasn't to upset about Isabella's sudden disappearance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kindness of Strangers **

**Chapter 5 **

**Ahh! Sorry it took so long to update but I've been so busy with school lately, I just barely had the time to sit down and write- but my ideas were always brewing! I'm pretty proud of this chapter, so hopefully it makes up for the long wait. Thanks so much guys! **

She wanted to hide her face in shame from the prying eyes of strangers, but Thomas pulled her along. "Really Baby Belle, you are to hard on yourself. Now chin up, I want you to go in there and have a good time."

"That's impossible. Everyone will be staring at me like I'm some kind of monster. I shouldn't be dancing at a public ball. Not yet."

"Society's standards should be broken every now and then." Scarlett smiled at the side of her "I think that's something your father and I can agree on. Besides, I think the Charlestonian's will all be much more enthralled and scandalized with the estranged Mrs. Butler."

Isabella shrugged her shoulders, she couldn't argue with that statement. She couldn't look Scarlett in the eye since she arrived in Charleston just a few days before, she couldn't tell her about Rhett. Rhett... Isabella hadn't seen Rhett since that last day on the way home from the dress shop. She wanted desperately to thank and apologize to him again, as when Katherine had one of her workers deliver the dress Isabella discovered it had already been payed for. By Rhett, no doubt. It was such a lovely dress, and she didn't feel she deserved it. She was a liar, and she'd deceived him.

As she stepped inside the large estate her stomach tightened in a knot and the humidity of the hot summer night tripled. She grabbed for her father's arm desperately but he was gone, and suddenly Isabella realized how silly it was to be expecting an aging man like her father to protect her. Protect her from what? What was she so afraid of? Wandering eyes, loud music and conversation...

People surrounded her and she was overwhelmed, she could feel her cheeks burning from shyness and she frantically searched for a familiar face in the crowd of brightly colored skirts and clean cut uniforms.

Scarlett stood a few feet behind and watched Isabella in pure fascination. She looked as lost as duckling separated from it's mother and Scarlett simply couldn't understand that. It was merely a ball! The whole point was to have fun, and here Isabella was ready to faint like Aunt Pittypat! A twinge of pity hit her as she watched Isabella push through the crowd and retreat to the corner of the room.

"Isabella can cower in the corner if she likes, but I'm going to have as much fun as I possibly can. Dancing is just what I need to get my mind off everything." Scarlett thought as she proceeded to the dance floor, some ignorant beau would offer her a dance.

Isabella's lip quivered as she longed to burst into tears. Never in all her life had she enjoyed such gatherings and it really was too much for her.

"Why, if it isn't Baby Belle Wilkes."

She looked up in shock at hearing her nickname said by someone that was not her father. Her dark eyes widened at the sight of a young man with slick brown hair, sparkling blue eyes, and lightly freckled cheeks. "Henry! Oh, Henry Dixon! You don't know how happy I am to see you, to see a familiar face."

He smiled shyly as she grabbed onto his arm and pulled him closer "How long has it been Miss. Wilkes? Sixteen years? Last time I saw you your brother and I were playing Battlefield, and there you were standing in your little red dress with your little red shoes demanding to be a soldier as well!" he chuckled, making her blush. "You got as dirty as a pig rolled in mud and I remember your Mother- Mrs. Wilkes was mighty upset with you."

"Let's not talk about that Henry... dearest Henry. It's a rather embarrassing memory."

"How is Benson anyways? That rascal- I haven't heard from him since last spring."

"Oh, how shameful of him, and you being his best friend!" Isabella exasperated, playing off rather silly. "He moved to London a few months ago and married a lovely English woman named Lucy, or so he writes me. I'm rather mad at him though..."

Henry smirked "And why is that Miss. Isabella?"

"For leaving me here, of course! You know how I love London... and Mother's there now too! I don't see why they should be so inconsiderate."

"You don't think that."

"No." she giggled "But it is rather frustrating."

"And just what are you doing in Charleston, may I ask?"

"I came to visit Pa. I was up in Atlanta before for a funeral and a friend..."

"A friend? In Atlanta? Why, if I remember correctly you hardly left Savannah ever."

"That's not true Henry, and you know it. But yes, a friend in Atlanta. A very dear friend. Mrs. Scarlett Butler."

Henry frowned and scratched his chin "Butler? I've heard of a Rhett Butler- why, that can't be his wife!"

Isabella crossed her arms "She most certainly is. And stop that gaping, Henry. It isn't polite."

"But... but she isn't received hardly anywhere!"

"Oh! I've never heard of such rubbish. Really, Henry. Do you believe everything you hear?"

"If you insist. I won't question you. But um..."

Isabella peered at him. He was a few years older then she, and since a young child she had the slightest crush on him, and she figured she still did. But she didn't see why he had to be so silly about Scarlett. Why did everyone have to be so silly? "Well, Henry? What is it?"

He rubbed the back of his neck "Is she here?"

"Henry Dixon! What a hypocrite you are! Yes, she is here. Why?"

"Well..."

Isabella furrowed her brow at him and studied his face before interjecting "You want to dance with her? Oh, Henry now that really is bad taste! First you talk of her like she's trash and then you ask me if she's here so you can dance with her? I thought you were better then that Henry, but I was obviously wrong! Oh! Oh, go on then and get out of my sight. I'm mad at you, you here?"

Isabella shook lightly with rage and embarrassment. How dare he want to dance with a woman he'd never met before he danced with her! She'd known him since she was just five years old and he dared to do this to her? How could Henry be so polite and comforting and then turn on her so? She wanted to slap him- that's what she wanted to do. But Isabella bit her lip hard and tugged at the skirt of her dress instead.

Henry shifted nervously "Now Isabella, I hadn't meant to hurt your feelings..."

"I thought I told you to get out of my sight Henry. Didn't I tell you to get out my sight?"

"Well, yes... but-"

_"Then go!"_

He didn't need to be told twice. Besides, a flustered woman was something he was never good at dealing with.

"Henry should have danced with me! Oh, how could he not ask me to dance? I should have never told him about Scarlett! How come everyone loves Scarlett even when she's supposedly so scandalous! How come men still flock to her like the day of the barbecue at Twelve Oaks? Oh, I'm so jealous I could scream! But I mustn't hold it against her, or I'll turn as sour and nasty as India. And that's the last thing I want." Isabella thought hotly.

"That certainly did not go very well, now did it Miss. Madison?"

Isabella sighed, Rhett was probably the last familiar face she'd want to see right now. "I do hope you weren't eavesdropping on me Captain Butler. It's hardly gentlemen like."

"I never said I was a gentlemen." he smirked, "But no Miss. Madison, whatever conversation you and that young man had is completely your own. Of course, I couldn't help but notice how upset you'd gotten... and still are apparently. A crack in that fine wall of yours is lovely to see."

"I do wish you wouldn't tease me like that Captain Butler. I'm sure I don't deserve it."

"I think a woman should be teased, it keeps them from being so boring all the time."

Isabella huffed and didn't say a word. She didn't have the energy to play Rhett's silly little games. Although she took the few seconds of silence to calm down and thank him for the dress. "And I'm sorry for being so rude. Sometimes I let my anger get the best of me. I suppose Mother hadn't rid me of my temper as well as she thought she had."

Rhett nodded in understanding before smiling his devilish smile "We could stand here talking or go dancing like we're supposed to."

"I'd rather not go dancing, I'm terrible at it."

"And now, you're being modest. Come on Isabella, just one dance and I promise to leave you alone."

"Well..." she smiled playfully "Only if you _promise_."

It wasn't until she reached the dance floor that Isabella realized the foolishness of her decision. Here she was dancing with Rhett Butler in front of everybody. In front of Scarlett and Henry especially. She prayed they would be too busy to notice. Or all her efforts would be for absolutely nothing...


	6. Chapter 6

**Kindness of Strangers **

**Chapter 6**

_She stuck out her lip stubbornly, "Henry! Benson! Wait for me!" the little girl demanded watching the older boys ride off into the distance. Laughing for leaving Isabella to her own devices. "I'll show you!" she called. Turning swiftly on her heel, the small, chubby cheeked, ebony eyed five year old stormed over to her own pony._

_She grabbed onto it's mane and sat down on it's slick white back. The dark purple skirt of her dress sat askew, as Isabella hadn't bothered to sit like a proper little girl should._

_She kicked fiercely at the pony's side and urged it to spring forward, and it easily obeyed her. She had underestimated the small horse and gripped desperately to it's neck to insure she did not fall off. Isabella smiled however as she felt the wind hit her face and blow through her thick golden hair._

_Henry and Benson turned at the sound of galloping hooves and looked on in surprise at Isabella. They both pulled their horses to a stop and Benson yelled "You'll break your neck! Oh! If Mother saw you now! She'll whip you- I swear she will!"_

_Isabella heard her brother but couldn't respond. The excitement she had felt moments before turned abruptly into sheer terror. She whipped her head around as she passed the boys and broke out into sobs. "Make it stop Benson! Make it stop!" she begged._

_"We're coming Isabella!"_

_Her eyes stung with tears and the upcoming fence paralyzed her with fear even further. "I don't know how to jump!" she wailed, "Benson- I don't know how to jump!"_

_"She's going to die- good god she's going to die." Benson spat kicking his horse harder, with Henry not far behind. And suddenly, time seemed to move at half it's normal boys watched in horror as a blur of gold and purple went flying over the fence and crashing into a deep pond of water. They abandoned their horses and sprinted to the sight of the fall, easily leaping over the fence in panic._

_Henry and Benson grabbed at the small unconscious body and pulled Isabella back on land._

_"Did she... is her neck...?" Henry whispered._

_"Isabella?" Benson shook her in desperation. "Isabella!"_

_The sound of her violent coughing brought great relief to them, and Benson pulled her close, not minding all the pond water she spat up on him. "Don't you ever do that again." he whispered._

_"Oh! Oh Benson! I- I landed right on my head- and I- I couldn't... breath!"_

_"Shhh... you're safe now Baby Belle. I promise you're safe."_

* * *

><p>Rhett raised his eyebrow and smirked with curiosity, "You didn't answer my question."<p>

Isabella blinked, coming out of her daze. "Wh...what? What did you ask?"

"I asked if you'd ever been sailing."

"No. No... I'm afraid of water. And sailboats are so easy to fall out of or tip."

"I see. And have you always been scared of water?"

Isabella blushed "I... I know it sounds silly. But I almost drowned as a little girl- I rode a pony of mine rather poorly, I didn't know how to jump so I got thrown and landed head first into a pond..." her voice trailed off and softened as she remembered hearing about the beloved Bonnie Blue Butler and the poor child's awful end. It seemed while everyone in Atlanta hated Scarlett, they all couldn't get enough of Rhett Butler and his little girl- it was such a sad story, Isabella could hardly think of it without getting a lump in her throat. She couldn't imagine what it felt like to loose a child, and she hoped if she ever did have children, that she would never have too.

Rhett nodded slowly in silence, the familiarity of the situation stung and it would never stop for as long as he lived. "You are lucky..." he muttered.

Isabella forced back tears "Let's not talk about such morbid things... it's terrible to think about and I have never forgotten it. Ask me another question- I'll answer any question."

"Why aren't you married? That young man you were talking to earlier, was he one of your beaux?"

She blinked surprised by his bluntness. "Henry was never a beau of mine, I never had any beaux. He is simply a childhood friend. And I'm not married because of what I just said, I never had any beaux and I never will."

"Ah... but you like him."

"He is a childhood friend. Of course I like him."

"You know what I mean. And I know because of the way you tense up and quicken your speech whenever you talk about him. You like him very much, but he doesn't give you the time of day. Wether it's because he simply does not want to, or is just to stupid to see your admiration for him, I don't know."

Isabella opened her mouth in shock and her cheeks burned with anger and embarrassment, she scrambled for words, but no words could come. Giving Rhett the chance to laugh in amusement at her.

"Oh dear, it seems I've ruffled you're feathers once again."

"You really are a horrid man! I don't know why I give _you_ the time of day! You have no right to make such assumptions..."

He continued to laugh, "It was a mere observation Miss. Madison, and you put up with me because you enjoy my company. I keep you on you're toes, and you like that. You try to act like a lady, and perhaps you are, but deep down you have a pit of rebellion that must be released every now and then. You may not admit to it, but you know it's true. You hate that you have to put on a facade around other people to appear as the perfect woman. But you're facade is rather rickety, and it's a relief to you that you don't have to use it around me. Don't be insulted. I honestly think I have only known one true lady my entire life, I don't think I will ever meet another woman like her... and yet, when you manage to uphold your facade to the point of perfection, you remind me faintly of her... if only for seconds at a time."

Isabella stood with wide eyes and began to shake gently as she cried softly to herself. How could Rhett peg her so easily? Not to mention she didn't feel worthy enough to be compared with Melanie. Melanie was perfection, no one could ever be like her, just like Rhett said. Her guilt started to overflow within her and Isabella desperately wanted to confess that she was a liar and that Rhett should never have been so nice to her. He was not a gentleman, but he knew proper hospitality.

Rhett lifted her chin up gently to see her tear stained cheeks and frowned at the sight "I've overwhelmed you... and for that I'm sorry. Why don't you go get something to drink and then dance with the man you're supposed to?"

Isabella sniffled and whispered "Thank-you Captain Butler."

Rhett nodded and watch her disappear into the crowd. He stuck his hands in his pockets and began to walk over to the corner of the room when a voice haulted him.

"Hello, Rhett."

He smirked and turned around to face her "Hello, Scarlett. Fancy seeing you here."

"I see you've met Isabella Wilkes."

"Ah... and the pieces fall into place at last."

Scarlett cocked her brow "Yes... you know she is quite a clever girl. And so considerate, why look at all the trouble she went through to get us together. I do indeed like her, very much."

Rhett's smirk remained, "Would you still like her if I told you how flirtatious she is?"

"Oh, Rhett don't be hateful. I know you coaxed it out of her. And you made her cry... for shame." Scarlett said slowly.

"It's a shame she went through so much trouble to get us together, because it still doesn't change how I feel."

"Rhett Butler! You wouldn't dare!"

"Wouldn't I?"

"Well, well then at least tell her you know!" Scarlett demanded, her green eyes burning with anger.

"But of course. And how was your dance with Henry?"

"Who?"

"Henry. Isabella's childhood friend."

Scarlett glared hard "You infuriate me Rhett..."

"Well? Are you going to answer my question?" he chuckled.

"I don't remember."

"Scarlett."

"He was intelligent, quiet, calm. A perfect gentleman, unlike you. If Henry really is a friend of Isabella's- and you aren't pulling my leg- they are perfect for each other."

He smiled gently "Now just why would I lie about something like that?"

"I don't know. It wouldn't be a surprise to me if it were a lie, nothing you ever do surprises me..."

"Oh, I see." Rhett smiled his devilish wolf grin. "You're right about cleverness."

"What are you talking about?" she sighed.

"Well, here we are together. In the same room, in front of a great amount of people. We must be giving off the impression that you aren't estranged after all."

Scarlett look up at him wearily. "The impression?"

"Correct, my dear. Impression. A temporary impression."

**Hehehe. You guys were probably wondering when they would get face to face! Now I'm curious, what do you all think of Isabella now? I know she was gettin a lot of hate, but hey, haterz gonna hate. I'm totally kidding, but I do wanna hear from you guys. Your reviews mean a lot to me! Thanks so much for supporting the story! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kindness of Strangers **

**Chapter 7 **

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long but I've had a lot happen to me these past months. School was overwhelming, my computer was out of commission for a bit, and I had major writers block. But I got through it, and I'm really proud of this chapter. I really think it makes up for such a long wait. Hopefully some of you are still keeping an eye on this, please review and enjoy. Sorry again for such a long update wait!**

"Are you happy Isabella?" Henry asked softly taking her hand in his.

She was tempted to upbraid him for such a silly question, but Henry didn't know her problems, he was just being considerate. As Isabella looked dully into Henry's calm blue eyes she wondered why she had turned so suddenly on him earlier. Henry's heart was good and pure- he would never deliberately hurt anyone. How did he ever survive the war? It hardly seemed possible that a man of his morals and gentle-nature could ever survive anything so horrid. But he had, and that's all that mattered.

"I'm so sorry for everything Henry." She cried softly.

Henry frowned in concern leading her away from wandering eyes. When they were out of sight he handed his handkerchief to her, "Isabella? Why are you crying. I know you didn't mean to hurt me, you don't mean to hurt anyone. You're too good for that sort of thing. Smile dearest, please?"

"Oh, Henry if you only knew what I've been through the past few weeks. What I've done!" She gasped for air as her crying grew stronger. "I don't think I can ever forgive myself!"

"How you do run on about the silliest things." Henry whispered gingerly "You're grieving and don't know what you're saying. You do anything wrong? That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard."

Isabella sobbed "I've been lying through my teeth Henry Dixon. Lying for a good cause perhaps- but it's still deceit towards those I've come to like very much. I can't stand it."

The young man's heart ached to see the Isabella in such pain. This was the little girl he had known practically his whole life. The girl who climbed trees with him, raced with him on horseback. Who'd sobbed the day he left for school not to return to Georgia till after the war. Yet, here he was sixteen years later it was obvious he had missed a great deal in her life, and this hurt him more than anything. When Henry had been called to fight for the war he had decided right then and there he wouldn't be surviving for his parents, not for himself, but for Isabella. He had planned to marry her when he returned but such plans never fell through for reasons he now couldn't even recall.

"Bella? The war hasn't treated you too nicely has it? Even after all these years." He sighed.

"I don't think the war is to blame. Mother took me to London during those few years. It's just the aftermath I suppose. All that's happened since then, and you weren't here Henry. You never came back to Savannah like I prayed you would."

"I wanted to come back, I tried to come back."

Isabella choked a laugh through her tears. "Henry…"

"I tried so hard to come back Isabella. To come back to you. I love you Isabella Wilkes, for as long as you loved me I suppose. I just have a terrible way of showing it."

"You… you love me?" she whispered in disbelief.

"Whole-heartedly. Why do you think I'm thirty years old and still a bachelor? Girls had flocked to me before, I won't deny it. But I was waiting for you. I'll always wait for you, even if I have to die alone."

Isabella covered her face "Henry, you're too perfect. Don't say such silly things, they can't be true."

Henry grabbed her firmly pushing her hands away from her face and making her look at him. "Do you think I would say such things if I didn't mean them? I love you. I don't know what's going on with you and the Butler's, but I beg you to forget them. Leave Scarlett and marry me Isabella."

She froze hardly believing her ears. "What… what did you say Henry?"

"I said forget Scarlett and marry me Bella. I can take you away from here, from all of this. We can move to London if you want, we could live there and be happy, raise family together."

"Marry you?" Isabella awed. "Oh Henry! I- I…" Her first instinct was scream approval, but that meant she would be leaving Scarlett. Abandoning the woman who's friendship she had come to adore, who she had lied to and desperately wanted to fix.

Henry looked at her intensely. He saw the want in her eyes suddenly flicker to something more doubtful. "Please say yes Isabella. For the both of us."

"Henry I want to, so desperately do I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But I can't leave Scarlett. She's been abandoned by so many people and I just couldn't bear to do it as well. She needs me Henry, I can't leave her now. Not yet."

"Always thinking of everyone but yourself. You need this Isabella, you need to start your own life instead of waiting on everyone else's. Please think about this."

"I told you Henry, there's no way I'm leaving Scarlett. Not right now. After I get everything sorted out though I promise I'll marry you."

Henry stood hurt "Don't get in too deep Isabella, or you'll come out more changed than you'll ever know. Promise me you'll be safe and smart about this."

She smiled softly at his silly concern "I promise."

When the two returned to the main floor Isabella noticed the party had just about ended and only a few people remained. Her dark eyes searched desperately for Scarlett, but she had disappeared. Instead they landed on Rhett who came striding over. "Mr. Dixon I presume?"

Henry nodded and shook his hand politely "Yes, good evening Captain Butler."

"Good evening. It seems a few ladies are left without a ride home. I've offered my buggy but no one will allow me to drive them home. I guess I can't blame them. "

"Oh, oh I see. Yes, I'll see that the ladies get home safely." Henry nodded again turning to Isabella "Should I come back for you?"

Isabella opened her mouth to respond when Rhett interjected "I'll see that Miss. Wilkes gets home safely, she's a friend of mine it won't be any trouble."

Fear gripped her as Rhett used her correct last name. He knew, Scarlett must have found him in the crowd and talked to him. Both men noticed her abrupt change in demeanor.

"Is that alright Isabella? Captain Butler can drive you home?"

Isabella gulped and glanced quickly to Rhett, who seemed on the verge of a jeering smirk or smile. "Yes… yes I can ride home with Captain Butler, it's no problem at all."

Henry nodded slowly and left her side with slight hesitation. Isabella held her head high and walked passed Rhett who laughed catching her by the arm "Let me walk you to my buggy."

"How kind of you." She whispered as he held her arm tighter and stiffly helped her into the carriage. Isabella sat erect and worried, what would Rhett say? What would he do?

He flicked the horse forward down the dirt road in silence until they turned on her street and he spoke aloud. "I have no intentions of reconciling with Scarlett, and she knows it."

She couldn't respond, and he continued.

"You're a very nice woman Miss. Wilkes. That's why I'm sorry to let you down like this."

Isabella looked up then in surprise. "Sorry? For me? Oh no Rhett, I'm sorry for you. What you've been through and lost. I don't doubt Scarlett did some pretty foolish things, but she loves you Rhett. She really does."

The carriage halted suddenly sending Isabella sliding forward. She gripped onto the side of the buggy not to fall out. "You don't know what extent she went through to hurt and ignore me. To chase after your silly headed cousin Ashley!"

"You mustn't say such things about my cousin. He's such an old lost soul." She whispered softly.

Rhett grumbled and she added "Scarlett was blinded by Ashley, and he was a fool to lead her on. But she never loved him, and he never loved her. If they ever felt anything for one another It was infatuation. And that's the truth Rhett. Scarlett misses you desperately, she needs you now more than ever. How can you not see that?" Her face started to gain color, as she started to realize the brashness in the whole situation. "How could you leave her when she needed you most? How could you do that Rhett? How could you leave her alone! How could anyone do that to another person in such a time of need!"

Rhett sat back in shock as Isabella's soft tones turned into loud, desperately hurt ones.

"You left her for me to find at the funeral, you left her to rely on… _on the kindness of strangers! _Instead of loved ones, family. You are practically all she has left to love Rhett... besides Tara. Besides land that can certainly never leave her, but never love her in return." By then they had reached the house and Isabella jumped out the carriage in an angry rage. "Good-night Captain Butler." She huffed entering the house alone.

He sat in silence, blinking in shock by the things that she said and brought to his attention. Scarlett had hurt him terribly, but Isabella was so sincere and certain. For a moment it felt like she was speaking with the truth that Melanie had possessed. Rhett would have listened to Melanie if she were still alive. Isabella possessed many honorable and admirable quality's Melanie had, she was simply stronger than her ill fated cousin.

The thought of this brought tears to his eyes as he rode off quiet and alone.


	8. Chapter 8

** Kindness of Strangers **

**Chapter 8_  
><em>**

_Ashley shuffled her in from the cold foggy air and whispered faintly in her ear. She stood numbly in the entrance hall, her black cloak completely covering her red velvet dress, the hood shadowing her ebony eyes, and concealing her honey colored hair._

_"Oh Ashley, Melly knew… she wrote me. I came as fast as I could."_

_Her cousin looked like a corpse himself, any life he had seemed sucked from him. He was taking it all to hard._

_"Is there still time? She seemed so urgent in her letter."  
><em>

_Ashley nodded "You came early Bella. But I wouldn't stay to long, Aunt Pittypat and India will probably be on their way very soon." He whispered as he led his estranged cousin to the bedroom._

_"Of course Ashley, it shouldn't take too long. I don't want to overstay my welcome and overwhelm either of you."_

_The cousins looked at each other sadly, they were kin and admired one another in the kindest way. Yet, they hardly knew one another, time slipped from their fingertips so quickly._

_It wasn't until Ashley closed the door behind her that Isabella removed her hood and rushed to Melanie's side. "I'm here Melly, I told you I would never let you down when you needed me." She smiled trying to be strong, but seeing Melanie lay there, death lingering around her person brought tears to her eyes._

_Melanie smiled weakly at her cousins presence and placed her hand on top of hers "Bella… you came." She whispered faintly._

_"Yes Melly, I came. Just like you wanted me too."_

_"That's so good of you… I… I can't imagine how busy you must be in Savannah."_

_"I'm never too busy for you Melly." Isabella whispered back, holding in her tears. "I'm never too busy for family."_

_Melanie's face looked hurt "I want to apologize for the Wilkes family myself. For treating you so poorly."_

_"Oh Melly, no! You mustn't apologize for them. I couldn't give a care in the world about India or the others. You and Ashley are the ones I've loved all these years, and you're both the kindest and dearest. Don't waste your breath on behalf of the others."_

_Melanie looked sadly at Isabella and squeezed her hand. "I need you to promise me something."_

_"Only if you promise Melanie Wilkes, to get through this." Isabella choked squeezing her hand back._

_Melanie didn't respond to such a comment, Isabella was trying to be optimistic, but that wouldn't change anything. "I want you to look after my sister-in-law for me. She needs a friend when I'm gone."_

_"Scarlett? You want me to befriend Scarlett?" Isabella frowned._

_"You're the only person I can trust with such a job. I know you admire her strength and differences, you made that clear by standing up to India at the barbeque all those years ago."_

_"You remember that Melly?"_

_"Very well. You and I have a lot in common Bella, and I know you'll love Scarlett unconditionally, just as I have done."_

_Isabella choked a cry "Oh Melly, I could never be like you. You're just too good to be true."_

_Melanie smiled again, "You are too Bella, dear. Modest till the end. And stronger than I ever was." She paused looking into her cousins sorrow stricken face, "Promise me Bella, you'll look after her?"_

_"I promise Melly. I promise." Isabella nodded letting the tears trickle down her cheeks._

_"I wish we had more time together growing up." Melanie said weakly. "Maybe next time around?"_

_Isabella cried softly, kissing Melanie's forehead "I hope so Melly. I certainly hope so."_

* * *

><p>"One thing you must know about me Scarlett, is that I never break a promise." Isabella whispered. "And that's all I have to say."<p>

Scarlett peered at her suspiciously, "I already told you I wasn't mad at you. I just want to know what inclined you to do it."

"Isn't that what friends are meant to do for one another? Support and be there for one another?"

"Trying to win back Rhett for me is a little beyond support. Don't get me wrong, I admire your effort and dedication… but why?"

"I think you deserve to be happy."

"What about yourself?"

"My happiness has nothing to do with anything." Isabella corrected. "I did it because you are my friend, and I wanted you to be happy. Nothing more, nothing less."

Scarlett frowned "I never had anyone openly call me a friend before, besides you and Melanie…" She paused and searched Isabella's face further "You're not telling me something."

"I'm not hiding anything that pertains to you and Rhett. I told you everything, put all the cards on the table."

"You said you never break a promise. What do you mean? What promise did you make?"

Isabella bit her lip hesitant to say, what if Scarlett thought she was being friendly only because Melanie asked her too? Something like that could be so poorly received, and it wasn't true at all. Melanie had been right when she said Isabella would come to love Scarlett unconditionally. Melanie had been right about everything.

"I saw Melly before she died Scarlett, and she made me promise to look after you. To be your friend when she was gone…"

"God's nightgown…" Scarlett whispered in shock.

Isabella sat forward "I know what you're thinking, but it isn't true. I'm not doing all of this because Melanie asked me to. I really do love you as a true friend Scarlett. All the nasty things people say about you aren't true. Melly knew that, and I now know it."

Scarlett cried shamelessly. "Melanie Wilkes, she was the kindest woman I ever knew and I wronged her in so many ways. Only just recently can I appreciate all she was and did. Realize the selfishness and stupidity in my own attitude and actions towards her."

"It's all in the past Scarlett, Melly never held it against you. She never cared, because she loved you." Isabella thought, and longed to say. But she decided against it, not wanting to upset Scarlett more. Instead she let Scarlett have a moment of peace.

After a bit Scarlett wiped her eyes and looked up "I'm glad you told me, and I'm glad you're my friend."

Isabella smiled weakly, "I'm glad too Scarlett dear." She got up slowly and hugged Scarlett briefly, she knew Scarlett needed a friendly hug after all she'd been through. But Isabella knew she was too proud and stubborn to ask for one herself.

Later that night laying in bed Isabella knew she would have to tell Scarlett about Henry's proposal. She had to see how she would react, but she also had to wait on Rhett to show his face again. He had to come back, she prayed he'd come back for Scarlett. To talk at least, he would have to come back. Isabella tried to get through to him, tried to show him the faults and own selfishness in his actions. She thought she had approached the situation as best she could, but Rhett was unpredictable to her. She didn't know him like Scarlett claimed to know him. Whether this was true or not, Isabella was unsure.

It was miraculous however, she never expected such results so quickly. As the next morning when the door bell rang and Isabella had to stray from her cup of tea and correspondence, she opened the door to reveal Rhett Butler.

He tipped his hat to her, and in the moments they stood alone in the doorway his eyes told her everything she needed to know. "Is Scarlett home?" he finally asked.

Isabella nodded inviting him in and calling Scarlett into the parlor for a visitor. When Scarlett saw Rhett standing there, her defense went up and she braced herself for the worst.

After she had finished responding to one of her mother's letters Isabella wondered desperately what was going on in the parlor, and glued her eyes to the double door waiting for them to open.

When Scarlett and Rhett finally did appear, Isabella jumped out of her seat watching Scarlett say her good-bye's. "Well?" she inquired after the door closed "What did he want?"

Scarlett turned to her, shock and even happiness filled her eyes. "He… he actually apologized… imagine that."

"Yes." Isabella smiled "Imagine that."


	9. Chapter 9

**Kindness of Strangers **

**Chapter 9**

_Four Years Later... _

Scarlett sat in the candlelit dining room content as the last of the dessert plates were cleared from the table.

"I haven't seen you eat so much since our honeymoon in New Orleans." Rhett smirked.

Scarlett glared at him lightly "Well, excuse me for indulging."

"You misunderstood my intentions, it's good that you're eating more then usual. I can't stand it when women constantly pick at their food like birds."

Scarlett smiled widely and chuckled at the comment, remembering Mammy's words about how southern women should eat their food. Gobbling like a hawk was most certainly out of the question.

Husband and wife proceeded to discuss gossip that circulated around Peach Street and business standings. Such rare light and friendly discussion was interrupted by Pork.

"Miz Scarlett. Mizter Rhett. A man done gone dropped off an urgent message for the both of you." he said holding out a letter with an unfamiliar name and address.

Rhett took it from Pork and thanked him quickly before tearing it open and rushing to read it's contents.

Scarlett stood up slowly as she saw shock sink into Rhett's expression and moved over to his side "What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's about Isabella and Henry..." Rhett muttered shaking his head. He couldn't answer her, and this added to her worry.

"Well? What does it say?"

Rhett folded the letter and pushed his chair away, he looked at Scarlett and said "They're dead Scarlett. This came from Thomas Wilkes, we are needed at the funeral and reading of the will in Savannah immediately."

Her head was pounding, Isabella and Henry dead? It couldn't be possible! It seemed like only yesterday Scarlett had seen them ship off for England, Isabella had promised to come back and visit... but that wasn't possible now. "Oh Rhett." she whispered weakly. "Not them... _anyone_ but them."

Rhett looked at her sympathetically and said softly "We'll leave in the morning Scarlett. I think right now what we need is a good nights rest."

* * *

><p>She had not attended another funeral since Melanie's, at it seemed terribly cruel to Scarlett that she should have to endure another close friends burial so close to the others.<p>

The only difference was there were no hateful stares, and Rhett stood by her in silence. She studied the people who had attended. Thomas Wilkes looked older than ever, it was clear to Scarlett that when she had met Isabella's father in Charleston, Isabella had always been the favored youngest child. Charlotte, Isabella's mother, stood next to her husband and Scarlett was surprised by her presence. She had heard Isabella talk of her overly proper deposition, but this middle aged woman looked broken and tired like everyone else.

Regardless, it wasn't hard to see that Charlotte was quite an attractive creature with thick brown hair and ebony eyes that she shared with her now deceased child. And then there was Benson and his wife Lucy with their small pack of children. Isabella's immediate family all stood in one central location, where Henry's stood in another.

Perhaps the biggest shock to Scarlett was the presence of Ashley and Aunt Pittypat. But these were the only two of Isabella's Wilkes' kin that attended, not like there was much of the Wilkes' family left to begin with. After all observations were made Scarlett moved in a fog, a fog that seemed to haunt her forever.

Scarlett could hardly grasp the whole situation, the only thing she had remembered from the service was Rhett's sincere words.

"Another very great lady, and a very wonderful young gentleman."

Soon after, virtually everyone who attended was shuffled into a room to hear the will be read by the family's lawyer.

Scarlett and Rhett sat in the back of the room, Scarlett rubbed her temples trying to make sense of it all "I don't understand." she whispered to Rhett, "Why in the world would Bella and Henry already have a will written? They were both so young, surely they didn't know they were going to die."

Rhett had no answer to give her, but he recognized Scarlett's statement to make sense. Possessions were distributed to family members wisely, but no mention of money or property came, it hardly made any sense.

"And to Rhett and Scarlett Butler we leave the guardianship and custody of our daughter. When she comes of age may the Butlers see fit that all our property and finances be transfered to her."

The room fell into a deadly silence as people turned in their chairs to stare in shock at the couple who were of no family relation.

"There must be some mistake." Benson demanded. "Why would Bella leave her child to the Butler's and not her family? What was she thinking?"

Charlotte covered her mouth and shook her head "You must have read wrong. You must have."

The man frowned and shut his file "I'm sorry, but I read the will word for word. I helped Henry and Isabella put it together after the birth of their child, the only reason it was written was to insure a home for her incase they should pass before their time."

Scarlett and Rhett sat in utter shock. Henry and Isabella trusting them with their child's life? It simply wasn't possible.

"I refuse to let my granddaughter live with those people!" Charlotte hissed. "It's unacceptable, leaving your child to someone not of the same blood!"

Thomas turned to them with a shameful look, obviously embarrassed by his wife's ranting and raving.

"You simply must change it." she ordered him.

"That would be going against your daughter's and son-in-laws wishes. And it is something I am not legally allowed to do." the lawyer snapped.

Charlotte stood "Do you know who those two are? Well, if you don't, I do. I know all about them." she turned to them quickly and hissed "You don't think I know about you two? About your scandals with Yankee's and estrangements from one another? And to top it all off, the death of your own daughter by a horse accident! That alone should restrict you from taking my granddaughter!"

"Charlotte!" Thomas cried.

Rhett was up in a flash, furious "You can shut you're stupid mouth. You know nothing about me and my wife, you just listen to rumors spread around in knitting circles. If Isabella left us her child then so be it! You're cruel to want to go against her wishes and insult us this way. Isabella was a very smart young lady, we were left custody instead of you, or anyone else for a good reason!"

People fell silent and stared in shock again.

Thomas rubbed his temples nervously "Is that all we need to know from the will?"

"Yes Thomas, you and everyone else is free to go. I'd like Rhett and Scarlett to stay here though. There are a few things we must discuss.

Everyone stood and left promptly at that, done with the whole situation. Charlotte took a little more coaxing however as Thomas led her out. "If you think I'll let my granddaughter reside with those two, you're all crazy!"

Scarlett sat frozen, she was already overwhelmed by the fact that her friend was gone, now she had to deal with a hateful mother and new child as well?

Rhett was on full alert however and pulled a chair up to the lawyer "Alright, you have our full attention. How should we go about fulfilling the Dixon's wishes?"

* * *

><p>The loud horn of the boat rang through her ears as Rhett pulled her through the immense crowds on the dock. "I hope we're not too late!" she called "Just imagine how terrible that would make us look!"<p>

"We won't be late."

As the couple stood among the crowd, they watched anxiously as passengers started to exit the wasn't until the dock was almost empty that an elderly woman, presumably a governess, walked down the ramp with a small girl hardly passed the age of three years old in her arms.

"That's her." Scarlett whispered, still hardly believing it.

"Mr. and Mrs. Butler I presume?" the woman asked.

They nodded.

"Isabella and Henry always spoke so highly you." she smiled softly. "This is their daughter. Scarlett Anne Dixon." the woman paused again and smiled wider "I guess I understand now why Isabella chose that name. But just call her Emmie, it's all she knows anyways."

Scarlett and Rhett glanced at each other and then back to the governess. Suddenly the young child turned it's head and stared directly at them.

They blinked in surprise by the child's appearance. The small girl had wavy brown locks of hair and shocking green eyes.

Rhett scratched his chin "Where'd they get "Emmie" from?"

The governess laughed, "Why, from her emerald green eyes of course."


	10. Chapter 10

**Kindness of Strangers**

**Chapter 10**

The small child scrambled behind her governess and clung to her skirts when set on the ground. Scarlett and Rhett looked to each other in concern, what if Emmie refused to accept them as her new guardians? Neither of them expected to become replacement parents to the small girl, but they didn't want her to hate them either.

"Emmie, these people are going to look after you from now on. Come out and say hello like a nice little girl." the woman said prying little hands off her dress.

Emmie's eyes widened, "No!"

"Emmie dear, you must. They so desperately want to meet you."

But the girl was adamant, and it wasn't long before she started crying, "No! No! No!"

Seeing the governess struggle with embarrassment, Rhett stepped forward calmly and got to the girls eye level. "Hello Emmie. That's an awfully pretty dress you have on. Is green your favorite color?"

Scarlett watched him in silence, she wondered if he was remembering Bonnie. Rhett had a way with children, a gentleness Scarlett never possessed.

"Yes..."

"You're a pretty little thing. You look like a princess."

Emmie smiled wiping her tears away, she tugged at the nanny's skirts and whispered, "He says I'm a Princess!"

Rhett smiled softly, "You know Emmie, princesses live in palaces. I own one myself, that you're welcome to share with me."

"Are you the King there?"

Scarlett cocked her brow as Rhett laughed amused, "I suppose."

"And she's the Queen?" Emmie asked pointing her finger to Scarlett.

"Oh, yes."

"And I'll be your Princess, and you'll protect me from the mean dragons?"

Rhett's heart stung for a moment before he answered, "Always."

* * *

><p>Emmie brought the house back to life again, and although no one could ever replace Bonnie, Rhett adored and spoiled Emmie instantly.<p>

Emmie soaked up his attention with pleasure, she was a rather vain child. Rhett was not a stranger to her, and it wasn't before long Emmie lost memory's of her real parents and replaced them with Rhett and Scarlett instead.

Like always, Scarlett's maternal tendencies lacked, but she fully realized this. While she wanted to be better, and try to fix her past mistakes, it was hard to achieve.

In ways Emmie was extremely different from Bonnie, but in other ways just the same. Although Emmie reminded Scarlett more of herself than anyone else. She was confident and scheming. Scarlett could often see the child thinking of a way to get what she wanted, never acting rashly as Bonnie had often done.

Scarlett and Emmie's relationship was somewhat a strained one. Scarlett often saw through Emmie's devices, and hardly paid any attention. Where Rhett would only fuel the child's behavior.

Scarlett shut her eyes in irritation trying to block out the girls small whining cries. "I didn't do it Daddy. I didn't do it!" Emmie pouted.

"Mrs. Merriwether states other wise." Scarlett pointed out. "She says you broke her vase because you were acting foolish. You shouldn't act poorly in other peoples houses, it isn't right." Her tone was firm and scolding.

Emmie continued to pout however, and eventually convinced Rhett otherwise. "Of course you didn't mean to break the vase Emmie. Now stop you're crying, I simply won't have it. I'll go over to Mrs. Merriwether's in the morning and have everything straightened out."

When Scarlett brought Emmie's behavior to Rhett's attention later that night, Rhett simply laughed at her, "Oh Scarlett! Do you know I believe you're just jealous?"

"Me jealous!" Scarlett scoffed. "Of a three year old?"

"Either that, or it irritates you that she's just like you." Rhett snickered.

Scarlett's cheeks reddened, there was truth in that statement but she would never admit it. "Well... you don't help any! You only encourage her."

"My pet, she's a child. A harmless child, I think her behavior is rather cute."

"Oh fiddle-dee-dee! You condemned me for such behavior! But it's perfectly acceptable from a small child!"

Rhett laughed, "And now the truth is revealed. I didn't condemn you Scarlett, and I'll ask you not to condemn an innocent child." Rhett ended the conversation after that, leaving Scarlett to herself more infuriated then before.

* * *

><p>It was a great surprise to Scarlett when she was awoken in the middle of the night by Emmie, who looked beyond terrified. "Emmie..." Scarlett yawned lighting the candle by her bed. "What's wrong?"<p>

"I had a nightmare!" she cried clutching her stuffed bear to her chest.

"A nightmare?" Scarlett questioned still coming to senses. What was Emmie doing in her room, why wouldn't she just go to Rhett? And since when did the child have nightmares, or even remotely wake up in the middle of the night? But Scarlett noticed how scared the child really was. Emmie's green eyes were wide and wild, her face pale as a ghost. "Emmie...?" Scarlett whispered to the child somewhat concerned.

But Emmie didn't move, and her crying had subsided. Now she stood like stone, her eyes empty.

Scarlett reached out for her and pulled her closer, "What happened in the dream Emmie? Tell me."

There was no answer, Emmie could only shake her head in silence.

Genuinely worried now, Scarlett looked around the room before deciding, "Would you like to sleep in here for the rest of the night Emmie? You'll be safe in here. And whatever you dreamed about won't come back."

Emmie looked at Scarlett in surprise but nodded her head and lifted her arms up so Scarlett could lift her onto the oversized bed she could not climb herself.

Rhett was surprised to hear of the episode in the morning, as he was puzzled just as Scarlett had been. Emmie had never had any trouble sleeping before.

And yet, such episodes reoccured every night after that, and Emmie always retreated to Scarlett.

"I just wish I knew what she was having nightmares about..." Scarlett said. "It doesn't make sense."

Rhett rubbed the back of his neck, "We never found out how Henry and Isabella died- did we?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Hmmm... I think I'm going to visit Thomas Wilkes tomorrow." Rhett decided.

Scarlett stared at him, clueless of his implications, and he didn't bother to fill her in.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kindness of Strangers **

**Chapter 11**

"Emmie! Emmie, get back here!" Scarlett scolded the little girl who went running down the stairs with her dress not yet buttoned, and her hair only half done up in green ribbons. Scarlett watched her from the top of the stairs in irritation, how shameless Emmie was to go running through the house practically half dressed!

"Daddy! Daddy, where are you going!" she cried. "Don't leave!"

Rhett placed his things down and turned, laughing at the sight of the small child. "Why, Emmie! You know better than to go around half dressed."

"I don't care." she pouted, "Take me with you!"

"Oh no, not in the state you're in."

Emmie furrowed her eyebrows in anger, "Well, aren't you going to say goodbye?"

Rhett laughed again at Emmie's amusing ways, "Ah, but of course!" he swooped her up and kissed her on the cheek "A good-bye kiss for you!"

Emmie giggled loudly, "Now one for Mother!" she declared as Rhett set her back on the ground.

Scarlett raised her brows at Emmie's demand and smirked at Rhett, wondering if he would obey the bossy little thing.

"The sooner I leave Emmie, the sooner I get back. Do you want anything while I'm gone?"

Emmie cocked her head in thought, "A dress! I want a new dress Daddy!"

"You have so many dresses Emmie." Scarlett interjected from her spot at the top of the stairs.

"Please Daddy?" Emmie pouted ignoring Scarlett.

Rhett smiled down at her, "Why of course I will! And it will be a magnificent green, to match those pretty little eyes of yours."

Emmie squealed with excitement, and wore a sweet little southern belle simple. Rhett wondered where Emmie had learned her behaviors, certainly not from Isabella.

_How ridiculous!_ Scarlett thought to herself, _That silly little thing has enough dresses to last her a lifetime. And if I ever see green again it will be way to soon!_

* * *

><p>"Let's play a game Mother!" Emmie decided not long after Rhett had made his departure.<p>

Scarlett finally finished tying the last ribbon in the child's hair, "Like what?"

"I want to play dress-up!"

"Oh no!" Scarlett countered. "Not after I just finished dressing you! And not with my dresses, if that's what you're thinking!"

"Why not?" Emmie demanded turning in her seat to face her.

"I just told you why not Emmie, go outside and play instead."

"I'm tired of playing outside!" she whined, "I hate being outside!"

"And I hate little girls who don't do what they're told to do." Scarlett snapped back nudging the child out of her seat.

Emmie stomped her foot and crossed her arms, "I won't play outside! I won't do it!"

Scarlett's temper escalated immensely at Emmie's pouting and disobedience, "Yes, you will!"

"Then you'll have to catch me first!" she screamed back taking off through the house again.

"Emmie!" Scarlett screeched. "Stop it! Stop it this instant!" She had no intentions to chase after the girl, but Emmie was persistent and continued to scream through the house.

Scarlett stepped out into the hall and caught Emmie by surprise who giggled and turned and ran in the other direction towards the staircase. Scarlett glared in irritation and followed the child at her own leisurely pace. "Be careful." Scarlett warned as Emmie started tromping down the large staircase.

"You can't catch me!"

"Emmie, be careful!" Scarlett repeated.

Emmie continued to laugh excitedly caught up in the thrill of the game she had started. She rushed down the stairs still, hardly paying her footing any attention.

Scarlett watched in horror as the small girl toppled down the remaining of the staircase. She couldn't breath, she couldn't hear, she couldn't see. But most of all, Scarlett couldn't believe it.

* * *

><p>Thomas poured a drink and smiled, "What a pleasure to see you Rhett! Things are going well with Emmie I hope?"<p>

Rhett took the drink and nodded, "Yes, very well Thomas. Why, she's no trouble at all."

"That's good to hear. Now, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Actually Thomas, there is. I would be very greatful if you could inform me of how Isabella and Henry passed. You see, Emmie has actually begun to have nightmares but she can't say what of. I was thinking, just maybe it had to do with their deaths? She seems to have forgotten them... but perhaps her subconscious?"

The elder man rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Oh... oh I see." Thomas paused taking time to explain, "Well Rhett, to my knowledge Isabella and Henry drowned."

"Drowned?" Rhett repeated astonished, "That isn't possible. Isabella hated water, she told me so herself. She would never go near it."

"I don't know what to tell you then Rhett... that's how it happened. The coroner determined it."

"Well that doesn't help me any..." he grumbled setting his glass down and leaning back in the large armchair.

Thomas looked at him with interest, "Rhett, what do you think my granddaughter is having nightmares about, exactly?"

Rhett looked up at him, "Considering their shocking, untimely deaths, I thought perhaps Isabella and Henry... well, I thought perhaps they were murdered and Emmie got caught in the middle of it. London can be a pretty nasty place sometimes, you know?"

"What an interesting thought." Thomas frowned, "But highly unlikely, if Emmie was caught in the middle of such a thing why wouldn't the murder take care of her as well? It's all very unlikely, don't you think?"

"No." Rhett said standing, "No, I don't think. And learning that their supposed deaths are of drowning only makes me that much more suspicious."

"Well what are you going to do? Tell such things to the three year old? You'll only scare her more if you're wrong."

"I bet I'm not far off." Rhett muttered collecting his hat, "And I don't bet on things I'm not sure of. Good-day Thomas, hopefully our next meeting can be a less morbid one."

Thomas nodded, "Yes Rhett, I hope so."


	12. Chapter 12

**Kindness of Strangers **

**Chapter 12**

Scarlett should have guessed it, she should of known that when Emmie did not come running to greet Rhett he would know something was wrong.

"Scarlett, what's happened? Where's Emmie?" Rhett demanded dropping his few things by the door.

Scarlett wanted to cringe at his hard and threatening gaze, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction, she already felt bad enough. "Why... she's up in her bed. You see Rhett, she had a little accident is all..."

"How little? Scarlett, what happened in the one day I left you alone with the child!"

"She took a little tumble-"

"She fell down the stairs?" Rhett interrupted harshly, "How could you let that happen? Weren't you watching her Scarlett!"

Scarlett glared and snapped in defense, "Of course I was watching her! I told her to be careful, I told her Rhett!"

Rhett shook his head and shoved past her. Scarlett stared at him in disbelief, he couldn't blame her! She did nothing wrong! "What are you doing?" she called rushing after him.

"Going to see my daughter."

She stopped dead in her tracks. Scarlett could hardly believe her ears. "Your daughter?" she repeated in a fury. "Your daughter! Rhett, Emmie isn't your daughter! Emmie... Emmie isn't Bonnie!"

"My dear, you are so naive. Emmie may not be part of my blood, but she might as well be. She was left to us for good reason... I believe Isabella was giving us a second chance when she wrote that will. Isabella was a lady, a very kind and considerate lady with a woman's heart... a woman's heart." Rhett stopped and faced Scarlett, "Emmie may act like you my pet, and if she never grows out of it- so be it. But I will make damn sure she grows a woman's heart under all of it. I'll make damn sure she's smarter than you when it comes to making life changing decisions. Comparing her with Bonnie is a pointless task, you think I don't know she's not Bonnie? Of course she isn't Bonnie! The fact that you even mention the subject shows your true indifference to her. So Scarlett, Emmie is my daughter... I wish you could see that." he concluded continuing his way to the nursery.

Rhett made sure his frustration and disappointment vanished in the presence of the child, who he saw wrapped up in the blankets on her bed. Emmie held the comforter up to her nose but threw it back with excitement at Rhett's visit.

"Hello Daddy!" she called out.

"How's my little princess doing?" he asked coming to her side and sitting on a small stool. Rhett noticed that although Emmie was delighted to see him, her face was far more pale than usual.

"I'm alright Daddy. Promise."

Rhett, although far from convinced Emmie was in fact well, smiled and kissed the child on the forehead "Of course you are."

When Rhett shut the door behind him he was looking straight at Scarlett. "She's fine... you see? It's nothing to worry about."

"Was Dr. Meade here to see her?" Rhett asked.

"Yes, of course-"

"What did he say?"

"Merely a few days rest, nothing serious at all."

"I want her moved into my room."

"Your room?" Scarlett repeated. "But, why?"

"Because, she needs a few good nights of sleep. Leaving her alone in the nursery will only cause her to have nightmares and retreat to your room." Rhett explained.

"But Rhett-" Scarlett tried, furious that he should take her away. It had become force of habit to expect Emmie in her oversized bed sometime in the night, the toddlers company was better than nothing. Why was he punishing her so? She hadn't pushed Emmie down the stairs herself! It was an accident, none of which was her fault. He was being ruthless, and would only realize his mistake when Emmie woke up in the middle demanding for Scarlett. The knowledge that Emmie preferred Scarlett to Rhett in some cases was an immense ego boost for her. Rhett must have known this, or he wouldn't be so cruel as to snatch the child away.

"But Rhett! You can't do that! I- I won't let you!"

"Why?" Rhett questioned furrowing a brow in curiousity. "What does it matter to you? You've always complained of her sneaking into your room at night."

Scarlett looked away, ashamed of such statements, as they were no longer valid. But she kept quiet as usual, not voicing her sudden change of heart, knowing that Rhett would only pick at her more if she did.

He watched her for a few moments and shrugged, "As I said Scarlett, she'll be moved into my room tonight."

* * *

><p>"Good morning Mother!" Emmie squealed when she saw Scarlett enter the room.<p>

"How'd you sleep Emmie dear, alright?" Scarlett asked the child curiously. Scarlett herself hardly slept at all anxious about her, and furious at Rhett for upsetting a rotuine that had become so natrual.

"I guess so."

"How are you feeling?'

"Alright."

Scarlett was offput by Emmie's short replies, Emmie was usually anxious to recieve any attention, espacially from Scarlett. Surely the child could not be capable of holding a grudge against her...

"Do you want to play a game Emmie dear?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I'm tired." the little girl pouted before turning her head the other direction.

Scarlett stared in disbelief. How could Emmie be so happy to see her one moment and then so indifferent and cold to her in the next? What was going on?

"Well, if you need anything let me know."

As Scarlett headed out to leave Emmie watched her in silence.

Scarlett stormed through the house until she found Rhett, "Rhett Butler what have you done!" she demanded.

Rhett looked up shocked from his cup of coffee, "What have I done?"

"Emmie will hardly to speak to me- and I do believe it is all your fault!"

"Hardly capable for a toddler to hold grudges, don't you think my pet? Besides, even if she could, I hardly blame her."

"Oh! You really are a nasty man!" she huffed.

"Scarlett please, if you're looking to blame me for the child's indifference it's obvious you see me as a threat. I know you think me cruel for taking Emmie away, maybe I am. But to turn her against you? Scarlett how ridiculous!"

"I wouldn't put it past you! You're just nasty enough to think of something like that!"

"Tell me how you really feel..." Rhett muttered with a slight smirk. He set his mug down and stood up, "Time will pass Scarlett and Emmie will forget about her accident, just like she has forgotten other things. There is no need to place the blame on me."

Scarlett sneered, "You blame me, I know you blame me. But why Rhett, why?"

"I don't blame you Scarlett, stop talking nonsense and forget the whole thing. Emmie should be better in a few days and the whole thing can be put in the past..." Rhett muttered waving Scarlett off and entering another room.

That in itself told Scarlett that Rhett was unsure of such things. He was not sure if he entirely blamed Scarlett for Emmie's fall, and he was unsure of the child's recovery. In this last part Scarlett could not blame him, it was only natural for him to be so paranoid and insecure. Something she even found in herself, while Emmie talked strong enough, she hardly looked it. Another thing Scarlett found in common with the young girl. Was it possible Emmie was putting on this show of strength just to ease their minds?

The more Scarlett thought about it, the more she believed it to be the case. She had long since discovered Emmie's ways of scheming and deceiving, it could be an act for all Scarlett knew.


	13. Chapter 13

**Kindness of Strangers**

**Chapter 13**

When news of Emmie Butler's fall reached everyone on Peach Street and the community that extended off of it, good wishes and presents were sent to the house everyday. It seemed Emmie had stolen the hearts of everyone just as Bonnie had done, regardless of the child's vivacious and troublesome antics.

"Do you know what Mrs. Merriwether told me this afternoon?" Rhett smiled "She told me that you are most certainly welcome in her home anytime. She completely understands that the broken vase was an accident. The other children miss you dearly, you should visit them when you are well again. Doesn't that sound wonderful?"

Emmie however was unpleased, and pouted her lips in the usual fashion, tucking her chin inward and looking up through her thick lashes "Do I have to?"

"Not if you don't want to I suppose. But you must get out again, you are looking much to pale. Some playtime outside would do you good."

"No! I never want to play outside again- and you can't make me!" Emmie shrieked, her eyes blazing. "I hate playing outside! It's hot and all my dresses get dirty!"

Rhett raised his eyebrows surprised by the toddlers adamant refusal, "You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

Emmie's furious and stubborn expression turned into a pleased, pleasant one. She leaned forward in her bed to give Rhett a hug, "Thank you Daddy! You're so nice to me!'"

Scarlett tried to insert in her authority, but Emmie had turned a deaf ear towards her and blatantly refused to do anything she asked or suggested. This infuriated Scarlett to no end and she often expressed her anger to Rhett. "How many times do I have to point out that you're spoiling the child? Why she's so spoiled now..." her voice trailed off for a second at the familiarity, but she shook it off quickly and continued, "She's so spoiled now she won't listen to a thing I say!"

"Well, you never did have a way with children. What do you expect from the girl Scarlett? Do you expect her to obey your every wish and whim? You and I both know that will never happen, especially if she takes after you as much she seems to." Rhett answered with an amused glint in his eye.

"I think she's acting very bratty and ungrateful is all..."

Rhett rolled his eyes slightly, "Alright Scarlett, how about you take Emmie out tomorrow morning when you go shopping?"

"And you think that will help?" Scarlett laughed hardly believing he could make such a silly suggestion.

"Well, I won't be there so you two can get further acquainted. On top of that, there's no way Emmie could harm herself window shopping."

* * *

><p>Emmie displayed a completely unpleased and disgusted expression, "Why do I have to wear this? I hate this dress Mother, I hate it!"<p>

Scarlett bit her lip and tightened her grasp on the squirming child. As she closed the last button on the small dress she smiled with triumph. "You'll wear it because I told you to."

"But I hate red! I hate it!"

Scarlett stood up straight and looked at the child's reflection in the mirror, "I think it happens to be very becoming." Scarlett had ordered the new frock a few weeks before, determined to get Emmie out of her never ending supply of green clothing. She thought red the most appropriate and easiest to introduce. It was a simple dress made of rich red satin with puffed sleeves that were lined in white lace. Along with a lacey white collar and hem. She had also given Emmie white tights to wear along with all her other undergarments and small black dress shoes. Lastly, Scarlett made sure to adorn the child's dark gently curled locks with a simple red bow cocked on the right side of her head. Scarlett was proud of her little "creation", finding some joy and satisfaction in dressing the little girl.

"Just imagine what people will say when they see how pretty you look!" Scarlett gasped with over acted enthusiasm trying to please Emmie's own ego.

Such antics succeeded and Emmie was now excited to leave the house and room she had been confined to for the past week and a half. As they decended down Peach Street Emmie looked frantically for on lookers and was over joyed by the sight of Beau and Ashely just a few houses down.

"Look at me Beau!" she squealed to the boy nine years her senior.

Beau laughed at his cousins behavior but knew what she was aiming for, "Oh wow! What a pretty new dress for such a pretty little girl." he smiled.

"Do you like it, really? Uncle Ashley!"

Ashely turned his head and replied, "Oh? Oh... yes Scarlett Anne it is very pretty. I do believe red is the right color for you."

Emmie giggled at her Uncle's response. Ashely was the only one out of the few that knew of the child's given name that used it on a regular basis. He did so that the child would know of her real name and perhaps avoid being called by her nick name later in life. Ashley felt he had the right to do this as he was the only one of Emmie's actual blood that interacted with her. But this was the only liberty Ashley took with the child, he often left the child alone unless she demanded his attention herself.

"Why do you call me that Uncle Ashley?" Emmie continued to laugh, "That's Mother's name, not mine!"

Scarlett raised her eyebrows and touched Emmie's arm lightly, "But it is your name Emmie dear. Scarlett Anne is your name."

"Then why don't you and Daddy call me that? How come no one calls me that but Uncle Ashely?"

"To avoid confusion between us Emmie. My name is Katie Scarlett, but I go by Scarlett like you said. If you were called by your real name people would shorten it as well, and it would be very confusing for us to realize who people were talking to or about." Scarlett explained softly nodding goodbye to Ashley as she led Emmie further down the road.

"I don't think I like my real name very much." Emmie decided, "You should tell Uncle Ashely to call me Emmie like everyone else."

Scarlett furrowed her brows, "I will do no such thing, Uncle Ashely may call you what he pleases. Besides, perhaps you'll grow into it."

"I don't think so." Emmie repeated.

It made Scarlett's teeth grate, Emmie's defiance towards her name. It was like a personal attack against Scarlett herself, as the child had obviously been named after her. But Scarlett let go of such irritations realizing that no matter how sneaky and coniving Emmie could be, she would never go as far as to mock Scarlett's name since she shared it herself.

Like Scarlett had predicrted every one they passed by who knew them praised Emmie's new outfit, which pleased the small child immensely.

Scarlett disapproved of Emmie's exceedingly vain nature, doubting that she was the same at such a young age. But then again, Scarlett could not remember much from her early childhood.

Emmie greedily peered through shop windows and stopped in awe in front of a toy shop. She tugged at Scarlett's hand and pointed to a china doll with dark eyes and blonde hair, "Look it Mother! I want it."

"Why?" Scarlett asked staring at the doll with curiosity, as it reminded her of Isabella. The coloring and churbric look was somewhat bewitching.

"Because it's pretty..." Emmie said examining it through the window with the same curiostity.

But the resemblence started to disturb Scarlett, and she shook her head firmly. "No... I'm sorry Emmie dear but you're not getting the doll."

She expected the child to scream and protest in anger, but instead Emmie looked up completely crushed whispering softly, "But... but why?"

Emmie's expression made Scarlett frown in guilt herself, but she would remain firm in her decision. "I... I don't like it darling. Maybe Daddy can get you another some other time."

"But... I want that one. Why won't you get it for me Mother?"

"I told you already." Scarlett snapped. "I don't like it. Now come along." She began to pull Emmie behind her away from the shop, but Emmie cocked her head and stared at the doll in fasination until it was out of sight.


	14. Chapter 14

**Kindness of Strangers**

**Chapter 14**

The room reeked of cigars and cheap perfume. Everything was adorned in crystal and rich red velvet. Emmie blinked her eyes frequently, trying to take it all in. The sounds, smells, and scenery almost overwhelming to the small child. All she knew was that Rhett had taken her here, and he was conversing with a woman who wore too much make-up.

She sat still and quiet in a large arm chair, and occasionally other women would come over to her and try to start small conversation, admiring her looks and disposition. But Emmie didn't respond to them, they scared her and she desperately wanted to go home. Usually she would no have problem voicing her wishes to Rhett, but something told her not to bother him. Something was not quite right with him but she could not understand what.

Rhett Butler was positively drunk.

Emmie had believed her home to be extravagantly decorated thanks to Scarlett's taste, that Rhett often made mockery of. But this place was nothing Emmie could ever imagine, everything was so ornate she could hardly stand it.

"Why she looks just like her Mother!" a small pack of women squealed as they passed by the little girl. Emmie glared at them as their backs turned, how did they know her Mother?

Belle, who sat in the back of the room with Rhett now turned her attention to Emmie and the group of girls. "Hush up you three, Emmie Butler is a guest here and I won't have you scaring her." she looked to Rhett and frowned, "Rhett, go home will you? The child shouldn't be here, why she looks absolutely terrified. Let alone tired. And you're drunk."

"Don't be ridiculous Belle. I'm fine." Rhett slurred.

"Please Rhett, for me. It'll put my mind at ease."

He grunted stood up slowly and rubbed his head slowly, "Alright Belle. Only if you insist." Rhett walked over cautiously to Emmie trying not to fall and took her hand. "We're going home. Say goodbye."

Emmie looked at him in shock, she didn't want to say goodbye to these strangers.

"Say goodbye." he repeated firmly.

"Goodbye." Emmie whispered turning her head towards Belle and the others.

* * *

><p>"Rhett Butler I can't believe you!" Scarlett gasped as she saw her drunk husband walk into the house, Emmie clinging to him desperately. "Absolutely disgraceful! You're drunk! And you took Emmie to that Belle's house with you!"<p>

She crossed her arms as Rhett looked at her opening his mouth to respond smartly. "You don't fool me Rhett, I can smell it on you. It's absolutely disgusting. While it doesn't surprise me, shame on you for exposing Emmie to it! How could you Rhett? What were you thinking?"

Rhett glared setting Emmie on the ground, "Oh don't be such a saint Scarlett... it's... it's not like you give a care what happens to the child. Stop preaching."

"I do care! You can drink and smoke and hang around with those women as much as you like, I won't stop you. But I won't allow you to take Emmie along- it's inappropriate!"

"I can take her wherever I damn please. She's my child!" Rhett retorted squinting in anger.

"She's my child too Rhett." Scarlett snapped. Then she froze in shock surprised by her own words. Emmie was not her child, she would never fully belong to her. Yet, although many of Emmie's antics often irritated her, Scarlett felt a closeness with the child that she had never felt with Bonnie. Bonnie belonged to Rhett, she always had.

But Emmie belonged to_ them. _The child adored both of them as equally as possible, and she was theirs. Scarlett saw Emmie as her responsibility, and while she could not control how Rhett spoiled her, she would not stand Rhett taking her to scandalous places. Such as Belle Watling's.

For moments they stood in silence staring at each other. Emmie looked back and forth between them.

Scarlett slowly stepped towards the girl, seeing if Rhett would react, but he just stood there staring. So she moved closer and gathered Emmie up in her arms. "Where are we going Mother?" she whispered softly, thinking that the silence was some sort of game and she should play along.

"Upstairs for a bath." Scarlett whispered back glancing at Rhett before starting up the stairs. "And then off to bed."

Emmie yawned content in Scarlett's arms. It was a strange and rare gesture Scarlett ever made. The child was used to Scarlett only ever touching her if it was for some sort of reprimand. Never a loving, gentle touch such as this. She was delighted to be home and safe in her mother's arms. Although she was away for only few hours, Emmie desperately missed the quiet house and the comforting smell of Scarlett's gentle perfume. Belle's loud, smelly house had overwhelmed her, and Rhett was acting like a stranger.

"Mother?" Emmie asked as she sat in the oversized tub filled with hot water, "What's wrong with Daddy? Why did he take me to that strange place? It was terrible!"

"Cause he's drunk and delirious." Scarlett answered coldly.

Emmie stared at her oblivious, but did not ask for further explanation. "Mother? Why must I take a bath? I'm too tired!"

"Because you smell like cigars and cheap perfume from being at that disgraceful woman's house."

"Oh... are you mad Mother?"

Scarlett looked at Emmie starting to get irritated by all of her questions, but she shook her head and replied softly, "Not at you."

"But at Daddy." Emmie finished with a nod.

She did not respond to the child and continued scrubbing her with soap. Scarlett would usually never do such a job, but it was in the middle of the night and they were short on servants as it was. She would have to find Emmie a governess soon, as Mammy had returned to Tara and since passed. She should demand for Prissy, but the girl irritated Scarlett immensely with her ignorance and her high pitched mousey voice. Nor did she trust her with any small child.

"Mother?" Emmie repeated.

"Yes?" Scarlett sighed dressing her in her white nightgown with green ribbons.

"Do you love me?"

"What would make you ask such a question as that?" Scarlett asked.

Emmie bit her lip as Scarlett stared intensely at her, had she made a mistake? "Well... Daddy said you didn't care."

"When did he say that?"

"At that lady's house, and downstairs just now." she muttered glancing down.

Scarlett frowned amazed by the child's intuition, "He didn't know what he was saying. I love you a great deal... he just doesn't know it."

"Why not?"

"There are some people in this world Emmie, who show their love and admiration for people in a different way that others don't often understand."

Emmie furrowed her brows trying to understand, "Oh."

Scarlett stood up slowly and led Emmie to the nursery tucking her into bed. "Try and get some sleep."

"I'll have a nightmare." she whispered hoarsely.

"What kind of a nightmare? What'll happen?" Scarlett whispered back desperate to know.

"It's always the same. And you and Daddy and a lady who has blonde hair and dark eyes- like that china doll at the toy shop- are all there. And then something in the air makes it so I can't see. And you all disappear and no matter how much I look or how far I run I can never find you again. You're all gone. Why do you all go? You won't leave me will you Mother?"

Scarlett stared in interest and curiosity, now it all made sense. "No... no I'll never leave you."


	15. Chapter 15

**Kindness of Strangers **

**Chapter 15**

Rhett was crazy, why it was the only explanation Scarlett could find. She stood staring at him in shock as he packed his things in silence. "Where are you going? You can't possibly be leaving. Not again!"

Still he did not answer her, let alone look at her.

"Rhett! You must speak to me! You can't leave. It's not that easy anymore. What about Emmie? You can't possibly leave me with her."

"Why not?" Rhett snapped. "She seemed perfectly content with you last night."

Scarlett glared harshly, "Rhett, be fair. Last night was an accident! You were drunk and unaware. Emmie doesn't condemn you for it, why I'm sure she's completely forgotten."

"Interesting to see how the tables have turned..." Rhett muttered, "No Scarlett, I'm leaving for London. I need a break from all this, if only for a short while. I'll come back, if only for Emmie's sake."

She gritted her teeth, always thinking of everyone but her. Rhett would come back for Emmie surely, but not for Scarlett. Oh no, heaven forbid he come back for her. "She'll be broken hearted."

"Who are we talking about now Scarlett?" he grinned devilishly.

Scarlett rolled her eyes and left the room after that, she couldn't play his little games right now.

Emmie clung to him desperately as he made his way to the door with his suitcase, "Don't leave Daddy! Please stay! Why do you have to go? Why do you have to leave? Don't leave me Daddy! Please don't leave me!"

Rhett swept Emmie off her feet, "I won't be gone long Emmie darling, only for a few weeks. Can you do something for me while I'm gone?"

"Anything!"

"Be a good little girl and look after your mother for me."

"I will Daddy. I promise." the small girl grinned.

* * *

><p>Scarlett had begun searching for a governess to attend to Emmie shortly after Rhett's departure to England. She could not care for the child all by herself for the next couple weeks, why it was absolutely absurd for Rhett to assume she could!<p>

But days passed and Scarlett still neglected to hire anyone. All the women who had come to see her about the position all had a quality she disliked. None of them were like Mammy, who she loved and missed dearly.

"Well just what am I going to do with you now?" she muttered to herself as Emmie sat nearby playing with her few dolls.

So Scarlett had to resolve taking Emmie with her wherever she went. Wether it be the market, calling on neighbors, or visiting common places of business. Having the small child with her constantly got on her nerves rather quickly, no matter how quiet or good Emmie behaved. The fact that she could not complete daily tasks alone bothered Scarlett.

Although Emmie cherished such close interaction with her mother, daily trips and tasks to complete throughout Atlanta tired and annoyed the child.

"I don't want to go! I'm tired and want to play with my dolls!" Emmie whined loudly one day as Scarlett dragged her through the crowed streets. But Emmie planted herself firmly and fought Scarlett's yanks and pulls with matching stubbornness and fury.

"Emmie please!" Scarlett hissed. "Just one more thing!"

"No!" she wailed. "I want to go home! You can't make me go!"

Scarlett raised her eyebrows at those words, now seeing it as a challenge. She stopped trying to pull the child along and stared sternly at her, "You'll go. You'll go if I have to carry you, or drag you by your feet every step of the way!"

"Let go! Let go! I won't go! I won't!" Emmie thrashed about and continued to cry, so loudly that people had begun to look their way with dirty looks.

Scarlett stared back at the on-lookers stubbornly, not daring to expose some of the real shame and embarrassment she felt. In a flash of fury Scarlett raised her hand and struck Emmie, which she regretted instantly as she watched Emmie recoil in hurt and fear.

But the girl did not scream, cry, or try to escape from Scarlett's grasp. She stared at Scarlett with wide eyes in silence, almost as if she had no clue what hit her. "I'm sorry Mother." Emmie whispered hoarsely.

"It's alright Emmie... It's alright." Scarlett whispered back picking the small girl up, "Do your feet hurt?"

"Yes Mother."

"We'll be home soon." she assured continuing down the street. Although Scarlett had given the lumber mills to Ashley a few years before and Frank's General Store was sold to a newcomer from California, Scarlett still had the privilege of looking over the businesses. Ashley was a poor business man and she often went over the books with him once a month. But today she had set to check on the Californian man, Victor Sampson.

She had caught him in the middle of dusting off shelves and merchandise, but he was pleased to see her. After all, if it weren't for Scarlett and the store he would probably be a beggar on the streets. "Good day Mrs. Butler! How are you?"

"Good day Mr. Sampson." Scarlett smiled sweetly, "I'm fine thank you. Just stopped by to see how things were going."

Victor slung the rag over his shoulder and patted his hands on his pants, "Oh just fine. Business is as well as can be expected. Do you need anything today?"

"No. It looks like you're doing a lovely job with the store Mr Sampson. I just knew I could count on you. But if you ever fall into a tight pinch, please let me know. I wouldn't want to lose this place to people I don't trust."

Victor shook his head "Of course not, that would be most unfortunate. I would not disappoint you like that Mrs. Butler."

It wasn't till after they left the store that Emmie asked, "Mother, can we go to the toy shop please?"

"I thought you said you were tired. Besides, you have plenty of toys at home."

"That's not fair! We always get to go where you want to go!" she pouted.

Scarlett sighed, "Emmie, stop pouting."

"But it isn't. Why can't we go to the toy shop?"

"Because I said so. I'm tired, there's only so much I can do. And you need to take a nap."

"A nap, oh no Mother!" Emmie whined.

"Yes a nap. Because I need a break..."

But Emmie never did take her nap that day, as when they returned to the house Emmie found Rhett waiting for them.

"Daddy you're back!" she squealed with excitement.

Scarlett crossed her arms, "You're back early. It's only been nearly two weeks."

"I never specified how many weeks I'd be gone." Rhett answered, "Besides, I missed my little princess to much." He smiled twirling Emmie in the air.

Scarlett raised a brow at him, "I see."

He smirked, "You look tired my dear, have you been busy?" Rhett looked to Emmie who sat in his arms, "You haven't been a naughty little girl have you? Cause if you were, I'm not giving you your present I brought back."

"A present! For me? I want it, I want it! I was perfect, wasn't I Mother?"

Besides the episode that had happened on the way to the store, Emmie had acted rather nicely, "Yes... I suppose you were."

"See Daddy?" Emmie smiled thinly. "May I have my present now?"

"Oh I guess so." Rhett laughed setting Emmie on the ground and grabbing something out of his large suitcase.

Emmie bounced up and down in excitement outstretching her arms.

Scarlett's eyes widened as Rhett placed a black and white puppy a little smaller than Emmie, into the girls arms.

"He's perfect!" Emmie giggled struggling to hold onto the dog.

"Why Rhett!" Scarlett gasped, "What exactly is it?"

Rhett looked over and smiled, "An English Springer Spaniel. He's just under a year old, I purchased him from a farmer I met one day on his visit to the city and we started talking about our families. When I mentioned Emmie and how I'd been wanting to get her a companion he told me about the small pack of dogs he owned and how this one in particular would be perfect for her. His name is Duke. Do you like him darling?"

"Oh yes Daddy, he's lovely!"

Scarlett however was not so pleased, she didn't dislike dogs, but she wasn't crazy about them either. But Emmie was happy, and it wasn't a pony, so Scarlett didn't dare complain. It didn't take long for Scarlett to realize what a good companion Duke was to all of them.

But just as Emmie belonged to Rhett and Scarlett, Duke belonged to Emmie.


	16. Chapter 16

**Kindness of Strangers **

**Chapter 16**

_Eight Years Later... _

For the girls who attended the small school house right outside the hustle and bustle of Atlanta, it was a rare treat to see Emmie Butler embarrassed in front of the class for her disobedience. Emmie Butler deserved such isolation on many occasions, but often never got caught in her carelessness or cruel nature.

That was not the case this day however, and seeing their tormenter in front of the class on display with a degrading sign was a triumph for the other students.

The girls grabbed their coats and passed Emmie with a smirk, "That ought to teach her! The pompous thing! Thinking she's the Belle of the Ball, how outrageous!"

Such insults did not affect Emmie, nor did being put on display. She stood stiffly with her head high and no expression crossed her face. At her twelve years of age the pride, stubbornness, and vanity she always possessed did not waver. She would not change that in a second for her jealous and silly classmates.

But Emmie did look longingly out the window as the sky turned dark and the trees swayed violently in the wind of the oncoming storm. Her parents would worry, and she didn't want to get caught in the rain.

"Mr. Walters, if I promised to pay attention in class would you let me go?"

"And I have that promise?"

"Oh yes sir!" Emmie nodded

The older gentlemen fixed his glasses, "Give me your slate please."

Emmie's eyes grew in fright, "Oh no!"

Mr. Walters eyed her suspiciously taking the slate from her then proceeding to examine it. One side displayed the message he made Emmie write down but when he flipped it over he found a mocking picture and quote of himself.

"Did you draw this Miss Butler?"

Emmie cringed, "I- I don't know how that got there!" but Emmie knew she was caught and in an immense amount of trouble by the way Mr. Walters glared at her. As she watched him walk to his desk and retrieve the notorious wooden plank she tensed in terror. She'd rather be subjected to multiple whippings from Scarlett than just a few smacks of that thing! However there was nothing she could do or say, protesting would

only make it worse for her. Although Emmie wore multiple layers of clothing due to the winter weather the plank still stung her skin, there was no doubt in her mind that whelps would be developed by morning.

She trudged home in misery as the storm had hit and rain was coming down in thick, cold sheets.

When she entered the house on Peachtree Street her spaniel Duke came sprinting towards her, barking loudly. The fact that Emmie was dripping from head to toe of course did not phase the dog who was merely delighted to see the girl and proceeded to rub up against her dark red dress.

Emmie smiled at Duke forgetting how miserable she was if only for a second. "Who's a good boy?" she squealed happily, ruffling his long feathered fur.

"Emmie, what in the world!" Rhett's voice came from the doorway in the parlor. "Where have you been? You've gone and got caught in the rain! "

Emmie frowned, "It wasn't my fault. It was that dreadful Mr. Walters! He kept me after school, and then- and then he hit me with that wooden plank of his!"

"He hit you?" Rhett repeated angrily.

"He did! He did!" the girl cried. "I've never been so ashamed in my whole life!"

"Well then you won't be going back. I never liked that school anyway. You deserve much better." Rhett decided going over to her and walking her into the parlor and sitting her down in front of the fireplace. Duke followed obediently and laid at Emmie's feet soaking up the heat of the fire with her.

She sat in front of the fire with a smirk of triumph upon her lips. Served Mr. Walters right for beating her! The only person Emmie would ever allow to hit her and get away with it would be Scarlett, which reminded her, "Where's Mother?"

"Well Emmie, what have you gotten yourself into now?" Scarlett asked entering the room.

The girl turned her head quickly and bit her lip, why was everyone sneaking up on her?

"Scarlett, I don't want Emmie going back to that school house." Rhett stated setting his glass down.

"Why ever not? What happened? What did you do?"

"Me!" Emmie cried. "I didn't do anything! Mr. Walters kept me after class and beat me and then I had to walk home in the storm!"

Scarlett stood over Emmie as she huddled by the fire, a stern look about her face, "You expect me to believe Mr. Walters beat you because he felt like it? If that isn't the funniest thing I heard all day!"

Emmie stared at her mother in terror, Scarlett had to be the only person that could intimidate her. She glanced to Rhett quickly before stuttering, "Well... well I didn't do anything that deserved a beating! Not to mention I got caught in the rain, now my dress is ruined!"

"Dresses can be replaced." Scarlett snapped. "Go upstairs and change before you catch something."

Emmie leaped up, "Yes Mother." and hurried upstairs, Duke chasing after her.

Rhett sighed, "You don't have to be so hard Scarlett."

"Like hell I don't..." she muttered. "Rhett if you pull her out of that school-"

"I'll spoil her? Yes, you remind me of that constantly don't you? But I remain with that decision, I want her out of that school immediately."

Scarlett crossed her arms, "And then just what will she do? I won't let her run about YouAtlanta with the dog all day!"

"I think we should send her to Europe. She's too comfortable here... she practically thinks she owns all of Peachtree Street, and God knows what else."

She blinked in surprise, Rhett suggesting Emmie leave? She would have never of guessed it, "Europe? So far away? Are you sure that's a good idea? She could get into the same amount of trouble over in Europe.

Rhett shrugged, "Probably, but she'll be more cautious I think. Don't you see she's never left Atlanta? I think that's the problem."

"Oh but Rhett, she's still so young..."

"Twelve years old, almost a lady."

"No Rhett, a girl. It isn't a good idea!"

He laughed loudly, "My pet, you truly are a hypocrite. You scold the child about how poorly she behaves, but you're not willing to try anything worth while to change it. Emmie needs a change of scenery, new surroundings and people to conquer."

But Scarlett adamantly refused the idea. She would not have Emmie taken from her, no matter how naughty the girl behaved. Emmie had to be watched all the time, and Scarlett was the only one Emmie would submit to. No, Emmie would only get into catastrophes in Europe without Scarlett there to keep her in check. She wouldn't allow Rhett to do it. Emmie needed her, but something Scarlett would never admit was that she needed Emmie.

"I'm sorry Rhett, but we'll just have to think of some other way."

Rhett sighed, "If you insist Scarlett, but don't forget my idea. Because I won't be forgetting it, so that when there's nothing else we can do you can look at me and admit how right I was."

"You really are a varmint." Scarlett sneered.

He smirked, "Good night, Scarlett."


	17. Chapter 17

**Kindness of Strangers **

**Chapter 17**

In the late morning Scarlett descended the stairs and made her way into the dining room to find Rhett sipping his coffee and Emmie staring at a hot plate of eggs with biscuits smothered in jam.

"Aren't you hungry dear?" Rhett asked softly, "Cook made you're favorite."

Emmie scrunched her nose and shook her head shoving the plate away, "No Papa, I'm not hungry."

This caught Rhett off guard, although Emmie was consumed with her looks and upholding them she never skimped on meals. In fact, she could be quite the glutton when she felt like it.

"Why aren't you at school?" Scarlett demanded completely pushing aside the child's strange behavior.

Emmie's head snapped up and she stiffened her back, "Papa said I wasn't going back. Didn't you Papa?"

"Indeed I did." Rhett smiled leaning back in his chair.

She opened her mouth to scream and protest but Rhett glanced over his shoulder with his triumphant smirk. No matter how much Scarlett disapproved Emmie wasn't going back. She huffed angrily and took her usual seat.

As she was given her own plate of food, Scarlett began to pick at it in her usual way. It was then she noticed Emmie's unusual behavior. Not only did she not touch her food, she was hardly saying a word. And Emmie always had something to say.

"May I be excused?"

Scarlett and Rhett looked up in surprise, "Where are you going to go?"

Emmie bit her lip and rubbed the back of her head, "I'm taking Duke for a walk. I... don't feel too well, I think I just need some fresh air."

"Are you sure? Maybe you should lay down." Scarlett said.

"I think your Mother's right Emmie. If you don't feel well you should go back to bed."

"No." Emmie snapped. "I'm taking Duke for a walk." She pushed her chair out from under her and whistled for her furry companion. Even at his older age the medium sized dog came trampling into the dining room wagging his tail happily. He jumped on Emmie wanting to be held. He was not a big dog, but he wasn't considered a lap dog either. Regardless, Duke loved laying on people and often curled up on Emmie's lap whenever he got the chance.

But Emmie ignored the behavior she usually laughed at and forced the dog off of her.

When the door slammed shut Scarlett looked to Rhett with an expression of worry.

"Don't worry my pet, Duke will take good care of her."

* * *

><p>Emmie regretted not listing to her parents advice. Although it was a nice crisp morning the girl felt beads of sweat on her forehead and felt weak at the knees. If it wasn't for Duke pulling her along she would surely collapse. Yet the people who stopped to greet the famous Butler child hardly noticed her weakened state of being. In fact, for Emmie these quick greetings were nothing more than a blur of words and faces. It wasn't until she reached her Uncle Ashley's house that she strained to keep focus. Duke had fallen into a barking fit, which meant Beau must have been on the porch.<p>

"Scarlett Anne, won't you keep that scruffy little dog of yours quiet!" Beau called, standing up from his seat with a jeering laugh. He was now a young man smart and refined, but that didn't mean he didn't have fun teasing his much younger cousin. However, when Emmie did not sneer back at him for all the childish taunts within that one sentence he peered at her with worry. "Emmie... is everything alright?"

"What? Oh... oh yes Beau I'm fine."

But he wasn't convinced. He hurried to the gate and let Emmie in leading her up the porch steps and sitting her in his chair. "You're not fine. You look like you're about to be sick."

"Oh Beau... don't say such things." she whispered turning away from his gaze.

"What are doing walking around with that four legged little monster? You should be home in bed." he scolded her.

But Emmie stared at him with glazed and heavy eyes, she wasn't listening to him.

"You're going home right now. And I'm helping you there." Beau stated pulling Emmie to her feet.

She yanked away from him and squeezed her eyes tightly, "I don't need you're help. I'm perfectly capable of walking myself home..."

He sighed as he watched his cousin struggle down the steps and to the gate. Beau watched her intently irritated by her stubbornness. It wasn't till he turned around to enter the house that he heard Emmie's body hit the street, and the dog that irritated him so immensely start barking uncontrollably.

Beau leaped off the porch and jumped over the fence. He shoved Duke away from Emmie's unconscious body and picked her up himself. He'd never seen the girl faint in her whole life, something was seriously wrong.

* * *

><p>"She's definitely running a temperature." Rhett muttered removing his hand from the girls forehead. "Beau we are in your debt. Who knows how long she would have been out there if you weren't around."<p>

Beau shrugged, "Not long, that dog of hers sure threw a fit. Not to mention, it's not everyday you find a young girl passed out on the street... but thanks Uncle Rhett, it really wasn't any trouble. I'm just glad I was there too."

It wasn't until Beau's departure that Scarlett and Rhett's worry began to show and effect one another.

"Why did you let her go out?" Rhett snapped harshly.

"I was the one who suggested she stay home in the first place!" Scarlett defended herself sharply, "Don't you dare try to blame me!"

Rhett stormed through the house raving mad, "I have the gumption to go teach that Mr. Walters a thing or two!"

"Rhett be sensible! It isn't Mr. Walters fault Emmie's ill! Leave the poor man and his school house alone!"

"Oh but it is his fault! If he had left Emmie alone and let her leave with all the other students, she would have been home earlier. She wouldn't have been caught in that nasty storm last night, and she wouldn't be laying upstairs unconsisious with god knows what now!" he screamed back heading towards the door.

Scarlett followed him frightened of what he might do, "Rhett where are you going? You can't possibly do anything to Mr. Walters!"

"I won't waste my time with any school teacher right now, I'm going to fetch a doctor."

Scarlett sighed in relief when Rhett returned with Dr. Meade. She was gracious for the man who seemed immune to Death's mighty grip. Why he was old when Scarlett had first arrived in Atlanta all those years ago, she had no idea how old he was now.

Emmie had regained her consiousness shortly before Dr. Meade's arrival but she could hardly talk to him without falling into nasty coughing fits.

"Pneumonia." the doctor concluded. "Most definetly."

Scarlett froze. She had known many people who had fallen dead from the sickness, including Charles. But something told Scarlett the twelve year old was stronger still then her foolish first husband.

At least she hoped.

"Is there anything you can do?" Rhett asked.

"I'm afraid not. But you must keep her warm, chicken broth and tea is probably the best thing for her. If she'll eat them. She'll have chills, sweats, difficulty breathing, she may become deliorius. There is no cure for pneumonia Captain Butler. Best thing to do is pray for a miracle."

So Rhett and Scarlett watched Dr. Meade leave with heavy hearts. No one could help Emmie now except herself.

"I am going to die?" Emmie whispered weakly, her large green eyes struggling to stay open.

"No." Rhett answered. "No you're not."

"I'm not afraid to die..."

"You won't darling." Scarlett whispered, "I know you won't. Stop talking like that right this instant."

Emmie cringed in pain as she took a breath, "Are you scared Mother? Don't be sad, not for me."

"I'm not scared. You'll conquer this like everything else."

Emmie smiled softly, "I hope so. I would miss you and Papa terribly."

"Get some rest now." Rhett interjected.

"Wait. Tell... tell Cousin Beau I'm sorry... and thank you for me. Will you...?"

Scarlett stood slowly and forced back her tears, "Of course we will darling. Of course."

Rhett nodded in agreement and whistled for Duke who came and laid down contently at the foot of the small bed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Kindness of Strangers **

**Chapter 18**

"_Please don't cry Mother... I can stand everyone's tears but yours." whispered the frail, pale child who was once known for her shining emerald eyes, rosy cheeks, and vivacious ways. _

_Scarlett forced a smile as she sat by the bed in the dark, gloomy room. "I know." _

_Emmie smiled sadly, "You promised me once... that you would never leave me. How I hate being left alone..." she took a shallow breath and continued, "I think it was always meant to be this way..." _

"_What do you mean? Don't talk so somberly Emmie, I can hardly stand it." _

_Emmie laughed laughed ever so lightly, "No. It's not somber. It's sad that I'm the one leaving you... but I'd rather have it this way. Don't you see...? Living a life without you Mother... why it would be no life at all." _

"_Don't you know I'm invincible? You would never have to live life without me." Scarlett choked. _

_A single tear trickled down the child's thin and hollow cheek, "No one's invincible Mother. I wish I was. Because leaving you will be almost as painful as having to lose you." _

"_Emmie, you've fought for so long, just fight a little longer. You'll make it through this. I know you will. " _

"_No one can fight forever Mother. Not like you. I wish I possessed your strength and courage... but I'm nothing more than a selfish little girl who's disobedient and acts on self-absorbed notions... I'm nothing special. I never have been."_

_Scarlett's heart ached at that, and she was astonished by Emmie's thoughtful words. The child had never shown wisdom in such subjects before, perhaps dying changed people. "You're not any of those things. What child isn't selfish or disobedient every now and then?" she sniffled. _

"_You are sweet to me, aren't you Mother? I always wanted to be like you. I'm afraid I've turned out rather disappointing." _

"_Don't try to be modest Emmie. You're not going anywhere. You're going to get better and be able to do whatever your heart desires." Scarlett cried. "Whatever you want." _

_Emmie frowned and touched Scarlett's hand gently, "Poor Mother... you will miss me, won't you? But not as much as I'll miss you... even in heaven my heart will ache for you most completely." _

_The room that seemed dark before turned darker still, and as Scarlett watched the last bit of life slip from Emmie's eyes her world grew cold and numb. There was nothing for her to do but scream and cry for those she had lost, and all her misfortunes. _

* * *

><p>She was shaken awake by a large looming figure, at first this frightened her terribly but then she realized it was only Rhett.<p>

"Another nightmare?" he asked softly, "You were screaming and crying in your sleep again."

Scarlett laid relaxed in his arms, this was not hard, teasing Rhett. This was the gentle and caring Rhett she so desperately missed. "Oh Rhett, I don't know what I'll do if Emmie dies!" she sobbed. "I've had so many in people in my life taken away from me. But her death is just something I can't face! Rhett! Rhett... I'm frightened for her."

"You love her a great deal don't you Scarlett?"

Scarlett nodded wiping her nose, "Yes. I told you I cared for her, but you never listened. You scoffed and laughed at me. You never listened..."

Rhett frowned, "Yes, but I guess in a sense I always knew. You never fully ignored her..." he stopped himself there, mentioning Bonnie would be a miserable thing to do at the moment.

"Then why were you so cruel and nasty Rhett? Why?"

"My own stupid arrogance. I was jealous of you Scarlett, Emmie always preferred you to me. And for the longest time I couldn't except that."

Scarlett laughed softly, "I don't see why she should. I'm so rotten to her. I don't pet and spoil her like you."

"Some children liked being spoiled but crave discipline and harshness at the same time. She loves you Scarlett because you see through her. Much like Mammy saw through you." Rhett answered slowly. "She won't leave us without a fight if I know her like I think I do."

Rhett and Scarlett found as the days passed however, just how quickly Emmie was deteriorating. She was up all hours of the night coughing something awful. And she felt so wretched and miserable she could hardly eat the broth Dr. Meade had suggested. Emmie couldn't help but feel helpless and doomed in such a state, and often cried herself to exhaustion which aided her condition no further.

"I'm never going to get better am I Mother?" she asked one day, her eyes red and cheeks raw from tears. "Tell me the truth."

"I don't know... but I plan on getting you better yet. So don't you worry." Scarlett answered back.

Emmie blinked and turned her head away, "I prayed to God for my recovery, but He isn't listening. He never listens unless you give something in return. Well... I have nothing to give. Let Him take me if he wants, but I'll never look to Him again. He's nothing but disappointment..."

Scarlett looked at the child in surprise. Scarlett herself had never been exactly religious. In fact she had often seen God as nothing more than a bargain. He had been merciful to her many times, and she had promised Him many things. Promises she never kept for a long time. Emmie naturally adopted the same outlook, but had never prayed for anything before. She hadn't needed to. If God was being merciless Scarlett was sure it was only to punish her. Not the young girl who had never committed anything truly sinful in her whole life. Scarlett hoped and prayed that if God was everything Ellen had taught her, he would be merciful for Emmie's sake. Not her own.

"You mustn't say such things, darling. I'm sure He's trying his very best."

Emmie grumbled in doubt and closed her eyes to sleep.

When Scarlett found Rhett he sat at his desk digging through piles of paperwork. His search seemed important and full of purpose. "Scarlett. I want Emmie sent to England as soon as she gets better."

"_What?_" Scarlett gasped, "What on earth are you talking about? I thought I told you-"

"I have gotten word from a friend of mine in London that Charlotte Madison has taken control of the Dixon estate. She's stolen the property and is living there without permission. Benson Wilkes is just as rotten as that daft old woman, they both agree the estate belongs to them. And Thomas Wilkes is no longer around to set the record straight."

"That nasty woman is _still_ living?" Scarlett muttered. "Well... well what are we going to do? Sending Emmie to England won't help anything. She's just a young girl, it's not like she can barricade the household herself. And she's so ill Rhett, even if she does recover it'll take her months before she's ready for the journey! It's just a house... is it worth it?"

"It's Emmie's house damn it! It's hers! And I won't stand for it to be stolen from under her nose!"

Scarlett blinked in silence, "Rhett... Emmie doesn't even know about the house. She doesn't know about anything. Just keep it that way. She's so frail and sensitive right now. What would she say if we told her her whole life has been a lie? How would she feel! She'd hate us Rhett- she'd resent us for the rest of her life. I won't let you ruin what we have made. I won't let you do it. Let Charlotte have the house! Let her have it. And just leave things the way they are."

"Scarlett how can you be so selfish?" Rhett snapped. "That house and inheritance is all Emmie has from Isabella and Henry and you want to give it away? You want to take away Emmie's only attachment to her real parents? Scarlett, I love Emmie dearly just as you- but that isn't fair and you know it. She has a right to know."

"I don't believe you!" Scarlett cried. "How can you suggest such a thing- how could you want to spoil all we've made? If you love Emmie Rhett, you won't do it. You'll leave well enough alone and let Charlotte keep the house. Emmie doesn't need it. She's perfectly content here. She never has to know, let her live happily- please."

Rhett sighed, "We aren't talking about Emmie anymore Scarlett. We're talking about you and your happiness. I never would have expected it from you years ago, but it's obvious you can't live without her. In many ways, that's selfish." He paused pushing the papers aside and walking away from the desk, "I won't pursue taking the estate back if you're so desperate. It's obvious, somethings never change with you."

Scarlett stared in shock as Rhett left the room, how could he be so kind and gentle one moment, and then so cold and nasty the next? Why shouldn't she want Emmie to be happy- if that meant keeping her oblivious of a life that never would matter in the first place- it didn't matter, as long as she was happy.


	19. Chapter 19

**Kindness of Strangers**

**Chapter 19**

It is often said miracles happen everyday, they are often just too small to notice.

The miracle of Emmie Butler overcoming her deadly case of pneumonia did not go unnoticed by Scarlett and Rhett however. They were more than ecstatic to see the child pull through. The fact that they did not have to watch another child of theirs succumb to death's grip was an immense comfort to them, and Emmie got showered with kisses, presents, and praises even more.

This pleased Emmie very much, and helped to inflate her ego that had shriveled up with the thoughts of death over the past few weeks. Although Emmie had defeated her illness she still looked extremely delicate and fragile. Her skin was a deathly white, not the normal smooth alabaster skin she worked so hard to possess. Her slim figure turned twiggy despite her petite stature. It was a terror for her just to look in the mirror.

"I'm afraid I look like a walking corpse! It's dreadful!" she exasperated one night as she greedily ate her food.

Scarlett watched her with slight disapproval, "Don't eat so fast Emmie. You're using a fork, not a shovel!"

Rhett shot a quick glare to Scarlett angry that she should scold the child for wanting a nice meal. She was much to thin and needed the sustenance. "I'm sure when you get back to school and get some of that nice Georgia sun on you, you'll look as lovely as a peach."

"Georgia sun? School?" Emmie cried dropping her fork, "But Papa! You said I didn't have to go back to that wretched school! And I wouldn't dare stand in the sun! Why... why I'd look like that ghastly Beth!" she cried referring to a poor girl with tanned skin and showers of freckles, who worked on the small farm her parents owned.

"You have no right to say such things Emmie. It is no shame to have tanned skin and freckles. Don't you know that poor girl has to slave on that little farm just to support her parents? If she doesn't she'll loose them and the farm- the only things she has!" Scarlett hissed defensively. She had seen Beth at Emmie's old school house on multiple occasions and shared much sympathy with her. Scarlett had to endure such hardships during the war and felt sorry for the child who was so much younger than her at the time. She wouldn't stand for Emmie bad mouthing the child who seemed so quiet and sincere. If Emmie had had any friends at the school house (which she did not) she would have hoped it'd be Beth. But Emmie's obvious distaste and prejudice against the less fortunate went against that.

"Why should I care?" Emmie snarked back pouting her lip in the usual fashion. "It's just a farm. If I had to do that- I'd be so ashamed and embarrassed! It's disgraceful to have to work like a field hand."

SMACK!

"Scarlett!" Rhett gasped as he watched Scarlett strike Emmie across the face so hard the child nearly fell out of her seat. Yet, Rhett did not dare speak against her action no matter how much he wanted to. Emmie's disgust towards Beth and the poor had hit home with Scarlett, and she took great offense. She had lived in such poverty and would not listen to such slandering. Especially from Emmie who was more ignorant then she often seemed.

Emmie forced back tears as she held her face, knowing if Scarlett happened to see them she would claim her a faker and scold her further. Much like a dog Emmie did not think of her actions, and regretted them immensely later. She had been told of her mother's struggle with Tara- how could she be so stupid? But Emmie's face burned with pain, and her head pounded violently. "That hurt Mother..." she whispered weakly hiding her face still, "That hurt Mother... that hurt." Emmie repeated herself many more times, each time growing louder until she broke out into sobs. They were sobs of shock, pain, hurt, regret, and confusion. Scarlett had hit her many times before, but never so hatefully. Never so hard.

Emmie stood up slowly containing herself and looked to Rhett, "I'll be going up to my room now... I'm sorry for being so nasty. And I'll do whatever you wish Papa... goodnight." Emmie's eyes stayed focused on Rhett, she did not dare look at Scarlett and retreated up the stairs quickly

Rhett pushed his plate away and crossed his arms, "Well Scarlett, are you satisfied? Did hitting the child make you feel better?"

"Did you hear her Rhett? Did you hear her? So rude and nasty!" Scarlett snapped.

"You didn't answer the question my pet, are you satisfied with what you did?" he repeated calmly.

Scarlett watched him closely, he was not being hurtful or careless, he was being tactful. She looked to her hands and felt some shame sink in, "No."

Rhett nodded, "I do not disagree with you that Emmie was being rather unkind and hurtful. She had no right saying such things. But she is an ignorant child who needs teaching, and she often says things she does not mean in the heat of the moment. Much like another person I know. You and I parent very differently Scarlett, and I don't have the place to tell you how to treat Emmie. But think about what you just did, and act as your conscience tells you. This is between you and Emmie. Not me."

* * *

><p>Emmie attended the new school Rhett had found the very next morning, and was very pleased with it. Unlike Mr. Walter's small shabby schoolhouse that often leaked when it rained, this schoolhouse was newer and bigger. The girls who attended resided in the same class as the Butler child and Emmie did not feel so out of place. She loved her new teacher Ms. Daisy who was a calm and patient young woman. Academics were entwined with proper etiquette, which was a nice break for the Butler child who found literature and mathematics rather irritating.<p>

In fact, she was so happy and comfortable in this new enviorment, Emmie had forgotten all about the quarrel she had created with Scarlett. That is until she began her walk home and happened to pass the small and unfortunate farm she slandered the night before. Emmie shrank in shame as she passed by and tried to hide her face from Beth who was pulling up weeds in the front lawn. But Emmie was not a hard girl to miss in her fashionable clothes and distinct looks.

Beth smiled and stood up dusting off her hands on her apron, "Scarlett Anne!" she called.

Emmie turned her head and bit back a rude retort, she couldn't stand it when people called her by that name. Beth was hardly an exception, but the poor girl was so gentle and kind, insisting it to be beautiful and fitting. "Hello Beth."

"You weren't at school... I was worried."

"Worried? Whatever for?"

Beth looked to the ground with embarrasment, "Oh... oh I don't know. I just worry. Mama always says I'm a worrier."

Emmie tilted her head and examined the modest girl, perhaps she had been to harsh. She had never payed Beth any attention before, and yet here she was worried for her. Emmie was sure all the other girls enjoyed her absence, but not Beth. "How kind of you. I had pnuemonia, but am perfectly well now."

"Will you be coming back to school?"

"I'm afraid not Beth, Papa has enrolled me in a much nicer school now."

Beth cringed lightly at the comment, she thought Mr. Walters school very nice and humble. She didn't expect anything less however from the girl that stood before her, in her rich red silk and elegant airs.

Emmie saw this change in Beth's face and frowned slightly, "Oh... I didn't mean to upset you Beth... Mr. Walter's school is very fine. But just not for me."

Beth looked on uncomfortable, and played with the hem of her dirty day dress, "How is your Mother and Papa?"

"As well as they can be... how about yours?"

"Mama is ill and Father is forever at work. But I don't mind so much. I like looking after the land. It's all I got besides them." Beth answered modestly with a kind smile.

Emmie felt bad for the girl just a few months younger than herself, "Beth... I was wondering if you'd like to come over for supper? I'd think you'd enjoy it very much and we can send some extra home for your Mama."

"Oh... oh no! I couldn't possibly." Beth stuttered trying to hide her blushing face. Such an invitation was too much for the shy child. "For I have nothing to wear, and don't like taking such charity. No matter how nice."

"Bother such things!" Emmie replied, "It is not charity, but a kind gesture. What you wear is no problem. And to make you feel more comfortable I shall dine in my undergarments if you wish!"

The girl was scandalized by that, but broke out into such hard laughter tears rolled down her cheeks. Imagining Emmie eating dinner in her corset and petticoat was an amusing sight within her mind. "Alright Scarlett Anne, but only if you insist so."

"I insist!" Emmie cried.

And Emmie did very much insist. Beth was shy and sweet, and Emmie thought she deserved much better. She felt like a wretched person for insulting her so. Inviting Beth over for a nice supper would surely make up for that, and show her Mother what a nice young lady she could be.

However, as kind as Emmie's offer was, she did not see her own selfishness in it. She often never did.


	20. Chapter 20

**Kindness of Strangers **

**Chapter 20**

Art time was the only time of the day where the small class of girls were allowed outside during lessons. So every girl took this to their advantage considering they were often left alone to paint something specific. But this was also the time many decided to cause problems and juicy conversation, since Ms. Daisy's supervision was not there to prevent it.

"So what did you do yesterday afternoon Scarlett Anne?"

Emmie glared at the girl who smirked knowingly across from her. Emmie got along with most of her peers, but not with this one. Not with Margaret.

"As if it's any of your business." Emmie snapped defensively.

Margaret grinned devilishly and turned to the girls beside her, "I know what she did. I saw Scarlett Anne Butler conversing with that white trash girl Beth! Can you believe it?"

"Oh Scarlett, did you really?" gasped multiple classmates. "What was she like?"

"She invited her to supper!" Margaret squealed with amusement, pleased by the sound of everyone's scandalized screams.

Emmie leaped from her seat, "It's none of your business! I may invite to supper whoever I please. Beth was perfectly pleasant. She knew more than any of you mealy-mouthed brats!" But Emmie directed this to Margaret, of which she was now nose to nose with. How dare she try to start problems with her! How dare she!

Margaret pouted mockingly, "There's no need for harsh words Scarlett Anne, I think it's sweet to give charity to the less fortunate. Just be careful you don't catch the plague from that thing."

"If I catch the plague from anyone Margaret- it would most definitely be you!" Emmie hissed clutching her fists threateningly.

"You think you're so high and mighty!" she cried. "Well, I know all about you and your family! You think your the Belle of Atlanta all because your Captain Butler's child! But you live in scandal- my mother told me so! She told me all about you! And your mother she-"

Emmie grabbed Margaret's dress roughly, "I would advise you to shut your stupid mouth. You have no right to speak about my mother. And if you do I'll knock your teeth out." her tone was icy cold.

"If you hit me I'll tell my mother on you!" Margaret screamed. "See if you're ever allowed back here again!"

"You think I care about being expelled." Emmie laughed, "If it'll shut you up I wouldn't care one little bit."

The other girls watched in terror from their easels. Fights never broke out at school, nothing like this. They all wondered if Emmie would actually hit Margaret, most of them believed she deserved it and quietly rooted for the Butler child. But like always there were the few who were against the whole thing, and thought Emmie very rude and unladylike to threaten so.

Emmie let go of Margaret's dress and watched her stumble away in amusement. But Margaret was not so amused, in fact she was entirely flustered and outraged. "I'm telling my mother on you Scarlett Anne Butler! I'm telling!"

A girl gasped and pointed to their approaching teacher, Emmie whipped around and yanked Margaret's pigtail, "Oh hush up!"

Margaret cried softly grabbing her head but straightened at the sight of Ms. Daisy, understanding her enemy's reasoning. Although Margaret wouldn't dare let Emmie get away with it.

* * *

><p>Emmie sat quietly by the fireplace with a book in her lap and Duke at her feet. It was a peaceful evening for her with Rhett in Charleston for business and Scarlett ignoring her by amusing herself up in that master suite of hers. The door was locked and bolted, so Emmie figured she was drinking her occasional brandy. Such things had never been a secret to the young girl.<p>

She remembered once as a toddler watching her mother pour herself a small glass and sampling the dark liquid when Scarlett's back was turned. Emmie figured she would have never been caught, if not for screaming in shock from the bold taste and how her throat burned immensely afterwards. The taste of brandy was something she'd never forget as long as she lived, nor the whipping she received afterwards. A smile played on her lips at the memory no matter how unfortunate, the whole thing had been so silly. Emmie did not enjoy getting whipped by Scarlett, far from it, but she figured she deserved every whipping she was given in some way.

Emmie's moments of bliss were interrupted by knocks at the door and as Duke leaped up and sprinted away to protect his property Emmie set her things down and went to the entrance way. She looked up the long staircase to see if Scarlett would stir from her sanctuary, but when she did not Emmie continued to the door having to shove Duke away before opening it.

But when the visitor was revealed Duke's protective barks turned into vicious ones and Emmie had to hold him back desperately. She peered at the woman who looked about her mothers age although she found her much less attractive. She looked nasty and horrid with a scorn on her face, she did not like her, and neither did Duke apparently.

"May... may I help you?"

"Are you Scarlett Anne Butler?" the woman snapped.

"Yes, yes that's me. Who are you? My mother doesn't allow me to talk to strangers." Emmie replied.

The strange woman scoffed, "No, no of course she doesn't. My name is India Templeton, Margaret's mother. She told me about what you did and you won't get away with it. I want to talk to your mother and father immediately."

Emmie glared hard, "My father isn't home and my mother is busy. You'll have to come back another time, I'm awfully sorry."

But the woman did not believe the young girl and pushed her way into the house. Emmie stared in shock and anger, how dare she parade her way in uninvited! Duke growled threateningly showing his teeth, Emmie had the good mind to let him attack her. She would deserve it.

"Go and get your mother then."

She grudgingly obeyed and stormed up the steps pounding on Scarlett's door, "Mother! Some woman by the name of India Templeton has invited herself into our house! She wants to talk to you about my insubordination!'

Emmie crossed her arms not expecting Scarlett to emerge, but she did, quicker than lightening and nearly knocking Emmie over by how fast she descended down to the parlor.

"Well, if it isn't India Wilkes." Scarlett snapped, "What in the world could you possibly want?"

"My Margaret told me that little brat of yours pulled her hair and threatened her today at school." India hissed back, "I won't stand for it! Although with a mother like you I'm not surprised."

Emmie clenched her jaw, "Don't you dare talk that way to my mother! Don't you dare!"

India laughed in amusment, "That only proves that it's true, now really Scarlett how ill-mannered can a child be?"

"Did you threaten Margaret, Emmie darling?" Scarlett asked gently, ignoring the woman who she detested. India often accused Scarlett of having no class, but it was the other way around.

The girl stuck out her lip and crossed her arms, "Yes, yes I did! And I don't regret it. She deserved it, talking nasty about you... she has no right! And neither do you!" she said looking to India.

Scarlett laughed lightly, "Alright, alright. Why don't you go up to your room Emmie and calm down before you get into any more trouble?"

"Trouble?" Emmie cried, "But Mama!"

"Hush up you silly thing." Scarlett snapped nudging Emmie towards the stairs.

When Emmie disappeared grudgingly into her room Scarlett turned back to India and said, "I'm afraid there's nothing I can do for you India. Emmie was protecting what she felt she had to protect, and I'll be doing the same thing. Now if you'd leave, I don't want to see your face in this house ever again."

India glared at Scarlett intensely as she made her way to the door, "She wouldn't protect you if she knew what you were. Nothing but a big phony."

"What are you talking about?" Scarlett demanded.

"I know she isn't yours! She may look and act like yours but she isn't. Ashley told me so. Isabella was my cousin as much as his, he had to tell me. So if she lays a hand on my Margaret I won't hesitate to tell her. It would ruin everything wouldn't Scarlett? The funny little circus you've created?"

"You leave this house India. You leave this house before I throw you out." Scarlett threatened.

India only laughed more at that and escorted herself out in content. She struck a nerve with Scarlett, and that was a great reward to her. Once again she had a piece of information that could destroy Scarlett, and this time Melanie wasn't there to save her.


	21. Chapter 21

**Kindness of Strangers **

**Chapter 21**

"Is it true Emmie?" Beau asked curiously, sitting on the ground under the large oak tree in front of the house next to her.

Emmie held a small picnic basket on her lap and ate a small sandwhich happily before turning her head to look at him, "Whatever are you talking about?"

"Did you threaten Margaret Templeton? She is my cousin you know."

The young girl's eyes widened and she gulped her food down quickly, "Is she really? Why I had no idea... if you must know Beau I did. She deserved it though, she must be crazy if she thinks she can insult Mother as she pleases- and me not bat my eye about it!"

Beau laughed heartily, "I do think Aunt Scarlett can defend herself from silly insults that come out of a fifteen year olds mouth. You should not worry about such things."

"Are you telling me Beau not to speak out against injustice done to me and my family? Why, I'd stick up for any of them! You and Uncle Ashley as well!"

"Protecting your family's honor?" he smirked.

Emmie glared at him, "You wouldn't do the same for me?"

"Of course I would Emmie. Now don't get all sour on me, I'll tell you a secret."

"A secret!" Emmie gasped getting up on her knees and tugging on Beau's jacket excitedly, "A secret, who by!"

"My secret you silly thing." Beau chuckled lowering his voice, "I'm going to marry her, few years come."

Emmie pulled away and stared in confusion, "Marry... marry who?"

"Margaret."

The girl thought Beau to be pulling her leg and burst into squeals of laughter. "Good gracious! If that isn't the most absurd thing I've ever heard! How could you try to decieve me so?"

Beau tilted his head and frowned not finding it silly at all, "Emmie. I'm not joking. I'm going to marry Margaret in a few years."

She blinked in surprise and froze completely, no he was not lying. Not with that look on his face, and sincerity dripping from his words."But... but she's your cousin!" she cried scandalized by the thought.

"It's just the way things are done in my family, I have to marry her."

"No you don't! Not if you don't want to! Oh Beau don't do it! Margaret is horrid and hates me so! Why, this is the worst secret I've ever heard in my whole life!" Emmie leaped up from her spot and roughly smoothed out her dress, "I shall hate you for the rest of my life Beau Wilkes if you marry that mealy-mouthed brat! I'll hate you!"

"Emmie!" Beau scolded standing as well and grabbing her small shoulder firmly to keep her from thrashing in anger, "Don't say things you don't mean! You may regret them some day."

Tears sprung to her eyes and she screamed, "I do mean them! I do! I do! Let me go! Turn me loose! I don't want to see you ever again!"

"Go then." Beau snapped releasing Emmie from his grasp. He watched the skirts of her dress fly from behind her as she tore out of the garden. Beau knew Emmie did not mean the things she said and figured she would return soon enough, forgetting the whole thing.

Emmie's words did in fact hold little truth, but she would never forget the betrayal she felt from Beau. She had never felt any romantic feelings for the older boy, but she was repulsed by the thought of him marrying Margaret. She refused to let it happen. Emmie would never be able to visit Beau again if Margaret were his wife. She would never have picnics, or tea, or fun little games with Beau again. She would loose the only friend she had ever known since early childhood.

She was too young at her twelve years of age to realize however, she loved Beau a great deal. And that she would be displeased by anyone being his wife except herself. If Emmie was not Beau's wife she would loose him forever, since sharing the handsome young man was simply out of the question.

Such things flew over Emmie's young and ignorant mind, and she came running home with tear stained cheeks. Scarlett stared at her bewildered and confused, further shocked when Emmie flew into her arms for comfort. "I do hope you're not crying over anything too silly." Scarlett said flatly.

"My life is ruined!" Emmie sobbed, "And it's all his fault!"

"Who?" Scarlett asked with a peak of interest. She took Emmie gently by the shoulders and pushed her a few steps back. "What are you talking about?"

Emmie sniffled loudly and wiped at her face before answering, "Beau just told me he is going to marry Margaret. It's absolutely disgraceful! How could he do this to me, how could he?"

Scarlett's eyes widened, she had never seen Beau as the type of boy to follow the Wilkes tradition of marrying cousins to one another. She didn't see Ashley ever persuading him either. It had to be India's doing, it was just like her to stubbornly stick to old family customs. "Why does that make you sad, you should be happy for Beau." Scarlett baited the young child, wanting to see if Emmie loved Beau foolishly like she had foolishly loved Ashley. If this was the case, Scarlett was ready to take immediate action in correcting that.

She and Emmie were very similar, but Emmie was young and unexposed to the evils of the world. She had the chance to not make the mistakes Scarlett had made, and Scarlett wanted to make sure Emmie took full advantage of this.

"I'm not happy for him Mother. I'm furious at him! Margaret hates me and I hate her, when they are married I'll never see Beau ever again!"

"I'm sure Beau would never allow such a thing to happen. He is a very kind young man, with much sense."

Emmie scoffed hatefully, "If Beau had any sense- he wouldn't be marrying Margaret!"

"But then who is he to marry?" Scarlett asked smartly, "He is twenty-two years old."

"I think he shall never marry at all." Emmie replied, "It isn't so bad for a man not to marry."

"Oh, so you still plan to marry when you are old enough? That hardly seems fair." Scarlett mused with a disappointed look.

Emmie frowned back and cocked her head to the side, "I don't want to be an old maid my whole life!"

Scarlett laughed, "You little hypocrite." How funny it sounded to Scarlett, calling someone else a hypocrite, when all these years Rhett insisted she was one herself. "While I too think it is absurd for Beau to marry Margaret, he will. And your life will go on hardly disturbed. Try not to condemn Beau for things that may possibly be out of his control."

Emmie remained adamant no matter what advice Scarlett conjured for her, and this frustrated Scarlett immensely. After all, things always seemed to spiral out of control when Rhett was not present. While it was obvious Emmie had grown to favor Scarlett over the years, Rhett still humored all of her misgivings, so Emmie was apt to be sweet and agreeable with him.

Scarlett could see however that Emmie_ did_ love Beau in her own silly way, and this bothered her more than anything.

**Hey guys, just wanted to let you all know an artist on Deviantart by the name of moonchildinthesky has drawn a very lovely picture of toddler Emmie for me of which I have posted a link at the bottom of my profile for. It is gorgeous so feel free to take a look at it! Thanks for reading and reviewing this story as well- your support is greatly appreciated! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Kindness of Strangers **

**Chapter 22 **

**A nice long one for you guys! Enjoy, and review!**

_Atlanta, Georgia 1890_

Scarlett stood a few feet away from the train tracks meddling with her small pouch of money. Her green eyes fought to see through the steam the arriving train had brought in, hoping to find the person she had so desperately missed.

"Be patient Scarlett," Rhett advised, "She will find us."

"Oh but Rhett, the train pulled in over ten minutes ago and everybody else has gotten off, why not her? You don't think anything happened? What if she never caught the ship to New York- oh Rhett how dreadful!"

Rhett couldn't help but laugh at his wife's paranoia, "My pet, just give her some time and stop worrying about such things."

"Mother!" Emmie called excitedly as she emerged from the steam with two large suitcases in her arms. "Papa!"

She wore a simple white dress with a green velvet over-coat for traveling and her hair done up in her usual fashion with matching ribbons. When she reached the pair she threw her luggage carelessly to the ground and hugged them tightly, "Oh I missed you! It's been so long- three years!"

"Didn't you like Paris?" Rhett asked.

Emmie nodded, "Oh yes- Paris was lovely! Lovely, but three years was just too long to be away. I hope I haven't missed anything important."

"No, not much Emmie darling, but look at you! Sixteen years old and a lady!" Scarlett smiled, "That's the biggest shock the old buffalo's on Peachtree Street are going to be getting for a while!"

Emmie laughed, "I have missed everyone so very much."

She barely made it inside the large house before people came flocking over to welcome her home. Emmie was very grateful to be missed so much in return, but the one person she had wanted to see was Beau, and he had not come with the others. She sat quietly on her bed stroking Duke's long faded coat as he laid his head on her lap. Years before he would be barking and jumping around demanding exercise, but he had aged drastically like everyone else in the years Emmie was away. As Emmie looked into her loyal friends big brown eyes, she saw happiness and content in them. She knew dogs did not live as long as humans and could see how tired Duke was. But it was just like him to wait for her, he always had, so Emmie made him her first priority. For she could tell he would not be with her much longer, and this saddened her more than anything in the world.

For as long as she could remember, Emmie hated being left behind.

Scarlett found Emmie just in this position but with tears flowing down her cheeks, "What's wrong Emmie? I thought you were happy to be home."

"Oh I am Mother." Emmie sniffled looking up in surprise by her mother's entrance, "I'm so happy to be with you and Papa again. I'm just sad because of Duke... I don't think he is going to live much longer is all."

Scarlett frowned, "Things grow old and die Emmie, it's part of life. Some are stronger than others and last longer, like Duke. He has waited so patiently for you." Scarlett's words made Emmie cry harder and Scarlett tried desperately to correct that, "Emmie darling, do you know what today is?"

"What?"

"It's Beau's twenty-sixth birthday."

Emmie's crying halted abruptly and she stared at Scarlett with her green eyes full of wonder, "It is?"

Scarlett smiled amused by the change, "Yes, and he is going to be throwing the most marvelous party. He didn't know you were going to be back and I didn't tell him so you must go as a surprise. He will be ever so happy to see you."

"What about Margaret?" Emmie asked coldly.

"I suppose she'll be there too, but it is going to be a grand party so you must go."

Emmie shook her head, "They are going to be married soon, aren't they?"

"Yes..." Scarlett muttered, "But what does it matter? Don't you miss him?" Scarlett could hardly believe that she was persuading Emmie to go, but not telling her about it would be unfair. Andshe was so worked up about Duke, Scarlett figured she needed some socialization to take her mind off of it.

"Yes."

"Then you must get ready."

The more Emmie thought about the more she was thrilled to attend the celebration, it would be her first public appearance in Atlanta since her season had started and Beau would see what a beautiful young lady she had grown into. Margaret would be jealous as well, because Emmie planned to go like a queen in her newest fashions from Paris. She bathed and perfumed and made sure her hair curled just right. Emmie made no plans of altering her typical hair-style as her long dark brown locks was something she was proud of. Her dress was a dark forest green velvet with the most intricate hems in lining done up in gold, and Emmie made sure her hair ribbons were to match in the same fashion. It took her a good few hours to get ready and as she sat at her old vanity applying the lightest amount of make-up she saw that jewelry was missing from her outfit.

She opened the jewelry box that sat next to her and dug through it, displeased with it's contents. All the necklaces and bracelets were either completely childish or much to small. So Emmie went to Scarlett's room, but hesitated before entering. Emmie had not been in Scarlett's bedroom since she was a small child, and wondered if she would be outraged if Emmie entered and took something without her permission. She looked around for her mother, but Scarlett was no where to be found, so Emmie entered the room deciding to tell her about it on the way to the party.

Emmie had always envied Scarlett's bedroom thinking it very spacious and majestic. As she passed the oversized bed she remembered with fondness the nights she would retreat to the room after a nightmare. Scarlett insisted Emmie stay on her own side of the bed, but Emmie always managed to spread her small body across the invisible line Scarlett had drawn. This often upset Scarlett who would scold the child for being disobedient when she awoke.

Shaking such things from her mind with a chuckle Emmie advanced to the large jewelry box that sat on Scarlett's vanity and opened it gently. They were jewels fit for a queen in Emmie's eyes as she stared down at shining ruby, emerald, and diamond trinkets. She wanted all of them, but decided on an emerald necklace and a pair of matching earrings.

Emmie wanted to take more time to look through and admire her mothers things but jumped at the sound of Rhett's voice down the hallway, "Emmie! Hurry up or we'll be late!" She gasped and watched in terror as the jewelry box crashed to the floor spilling all of it's contents.

"Emmie?" Rhett called, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing Papa!" Emmie cried nervously dropping the the floor and frantically placing the jewelry back in it's rightful place.

As she grabbed a small gold heart locket she stopped suddenly to examine it. It's chain was much to small to fit Scarlett's neck, so who's was it? The front was covered in dirt so she rubbed at it until an engraving could be seen.

_Scarlett Anne Dixon_

Emmie cocked her head in confusion but was once again startled this time by Scarlett's demanding voice, "_Emmie Butler!_ If you're not downstairs by the time I count to three we are leaving without you!"

"I'm coming Mother!" Emmie screamed back throwing the necklace carelessly to the side and sprinting downstairs.

* * *

><p>Emmie gasped in shock as she entered the large mansion that glowed with marble floors and crystal chandeliers. The party was being held at Beau's friends house who must have been very rich indeed. She saw many familiar faces as she made her way through the entrance way and connecting rooms. People gaped at her and she smirked knowingly at their surprise. She even passed by Margaret who stared at her in shock for a moment before giving her a nasty glare. Emmie eventually caught glimpse of Beau in the back of the room surrounded by a few of his friends who all had small glasses of alcohol in their hands.<p>

"Beau? Who is_ that?" _one of the young men who was facing outward towards Emmie gasped.

Beau took a quick sip of his drink before setting it down with a frown, "Don't you know it's not nice to stare? Now just what are you talking about?"

"That girl! In the green and gold dress- who is she?"

"Green and gold?" Beau muttered looking out from behind them, his mouth dropped in surprise, he did not expect to see Emmie Butler and yet there she was. And a young lady at that! "Emmie!" he called happily rushing up to her, "Why look at you, a real Southern Belle- what a pleasant surprise! I had no idea you were home from Paris, was it nice there?"

"Ever so nice." Emmie smiled sweetly, "It is lovely to see you Beau, I've missed you."

Beau nodded "Ya... me too."

Emmie cocked her eyebrow at his response about to say something when a small orchestra started playing music for the waltz. Emmie covered her mouth, "Good gracious! It completely skipped my mind that there would be dancing, why I didn't even receive my dance card. What a pity..."

Beau clicked his tongue, "That won't do, don't you worry Emmie. I'll waltz with you, I know it's your favorite. Besides, it would be a waste to let you sit it out."

"Really Beau? Oh thank-you!" she cried happily biting back a smirk at the thought of Margaret dancing with someone else.

"Well, it's sure obvious they didn't teach you just arithmetic in Paris." Beau commented her, impressed with how well she danced. There was a time when she used to step on his feet constantly.

She blushed and casted her eyes down, "Arithmetic isn't so important for young ladies."

"Maybe not, but I like educated young ladies. Margaret is very educated you know, why she knows as much as me when it comes to literature and mathematics it's really quite impressive."

Emmie shot Beau an irritated glare and snapped, "No one would believe such a thing just by looking at her. She may be smart, but I bet she doesn't waltz so divinely. Why should a girl in her position worry about silly things such as arithmetic and literature? That doesn't make a wife now, does it?"

Beau glared back, annoyed by Emmie's harshness towards Margaret. She was obviously jealous, but that didn't make it right. "Well, I'm not the kind of man who wants a wife who only knows how to waltz, wear pretty things, and do needle-point."

"I detest needle-point."

"She's changed Emmie, sure she can be sour every now and then but aren't we all? I wish you'd give her a chance. She's going to be wife."

Emmie scoffed, "Let me ask you a question Beau, do you love her? Or do you just admire her?"

"How forward of you Scarlett Anne." Beau retorted, "I'm not at liberty to say."

"Haven't you heard? Scarlett Anne doesn't bother me anymore."

"Good, it suits you. From now on I shall call you nothing else. If I get tired may I call you Scarlett?"

"You may not!" Emmie cried. "That is Mother's name- not mine."

Beau smirked, "I think I shall, for it upsets you and you are cute when flustered."

"I don't see why you must be so impertinent!" she exasperated. "I only came to have a good time, and you burden me with teases!"

"Apologize for being so cruel about my fiance." Beau demanded, "And I'll not tease you any more."

"I will not apologize, or take anything back! Tease me if you please, I shall just ignore you." Emmie pouted turning her head.

He laughed lightly, "No you won't. You came to see me, and me alone. I know it. Why else would you dress so nicely and put on such airs about yourself. You are a selfish little creature, it was very becoming when you were little. But be careful Scarlett Anne, such antics lose charm as people grow older."

Emmie frowned hurt by his advice, "Do you really think so poorly of me? I don't think poorly of you, it hardly seems fair."

"I am pleased to hear you don't think poorly of me."

"I may resent you for somethings, if I said I didn't you'd know I'd be lying! I've known you for as long as I can remember- I could never hate you."

Beau smiled, "I know."

Emmie bit her lip trying to think of what to say next, "Beau, may I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

"Do you love me?"

"Love you?" he repeated in surprise. "Sure I do, I love you like the little sister I never had."

"Oh..." Emmie muttered. "Nothing more than that?"

"No." Beau said firmly. "No Scarlett Anne, I do not love you like a wife if that's what is going through your girlish mind. I could never love you like a husband should love his wife. If you think I would break off my engagement with Margaret for you, you're more ignorant than I thought. Even if you were my wife, you would not be happy with me."

"You don't know that." Emmie cried. "If I can't be your wife, I might as well not marry at all."

"I don't believe that. You as an old maid would be a tremendous waste, and you'd only make yourself more miserable. You will marry, but you won't marry me. You will marry a man who can tame and challenge you. That's what would be good for you." Beau answered.

Emmie frowned in disapproval, "No man can tame me. I wouldn't let them, husband or not."

Beau laughed heartily, "A mind set like that will give you many problems as life progresses. And now I must leave you, I think I have danced with you quite enough. Take the dance card hidden in your bodice and have some of the other gentlemen fill it. They have been watching us, and are very eager to meet the enchanting Scarlett Anne Butler. I only hope for their sakes, they don't fall too hard under your spell." He lifted her chin and quickly pinched her cheek with a smirk before leaving her.

Emmie stood in the middle of the dance floor frozen in shock. Every emotion hit her at once, and all she could do was cry.


	23. Chapter 23

**Kindness of Strangers **

**Chapter 23**

"I always thought ladies should take to carrying their own handkerchief's. For the mean time however, please use mine." a young man said kindly to Emmie who still stood crying in the middle of the dance floor. She could hardly see the boy's face through her tears but took his handkerchief regardless, and dabbed at her eyes carefully.

"A.W." Emmie mused running her finger over the blue embroidery after she pulled it away from her face. She looked up at the stranger and smiled sweetly, "Thank-you."

As Emmie held the dirty cloth out to him he gave off a crooked smile, "You may keep it. I have plenty more at home."

"I don't know what I would do with something that bore the initials A.W."

"Pick them out and replace them with your own. What are they?"

"S.A.B."

"S.A.B?" the boy wondered to himself before smiling triumphantly, "Why you must be the Butler girl! Beau said you were in Paris."

Emmie scoffed, "Did he? Are you his friend?"

"Not really, more like an acquaintance."

"Well pleased to meet _your_ acquaintance Mr..."

"Wyatt. Austin Wyatt."

"Mr. Wyatt." Emmie concluded with a nod.

"Would I be so bold as to ask, why you were crying Miss. Butler?"

"I do think so." Emmie said sharply, eyeing him. He was handsome enough, with mused dark brown hair and blue eyes that looked like the very depths of the ocean. He towered over her small frame but only seemed a few years older. Emmie cocked her brow at him, for there was something dangerous about him and while she felt intimidated by him, she was also thrilled by his dangerous appearance.

Austin smirked at her, "Oh how dreadful. Shall I make it up to you with a dance, or would you rather stare at me for the rest of the evening?"

She blushed greatly at that and chuckled nervously, "I... I wasn't staring! I was... I was _observing_."

"Ah... and what did you find from your observation?"

"Not much. You seem very mysterious. What about me?"

Austin chuckled and watched as Emmie twirled around in front of him, "You are not like most young ladies I meet. Green is very flattering on you, as it matches your eyes. Reputation means very little to you."

Emmie frowned at the last comment, "What makes you think that?"

Both were shocked by Margaret's abrupt appearance, Emmie's face burned with anger as she pulled her away from Austin and began to lecture her, "Just what do you think you are doing with Austin Wyatt?"

"Margaret Templeton, if you don't turn me loose right this second I'll do much more than pull your hair."

"Oh, stop it Scarlett Anne Butler!" Margaret hissed, "I'm only trying to help you."

Emmie laughed, "You help me? Good gracious, if that isn't the biggest lie I've ever heard."

Margaret shrugged her shoulders, "We may disagree on many things, but I think you have the right to know, Austin Wyatt is a varmint. Hardly received."

"He was certainly good enough to be received here! Why are you telling me these things, you hate me and would be pleased to see me running around creating scandals."

"He and Beau went to school together, so Beau had to invite him." Margaret muttered. "He'll take advantage of you, you know. And then you'll be ruined, he won't marry you either. He's done it to girls before. It's absolutely horrific."

Emmie stared in shock, she didn't know if she should believe Margaret. But something in Margaret's demeanor told her she should. "Why are you telling me these things, tell me why!"

"Beau sees you like a sister, if you were to run in with the wrong crowd and get hurt he would be absolutely devastated. He would blame me."

"No he wouldn't." Emmie snapped. "If Austin is what you say he is... I am intrigued all the more. I'm not some foolish girl who lets men take advantage of her. I can take care of myself. And if I need advice on such matters I will seek it from my mother, not you."

* * *

><p>Emmie sat at her usual spot in front of the fireplace and held the small handkerchief she was given gently in her hands. She stared at the embroidery and contemplated on picking it out like Austin had suggested. Although he had given it to her, she still saw it as his, and thought it wrong to replace as her own. The stitch work was much better than something she could ever do, so why bother to ruin such a lovely piece?<p>

"What's that?" Rhett asked curiously startling Emmie out of her train of thought.

"A handkerchief Papa."

"Yes... I see that it's a handkerchief, but who's?"

"A boy named Austin Wyatt gave it to me at Beau's party. Do you know him Papa?"

Rhett frowned, "Wyatt? I think I know the boy's father through business. But not much more. Why did he give you that?"

"I..." Emmie thought, not wanting to expose the fact she had been crying because then Rhett would want to know why, "I thought it very beautiful. And since I don't have any handkerchief's of my own, he very nicely gave me his."

"What a peculiar gesture." Rhett muttered suspicious of the boy and Emmie's story.

Emmie covered her mouth to muffle the giggles that escaped from her. Her round cheeks turned rosy in color and showed off dimples as she did so.

"What's got you laughing?" Rhett smirked.

"Oh Papa, you're not jealous are you?"

Rhett blinked, "Jealous! Scarlett Anne, just what are you getting at?"

Emmie leaped up and ran over to him, "Oh no Papa, please don't call me that... I want to be your little princess Emmie. Forever. I may look and act like a lady, but I'm not really. I'm still the vain little girl from before."

He chuckled and pinched her cheek, "That you are. I think you'll always be that vain little girl at heart... that's what worries me."

"Are you disappointed in me?" Emmie asked quickly. She hardly wanted to believe it, if anyone loved her unconditionally it had always been Rhett.

"Why must you twist my words? All I said was that I was worried. You worry me is all."

"But why?"

"Because," Rhett sighed, "You're just like your mother when she was your age."

Emmie frowned playfully, "What would mother say if she heard you now?"

"She would detest me. But she wouldn't disagree."

Emmie sighed, "I always wanted to be like her."

"Why?"

"Because she's strong and confident. She doesn't let anything stand in her way. She is very brave. I try to brave like Mother you know, but I don't think anyone can be as brave as her. I wish I had her strength... but I always seem to fall short of it in the long run somehow." Emmie admitted modestly.

Rhett listened in interest, "You are still very young. Such courage will come to you in time. And then it will never waver. But remember Emmie, even adults get scared sometimes."

"I don't believe that. You and Mother aren't scared of anything!"

"In fact we are." Rhett said gravely, "We just cover up that fear exceedingly well."

Emmie cocked her eyebrow, "Tell me then, what you're afraid of."

Rhett did not have to think hard about it, and yet he hesitated anyway, "Losing you. I think that might be my greatest fear."

Emmie smiled sweetly and hugged Rhett, "You are kind to me Papa. But you mustn't be frightened. I'll never leave you. I've already proven Death can't have me, nor any man for that matter!"

Rhett clicked his tongue, "Don't get carried away now. You shall marry when you find the right man who is worthy enough. I won't see the Belle of Atlanta grow to be an old maid."

"Belle of Atlanta! You do flatter me Papa- hardly helps my vanity you worry so much about! For shame." Emmie squealed.

"Oh dear, how right you are. Well then I mustn't do that anymore. You must remind me."

She continued to giggle at that and soon covered a yawn, "I'm awfully exhausted Papa, from the journey and party. I'm afraid I am going to have to retire, goodnight."

"Of course, goodnight Emmie dear."

She was completely drained from the days events and longed to collapse on her bed and not awake till the next afternoon. But such wants were unattainable even for Emmie, she threw her hair ribbons carelessly to side and watched her dark ringlets tumble down to her lower back. She smiled quite pleased with herself, in fact Beau's refusal towards her had virtually escaped her mind. Espacially when she admired Austin's handkercheif that lay neatly on her vanity. She was about to climb into bed when she found Duke to be absent. This grasped Emmie's attention immideatly, and she rushed out to the hall carless about her rather flimsy nightgown endorned with ruffles, lace, and a few green ribbons she had insisted upon.

"Duke!" she cried. "Dukey boy!" When the dog did not come to her frantic and demanding calls Emmie expected the worst. She sprinted across the hall to Scarlett's room and swung the door violently, "Oh Mother!" she sobbed.

Scarlett spun around sharply and scolded, "Emmie! It is not acceptable for you to burst into my room so! Don't do it again!"

"I can't find Duke Mother! He always comes when I call him. Where is he?"

Scarlett laughed lightly and went to her bed and shook the sleeping dog awake, when Duke looked up and saw Emmie he jumped off the bed instantly and waddled over to her side. "I am sorry to give you such a fright Emmie darling. I didn't think to tell you that Duke had been staying with me since you left."

Emmie let out a relieved breath and picked the dog up into her arms much like one would a toddler. But Duke was bigger than a toddler, so she looked rather silly doing so. "That's alright Mother. I'm just glad he was safe with you." she smiled widely, "Why he stayed in here? And you let him, how kind Mother. You never showed much favor for him before."

"People can change Emmie. For better, or for worse."

"So I've been told..." Emmie muttered coldly, "Mother, do you know a boy by the name of Austin Wyatt?"

Scarlett frowned, "Austin Wyatt, why did you meet him at Beau's party?"

"Yes... who is he? Papa said he knew his father but not much more."

"All I know is that his name has been circulating Atlanta quite viciously. He must be one of those men who don't care about reputation." Scarlett smirked, "Do you like him? You could have any beau in Atlanta if you wanted."

_Not the beau I want... not my Beau._ she thought resentfully before answering with a blush, "I only just met him. He is quite handsome... but a little mysterious. I'm not sure if I trust him."

Scarlett laughed, "Never trust any man Emmie. Except your father perhaps."

"So if I saw Austin Wyatt again, you wouldn't care?" Emmie asked hugging Duke closer.

"You may see whoever you choose, as long as you don't get into trouble. Your father may be harder to persuade however." she mused.

Emmie bit her lip and shrugged her shoulders, as another wave of drowsiness washed over her the subject of Austin Wyatt seemed hardly important. "We'll see I suppose... goodnight Mother, I am awfully tired."

"I see that, goodnight Emmie darling. Make sure Duke takes good care of you now." Scarlett smiled softly.

"He will." Emmie nodded looking down into the dogs large brown eyes, "He always does."

As the door closed Scarlett opened her fist and examed the small gold locket and chain she had found on the floor a few hours prior. Emmie had obviously found it when going through her jewlerly and Scarlett longed to throw it into the burning fireplace a few feet away. Why she had saved it all the years, she did not know. And she now deeply regretted it.


	24. Chapter 24

**Kindness of Strangers**

**Chapter 24 **

_She was displeased to be walking through the muddy dirt pathways of a country she was stranger to. Emmie looked up at the rest of her classmates who laughed and gossiped with each other on top of their horses. Madame Harper had decided to take the girls on a trip through the English countryside for a nice vacation. If Emmie had realized how cold and uncomfortable the journey and destination would be, she would not have refused a horse. Regardless of how much they terrified her. Little Emmie knew there was little to fear within the quite majestic creatures. Rhett and Scarlett had simply made them out to be the beasts that Emmie conceived them as._

"_Is that the Dixon Estate, Genevieve? Oh, isn't it lovely!" gushed dim-witted Marie atop her klutzy black stallion. _

"_Now really Marie, don't you know anything? That isn't the Dixon anymore. The Dowager Duchess Madison took control of it after her daughter and son-in-law were murdered." Genevieve said smartly with an elegant smile. _

_Emmie watched the two girls closest to her in and listened in interest before asking her question, "How do you know that Genevieve?" _

"_Oh there you are Georgia Peach!" squealed the girls in amusement as they peered down at their peer cold and shoes covered in mud. "My Papa is part of the government Peachy, so naturally he keeps in close contact with English government including the Queen and Dukedoms. The Dixon Estate and the Dowager Duchess was quite the scandal of the year a while back."_

"_But why, isn't it rightfully hers since they passed?" _

"_Not quite. Henry and Isabella Dixon had a daughter so that property is rightfully hers. But you see, their daughter disappeared the night of their murder. No one know's where she is- if she's alive." _

_The trio stopped to continue admiring the house and to continue the gossip, which Emmie took great interest in. "Why did the Dixon's get murdered Genevieve, do you know?" _

_Genevieve shrugged her shoulders, "No one knows for sure, but some say it was for the girl herself." _

"_The child? Why?" _

"_God knows. I heard she was very beautiful. That's all." _

_This is when Marie chimed with a snort, "I heard her eyes shimmered like emeralds! And the criminals thought they could sell her for a great deal of money!" _

_Genevieve sneered in disgust and distaste, "If that isn't the worst rumor I've ever heard! As if people would actually sell a baby for money. Regardless if her eyes shimmered like emeralds or looked like murky lake water for that matter! Really Marie, you do say the most dreadful things!" _

_Emmie had fallen silent however feeling a chill run down her spine, but she brushed it off quickly figuring it was from her mud covered boots and windy weather. She laughed at Marie and continued her walk with them. _

* * *

><p>"Scarlett Anne...? Did you hear me, how was Paris?" Beth as gently putting her basket down and peering at her friend with worry.<p>

Emmie blinked her eyes and turned her head sharply, "What?"

"Do you feel alright Scarlett Anne... you aren't still troubled by the after effects of that pneumonia or you? How how dreadful that must be!"

Emmie shook her head, "No Beth dear. Don't you worry about me, I am perfectly well. And Paris was quite pleasant. It is good to see you again."

Beth smiled widely, "Oh good! I have missed you, you know. You are so very kind to me, so very lovely."

"Why of course I am Beth." Emmie laughed, "You deserve to be treated with kindness. You think of everyone but yourself."

"That's what Mama always says."

"Your Mama is right." Emmie nodded watching Beth continue her work. While Beth had asked her about her health, Emmie couldn't help but notice how sickly Beth herself looked. Her dark brown eyes did not glimmer as usual, and her round rosy cheeks were thinned and pale. She did not work with usual efficiency either.

Emmie stood up from her step on the back porch and went over to her friend, "Beth dear, you are the one who does not look well. Let me finish this up for you so you may go lay down and get rest."

Beth gasped, "Oh no! I couldn't let you Scarlett Anne, your hands will be ruined and I have no gloves for you! No, keep your hands smooth and lovely. My hands have never been like that, so I take pleasure in yours."

"Don't talk such rubbish Beth. I will help you no matter what. Damn my hands, if you get ill and leave me I shall never forgive myself."

Beth sighed, "We can finish it together if you insist. And then I will go lay down for the rest of the day."

Emmie was content with that and took to picking the produce herself. A few years back she may not have stepped up so nicely, but Beth had grown into the sister she never had. A younger sister in which she felt she had to coddle, protect, and help when necessary. Beth was content with the care she received, as her parents were far to busy with other things to supply her with the naturing aspect that Emmie graciously gave instead.

Perhaps this was the one major difference in character Emmie saw between her and her mother. Emmie had learned through stories Scarlett often appreciated and treasured things after they were gone. Emmie on the other hand often saw the beautiful and irreplaceable qualities of people if she just took a second look. And she treasured those things with her whole heart. When Emmie loved and appreciated another it was never fake or half done, she put her whole being into that love. This made her a very passionate girl indeed, even under all her vainness and misdoings. She was young and ignorant of the world, and would learn more in time.

"Why, that can't be Scarlett Anne Butler picking cotton on a lowly little farm!"

Emmie's head snapped up and turned towards the intruder. Her mouth dropped open when she saw Austin Wyatt standing on the other side of the gate with a cocky grin on his face. "Yes it's me. Just what do you think you are doing intruding on my friends property? How dare you tease me so, and insult her!"

Austin laughed at Emmie's defenses, "Oh dear, I have you flustered. Don't perceive my jeer wrong Miss. Butler, I find it very noble and modest to help your friend so. A kind and modest lady is the best kind in my opinion. I wouldn't have guessed it from a few nights ago however, that young woman was all flirts, flounces, and satin, now wasn't she?"

"What makes you think you can talk to me in such a manner? I have work to do. If you wish to speak to me, you may call on me formally. Not talk to me on the other side of a fence! Honestly, where are your manners?"

Austin clicked his tongue, "How right you are Miss. Butler! Shame on me for being so ill-mannered! Allow me to make it up to you with tea tomorrow."

"I won't give you the pleasure if you continue such a sarcastic tone with me! I don't like like it, and find it rather untrue."

"Now you are pushing what little modesty you have too far. You like to play games, I can tell. So don't try to give yourself airs and have tea with me."

Emmie glanced to Beth who buried her face in her basket as a childish grin and blush adorned her face. She sighed, "If you insist Mr. Wyatt. But you must behave. Why you are scaring poor Beth."

"Give my apologies then to Miss Beth. And I will see you tomorrow for tea. Your parents will not object?"

"No. I can handle them."

"Ah, but you can't handle me so easily. I'll make sure of that."

Emmie blinked in surprise at Austin's bold statement but she met his cockiness with her own, "That is yet to be seen Mr. Wyatt. You can be sure of that."


	25. Chapter 25

**Kindness of Strangers **

**Chapter 25**

Emmie gritted her teeth in pain and dug her fingernails into the bedpost as Scarlett ruthlessly yanked at her corset strings. "If you make it any tighter I shall faint!" Emmie exasperated.

"Are you sucking in?" Scarlett snapped. "It shouldn't be this difficult! You're not letting yourself go- are you? You can be quite a glutton when you want to, you must stop that you know. It will ruin your figure."

"I am sucking in- and I'm not a glutton!" she sneered with an ugly frown. "It's only tea Mother, I think I have the right to be able to breath!"

Scarlett rolled her eyes and tied the corset tightly before stepping away, "I don't know why I help you at all Emmie, all you ever do is whine."

Emmie stuck her tongue out as Scarlett turned her back and opened the wardrobe. Emmie crossed her arms, "What are you doing? I already picked my dress!"

"Oh, don't wear that old thing. Wear this one instead."

Emmie gasped as a full-skirted white dress with a large red bow and matching red accents was thrown into her arms, she naturally frowned in disapproval, "Oh Mother, but it's so boring and childish, really!"

Scarlett smirked, "This from the girl who claims, 'it's only tea'. If it's only tea that dress will suit you just fine."

She huffed and pouted for a good few minutes before complying and stepping into the simple and girlish dress.

_He will laugh at me!_ Emmie thought with dread as she peered at herself in the mirror. She had always looked younger than her age, but now she felt she really was that somewhat awkward twelve year old all over again. But she fixed the messy strands of hair and complied to come down stairs.

Much to Emmie's horror Austin had already arrived and was having what seemed to be a rather entertaining conversation with Rhett. She swept into the room and grabbed onto Austin's arm somewhat possessively. "I hope you weren't waiting too long Mr. Wyatt. I didn't know you were here." While she gave Austin her sweet delicate smile when her eyes turned on Rhett they widened telling him to leave.

Rhett smirked at this and held back a laugh, yet he watched her carefully back. He had talked to Austin a few minutes before and genuinely like the young man. But simply as a young man, not as a potential bachelor for Emmie.

Scarlett completely disagreed with Rhett in this viewpoint. From what she had heard and seen of Austin, he seemed like the perfect match for the stubborn and unbending Emmie who often claimed that no man could ever tame her. Scarlett thought Austin certainly could.

"I hope Papa wasn't too much of a bother." Emmie sighed as she led Austin into the sitting room where the tray of tea and snacks were already neatly laid out.

Austin smirked as he sat in a large armchair, "I found him quite amusing. It was no trouble at all."

"He didn't harass you, did he? He can be a little overbearing and protective sometimes."

"I would not blame him for being like that. After all, the thing he has to protect is very special."

Austin's obvious compliments somewhat irritated Emmie, as she found them common and hackneyed. Yet as she poured the cups of tea she could not fight the light blush that came to her cheeks. "What other lines do you use on poor young girls like me?"

He laughed, "Your sharp tongue rather amuses me. I do not use lines on young ladies Miss. Butler. That's child play. I'm not a child... neither are you. I thought our conversation could be somewhat more mature."

Emmie looked up and frowned at the amused smirk and glint in his eye, "If you are going to be unpleasant and vile-"

"There you go again giving yourself airs!" Austin continued to laugh at her. "Tell me Miss. Butler, you have never had a calling gentleman over before have you?"

"Gentleman? I see no gentleman here."

"Ouch! How clever you are, but you avoided the question."

"I only just got back from Paris, I haven't had time. But I have plenty of suitable callers. Most much more well-mannered than you." she snapped defensively.

Austin took a sip from his teacup and frowned, "Do you really want a goose of a husband? A well-mannered, submissive, fool?"

Emmie glared, "Well-mannered men do not have to be submissive and foolish! What an unkind thing to say."

"I rather think Beau Wilkes is one of those gentlemen though. He has so much chivalry it makes me sick."

"How dare you!" Emmie hissed leaping from her seat, "How dare you speak of Beau like that! He's half the gentleman you'll ever be!"

Austin smiled with triumph, "So you do like the Wilkes boy! I figured as much. He turned you down for Margaret didn't he? That proves he is a fool. Always putting honor first..."

"Why would that make him fool? You don't know anything about me. What you suggest is that looks is all that matters! I will never marry a man who sees me as property and flaunts me at parties!"

"Ah, so you want a man to marry you, for you. That never happens. While it's important, money and attractiveness appeal to men much more." Austin said gravely crossing one leg over the other.

"You really are an atrocious man!" Emmie cried, "How could you say such things?"

Austin stood and approached her, "Because they are true, and I always speak the truth. The one good trait that graces me I suppose?"

Emmie sniffled and looked up at him, "I suppose."

"Glad to see you approve," he smirked before tilting her chin up with his finger, "Will you smile for me now?"

"Why should I?" Emmie huffed furrowing her brows. She did not like Austin handling her so.

"Because I'm sorry for upsetting you, and want your forgiveness." he added grabbing her by the waist and pulling her closer to him.

Emmie's eyes widened in surprise and she glared at him harshly, "I won't! Turn me loose, and don't hold me like that! I'll tell my Mother on you." she warned.

But Emmie was further shocked when Austin disregarded her threat and kissed her so deeply and passionately that she felt as if her breath was stolen from her. She could hardly breath with her corset pulled so tight, Austin's kiss made her nearly fall weak at the knees. Of course Emmie knew letting Austin kiss her in such a manner was disgraceful, and while she longed to smack him she stood there clinging to him desperately, never wanting it to end.

"Do you forgive me now?" he smirked.

Emmie caught her breath and nodded her head, too dazed to answer him.

"And you won't tell on me, this will be our little secret?"

She nodded again, almost obediently. Although he had pulled away from her, Emmie remained latched onto his jacket afraid she would fall if she let go.

Austin laughed at her lightly and broke away from the grasp that turned her knuckles white, "Good day Miss. Butler."

After Austin left her in the sitting room, Emmie collapsed on a near by couch and laid there for many minutes in silence before sitting up suddenly and screaming in anger. She leaped up and threw pillows at the big curtain drawn windows.

"Damn him! How dare he! _How dare he!_" she roared, as if the events of a few minutes before just sunk in.

It had been many years since Emmie had thrown a temper tantrum, and this was certainly one of the worst ones yet. Luckily for everyone, there was nothing more in the sitting room than books and pillows, or Emmie may have done some serious damage.

Scarlett and Rhett were shocked to find Emmie in such a state and demanded to know what was a matter, but Emmie refused to tell them. They would be appalled with her, when it was not her fault. And they would not understand why she really was so upset. She was not outraged that Austin had kissed her, Emmie enjoyed that very much. She was more enraged at herself for not stopping him. She had become just what Margaret had taken her for, a foolish, lusty girl.

Emmie would not dare tell Scarlett or Rhett about her incident with Austin, but Emmie was silly and somewhat proud of this rebellious nature in the back of her mind. She had to share it with someone, someone she could trust.

She could think of no one better than Beth. Beth who had met Austin the day before, Beth who was so shy and isolated from the rest of the world. Surely she would love to hear such news, as it would be light and amusing for the modest little creature who seemed constantly surrounded by harship and grave occurences.

* * *

><p>So Emmie set out to visit her delicate little friend, of whom she had grown to love very much. When she saw that Beth was not out working like she always was, worry shook her to the core. Beth was deticated to the small little farm her parents had thrust upon her and would not rest until the days work was done. Even when it was done, Beth much more enjoyed laying about outside then being cooped up in the small stuffy house she had been born and raised in. Something was amiss, that much was certain, and Emmie was determined to figure out just what that was.<p>

Her answer was given when she reached the door, for when she opened it she found a doctor inside. "What's going on? What's the matter? Where is Beth!" Emmie demanded with such authority and care, that if class differences could not be seen between them one would have thought they were truely sisters.

"Girl, you best get out of here." the doctor warned as he gathered up his things, "Scarlet fever resides here, you best not be catching it."

Mention of such a deadly disease hardly fazed the girl and she looked at the doctor with disgust, "I don't care. You think I care if_ my_ Beth has scarlet fever? Let me see her, I demand it."

The middle aged man shook his head in disbelieve but obeyed to Emmie's command, seeing he would never persuade her otherwise. "Who are your parents girl? Why aren't you at home?"

"You must be new..." Emmie muttered, everyone knew who she was- where she came from. "Who I am is no concern to you."

"She won't live long, I'd hate to tell you. So you best be saying your goodbyes. I only hope you don't catch the fever in the process."

Emmie had ignored the doctor from that point and went directly into the small bedroom and sat at Beth's side. For a moment that's all the young girl could do as she stared with a heavy heart at her friends thin face splotched with red rashes. She had seen Beth's health was not in great shape the day before, but she never expected this. Beth must have been suffering long before she returned, it would be just like her feeble little friend to not tell her in worry that she may frighten or disturb Emmie. The truth was Emmie was much more distraught now as she sat on the small wooden stool and knew for certain that while she may be able to escape the fevers clutches, Beth stood no chance.

"You should not be here Scarlett Anne..." Beth whispered softly as her big dark eyes fluttered open, "But I'm glad you are... so very glad."

Emmie could not control the tears that sprung to her eyes as Beth smiled weakly at her presense, "Oh Beth, why didn't you tell me? I could have taken it then, but not now! You can't leave me, you just can't! You are my conciense, my morals. Without you I shall be lost more than ever. I can't let you go- I won't."

"You can and you will... poor Scarlett. You are too hard on yourself, and don't give yourself credit... for the characteristics you possess. You are the kindest friend I have ever known. You are modest and considerate and would do anything to help another... like yesterday. Yesterday when you ruined your baby soft hands- just to help me."

She scrunched her eyes and felt the tears land in her lap, "I'm not any of those things Bethy. I'm selfish and shrewd. Ignorant and heartless."

"You have never shown me any such qualities... if you could do one thing for me Scarlett Anne... do you know what it would be?" the girl breathed with such shallowness Emmie had to lean in to hear her.

"What Beth, I'll do anything."

"Let people see you, the way I see you. Don't lock your heart away as you often do... you have such a big heart Scarlett Anne, although you may not know it. Although you may protest and insist it isn't there- it is. It has always been there. But something made you shut it up... hide it from the rest of the world." Beth shut her eyes and continued, "may I dare say I helped you discover it again? I think I did... it would be nice to know I did something good in life besides tending to the feilds I love so much. Although land can never leave you, it can not love you in return. No one had time to love me, except you Scarlett dear, and for that... for that I will always be grateful."

Beth's speech touched Emmie so deeply she weeped shamefully, "If you leave me Beth I have nothing else to live for! Nothing else to fight for!"

Beth watched her friend sob for many minutes, she had wished to spare Emmie such pain but perhaps it was fate that they were able to say goodbye instead of never knowing. It was in these minutes that Beth remembered something Emmie herself knew very little of, "Your mother once told me about a plantation she owns..." Beth began with a gentle smile on her face as she remembered Scarlett's description of the red earth, never ending cotten feilds, and beautiful white estate for which the land was known for.

Emmie looked up from her hands and wiped her tears, "Tara? Mother told you about Tara?"

"She did, and it sounded so lovely... I wish I had the chance to see it."

"I haven't seen it myself..." Emmie muttered slightly ashamed.

"You will see it one day, I'm sure... and when you do you can think of me and then maybe you won't be so lonely. Maybe when you visit Tara one day you can know that I will always be with you. If we had seen Tara together in life, I'm sure it would have been our place. It can still be our place if you want it to be. So don't you see? You have many things to live for. Your mother who loves you more than you know, your papa who dotes on you. And Tara. You'll always have Tara."

"Oh Beth... I could remember you without some silly old plantation. You've been so much to me. Helped me in so many ways... but I will try to get on without you, although I don't want to. Whenever I'm at Tara I shall think of you always, and never stop doing so as long as I live."

This was enough assurance for Beth who gave Emmie one last smile. One last glimmer of light in those large dark eyes in which she found so much comfort. And as a large gust of wind broke through the weak windows of the bedroom, Beth was gone.

**I can not claim Beth as my own, as some of you may notice she is nearly just like Beth March from Little Women. I simply made a few alterations to fit her into Emmie's world more easily. Although short-lived, Beth is a large symbol in my story. I will not reveal what she stands for, as some of it is obvious, and the other not so obvious part is for my readers to decide for themselves! The chapter is long, and took a dramatic turn- but I hope you guys enjoyed it. Can't wait to hear from you!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Kindness of Strangers **

**Chapter 26**

_My Dearest Miss Butler,_

_I send you my strongest condolences for what loss you surely feel . Your grief must be, without a doubt, most overwhelming for you, so I intend to keep this correspondence short and to the point. No matter how much the loss of your precious Beth plagues your heart, I implore you not to lock yourself away from society. As you most likely know Beau is to marry Margaret in few days time, and I hope to see you there. Although it may not be such a gay occasion for yourself, it is intended to be a happy celebration nonetheless. Many are to attend, and I believe such a gathering will raise your spirits somewhat. Also know, Emmie Butler that if you ever feel completely alone, it isn't true. You may always find a steadfast friend in me._

_Yours affectionately,_

_Austin D. Wyatt_

_P.S. I feel like I must share with you a curious, sobering piece of script I found within one of my sister, Virginia's, books written by a peculiar woman by the name of Louisa May Alcott._

_"There are many Beth's in this world, shy and quiet, sitting in corners till needed, and living for others so cheerfully, that no one sees the sacrifices till the cricket on the hearth stops chirping, and the sweet sunshiny presence vanishes, leaving silence and shadow behind.."_

_Forgive me greatly if such a somber piece has only brought you more pain, but finding this made me think solely of you and your own sweet Beth. Although I only had few occasions to be in her sweet presence, I miss her most completely. But my heart grieves more for your own. Even though you two were not related, you treated each other with such gentleness and kindness that is only found in the happiest of sisters. Write back when the pain subsides, if not before the wedding. I will anxiously be waiting for your reply. Stay strong my emerald eyed girl. _

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mr. Wyatt, <em>

_Never in my whole life did I expect to receive such a kind-hearted letter from your own person. Have you been hiding your soft side from me all this time? Mother tells me I mustn't mourn long for the loss of my Beth, and while I wish to mourn forever, I understand her reasoning. I will be attending Beau's wedding, as I can not see how I could ever let down such a devoted friend of the family, who I have known longer than anyone except my loving Mother and Papa. No matter how much I resent Margaret, I wish them the greatest happiness somewhere deep within my aching heart. It is at a time as dark and unsure as this I remember stories about my sister Bonnie, and her own tragic passing. Which I know still burdens my sweet Papa to this day. In my heart, for the longest time ,I have known I could never replace my dearly missed sister who was also nicknamed for her enchanting eyes. It is because of dear Bonnie's passing I have never touched a horse in my entire sixteen years, I intend to never touch one in my whole life if it will allow my dear Mother and Papa to rest more easily._

_I remember a time Mother detested my stubborn ways and presence, but as the years have passed I see she has grown quite impartial to me, of which I am glad. It is her love that keeps me from falling down into a dark abyss that has seemed to haunt me since early childhood._

_The piece of script you sent me will never leave my mind or soul, as I intend to have it carved into to my Beth's tombstone. For a cricket on the hearth is exactly what my modest darling always was, and along with her sweet sunshiny presence, she took with her also a piece of my passionate heart._

_Forgive me for sounding so morbid, I assure you my grief has numbed over the past few weeks, and I so look forward to seeing you _

_Yours truly,_

_Scarlett A. Butler_

* * *

><p>Everyone treated her with utmost gentleness and reserve as she sat in her place at the long dining room table after the ceremony. If guests did engage conversation with the Butler child they were about unimportant things and quickly died off. Scarlett made sure to keep close to Emmie, as no matter how much the child insisted, Scarlett could see she was still extremely scarred and shaken by Beth's passing. After all, for as long as Scarlett could remember Emmie hated to be left behind, and poor Beth was the first person to ever do so although it was out of her control.<p>

Emmie had to keep herself in check when glancing at Margaret, sure her jealously could be seen easily through her eyes. While at some times the jealously seemed unbearable, whenever she saw Austin across the table it dissipated. If she did not have Beau's love, it was clear by correspondence that she had Austin's. How peculiar it was, that she should admire him now when he had been so unkind to her in personable meetings. But Austin held mystery that she longed to discover, where she felt she knew Beau all to well. Austin's natural outspoken and rash manner challenged Emmie's own unmoving personality.

When the formal dinner broke off Austin came to Emmie directly with his happy smirk, "A vision in red. I should have guessed you would wear such a bold color for a such a modest occasion."

Emmie frowned, "Oh dear, perhaps I should only converse with you in letters! You are always so hard on me in person!"

"Forgive me," he laughed taking her gloved hands, "I can say the most dreadful things."

"But you write beautifully." Emmie said with her dimpled smile. "Your letters made these past few days more bearable I must admit."

"Ah, so you have finally grown to like me at last? I knew you would."

"Don't so arrogant now, really." Emmie scolded gently, "Such assumptions are ones I detest. No matter how fond I may be of you Austin Wyatt, you must remember I am not a marrying woman."

Austin frowned in rigid disapproval, "I never heard of anything so absurd in my life. Of course you are marriageable, you just have to find the right man is all."

"And I suppose you think your the proper person!" Emmie giggled, her cheeks reddening at the prospect.

"Now who's being the cruel one?" Austin countered lightly, "To answer your question, yes. I do think I'd be the right person. You will marry- and you'll marry me."

Emmie glared at him and yanked her hand out of his, "How dare you Austin Wyatt! Command me like I belong to you- I belong to no one and I never shall."

Her voice grew louder so Austin acted quickly in pulling her to the side where they could not be easily seen, "What are you afraid of?" he demanded. "Why must you be so stubborn and cold? I thought Beth had changed you-"

"Don't talk about Beth! Don't you dare talk about my friend! You didn't know her! Not like I did! No one knew Beth like me, you have no right! Get out of my sight and leave me be." Emmie cried hysterically.

Such a drastic change in Emmie startled and frightened the young man, who held the girl firmly by the arms and whispered softly, "You aren't well. I should have known it too. Your pale, thin, and lost light in your eyes. This is more than about gentle Beth. What is it Emmie, you must tell me."

Emmie peered up at Austin through tear filled eyes, "I don't know, I don't know! I'm scared and tired and I want to go home. I want my Mother!"

Austin examined her sadly and obediently took her over to Scarlett, who saw Emmie's disheveled composure. "Please forgive me Mrs. Butler, but I do not think Scarlett Anne is well enough to continue the evening here. Perhaps you would like to take her home, and I can give Beau and Margaret your apologies."

Scarlett eyed Emmie with worry, as she had the same empty look she often possessed when shaken awake by the old nightmares. The pale face, the endless vacant stare, "Yes... yes thank you Mr. Wyatt for looking out for my daughter. I was worried this may happen..." Scarlett took Emmie by the arm gently and whispered inaudible things to her gingerly as they made there way to a waiting buggy.

That night, the nightmares returned. Scarlett was not surprised, she had been waiting for them since the passing of Beth, and wondered night after night what kept them from coming until now.

"Mother! Mother!" she wailed tossing and turning, so covered in sweat her long dark hair seemed plastered to her head.

"What is it Emmie darling?" Scarlett asked leaning over Emmie's bed with concern.

"You don't want to send me away do you Mother?" Emmie continued to cry wiping at her tears, "Cause that's what'll happen if I get married, I'll be away from you and Papa."

"Is that what you're scared of darling?" Scarlett questioned gently. "You know we don't want to get rid of you. And you mustn't get married if you don't want to- but don't you think it would be nice to have a companion? I won't always be here you know."

"But you promised!" Emmie sobbed, "You promised you'd never leave me Mother- you promised!"

Scarlett frowned pressing a wet cloth to Emmie's forehead, _Oh my poor girl... still haunted after all these years. What terror did she witness to make her so scared of being alone? She must have been close to Isabella... and that's why she turned to me so whole-heartedly. How long was she alone in that house I wonder, did she see their bodies- and that's what haunts her. But she doesn't know why, because she can't remember. Perhaps I have been selfish about keeping her past a secret. I just want her to be happy... and she isn't happy now._

"Don't be frightened Emmie, I'm here now. Try to get some sleep, and you'll feel better in the morning. Rest... just rest." Scarlett whispered misty eyed, neatening up Emmie's tangled hair and getting up to leave the room.


	27. Chapter 27

** Kindness of Strangers**

**Chapter 27 **

**Ugh sorry for taking forever to update you guys! I have been swamped with school and must of rewritten this at least five times! Hopefully people are still keeping tabs on this story, enjoy the chapter!**

Emmie Butler was ashamed of her conduct at the wedding party, and had avoided practically everyone who attened for the the past several months. Austin Wyatt most of all.

Of course an eventual encounter was inevitable, and against Emmie's knowledge Scarlett kept constant correspondence with Austin's own mother, Helen Wyatt. Mrs. Wyatt also fully supported the idea that her son and the Butler child were a perfect match. Everyone in Atlanta figured they'd be married, and tried to ignore Emmie's change of heart. Scarlett didn't dare let Emmie know of the communication between Helen and herself, as Emmie would get the wrong idea, and think Scarlett was trying to get rid of her.

This was not the case, Scarlett merely wanted Emmie to be happy and safe. The bond they shared had grown far to strong over the years, and while Scarlett learned to cherish the childs company and silly ways, she cursed herself for not continuing to be the slightest bit distant.

But Scarlett had discovered a maternal feeling towards Emmie through the years, and this clouded her better judgement towards the child, or so she believed. The way she loved Emmie, she never loved Bonnie. But she couldn't blame herself, it had taken a good amount of years to realize Emmie's signifigance.

She had thirteen years with Emmie, and only four with Bonnie.

"Beau and Margaret sent you an invitation for supper." Scarlett observed going through the days letters and correspondence.

"Did they?" the girl replied flatly, obviously uninterested.

"You're going of course."

Emmie sat up, pouting in her usual fashion, "No I'm not. I would die from shame. Besides, how could I possibly enjoy a nice dinner with that wretched baby wailing whenever it pleases?"

"It wasn't a question." Scarlett said seriously, "You have nothing to be ashamed of, don't be so dramatic. Ignore the baby, it's not so hard, I did it plenty with you."

"What a cruel thing to say!" Emmie cried, slightly hurt by her mother's attitiude.

"Well, I don't see why you must be so difficult. You're acting like a three year old, and I won't tolerate it. You're going to that dinner if I have to drag you every step of the way."

No dragging was needed, senesing her mothers irritation she obidently went to the dinner later that evening. She wore a simple frilled white dress, with a dark velvet green overcoat, that was more of a cloak with a hood that tied at her neck. Certainly one of the simplest, outfits she owned.

She sat between Ashley and Aunt Pittypat, who infact looked better than her quickly aging nephew.

"And how are you Scarlett Anne?" Ahsley asked suddenly, diverting the dinner conversation from old memories and the new baby, to Emmie herself.

Emmie stared, unsure of how to respond, "Keeping myself busy, healthy as can be."

"Have you seen Austin lately?" Beau asked from across the table.

"No. No... I haven't."

"But why ever not? You two seem so perfect for one another, everyone in Atlanta thinks so."

Emmie glared, "Just because the city of Atlanta believes Mr. Wyatt and I belong together, doesn't mean we actually do. He is a pompous fool, and no longer in my social circle."

Beau examined her for a minute, seeing the anger burning in her eyes. He sighed to himself, "I'm sorry to hear that."

The table fell into an awkward silence and Emmie felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment. She had gotten herself into a predicement she could not fix with a sweet dimpled smile, or bash of the eyelashes. Such antics did not work in this house anymore, and certainly not in this situation.

"Perhaps the ladies could move to the drawing room." Margaret decided standing from her seat, giving Emmie a quick angry glare. All the other women follwed Margaret, but Ashley held the hot tempered, green eyed girl back.

"Emmie and I will step out for a moment."

"Of course." Beau said slowly, watching his Father and childhood friend exit the room into another section of the house completely closed to everyone else.

"I made a rotten fool of myself." Emmie muttered.

Ashley squinted his eyes staring at her, "So it would seem. It is not common for you to get yourself into a socially awkward situation."

Emmie scoffed at how false the statement was. Multiple times she had said or done the wrong thing, but her pretty eyes and charming demenour had always come to rescue her. "I'm sorry Uncle Ashley. I don't know what came over me."

"Jealousy?"

She stared at him with a look as sharp as daggers but said nothing.

Ashley smiled gently and sat on the arm of a large leather chair crossing his arms, "You would not be happy with Beau, and the match would have never worked. I know."

"I am reminded constantly Uncle Ashley. Everyone wants to protect me from my Mother's mistakes... I know." Emmie seethed quietly.

"That's why I told Beau he couldn't marry you."

"What?" she hissed turning her attention to the aging man.

Ashley let out a long breath and shifted his position, "I told Beau he couldn't marry you. He wanted to you know, but it would have been a disaster. You are too much for him."

Emmie wanted to strangle him, for the past few years Beau had insisted he did not love her. Turned his head and kept minimum conversation. "What did you tell him? What did you say about me Uncle Ashley? I've never done one sinful thing in my life! How could you do this to me! Don't you want me to be happy?" Emmie cried shamelessly looking up at him through tear filled eyes. His own expression showed one of sadness and regret, but what for?

"Scarlett Anne I have never been completely honest with you, and I want to make up for that now." He motioned for her to sit down, and she did in confusion no matter how furious she was at him.

"I know you disapproved of Margaret marrying Beau because they were cousins, but if you were to have married him it wouldn't have been any different."

Emmie loooked up with furrowed eyebrows, "What's that supposed to mean? Of course its different! Sure Beau and I were close like cousins and we often called eachother as such when we were younger, just like I call you my Uncle. But you aren't my Uncle, and Beau isn't my cousin."

"What does the name Dixon mean to you?" Ashley inquired slowly.

She sat in silence for a moment, a familiar ring to the name haunted her and the she remembered, "Oh I know! I visited England once as a trip for the school in Paris. We came across this beautiful estate and two school girls, Marie and Genevieve told me that it was the Dixon Estate. That's were I've heard it before. Appearently the Dixon's were murdered but no one knows why. It's appearently really popular gossip in England although it happened over thirteen years ago."

"My cousin was the mistress of that estate, she was half English herself. Isabella was her name. I didn't see her that often because of family differences, but I remember her being the youngest Wilkes cousin. People called her 'Baby Belle'. She had a daughter to you know, she was quite young when the murder happened..."

Emmie felt a coldness wash over her at the telling of the Dixon's story. That haunting feeling she had felt in England, and everytime she awoke from her reoccuring nightmare of darkness and death. "Mother... Mother had a locket in her jewlery box I found quite some months ago. I remember it had a name on it..." she shut her eyes and tried to remember, "Scarlett Anne Dixon. Why, that must have to do with them!" she concluded happily like she had solved the mystery.

But Ashley did not smile, he did not move, he simply stared at her. Stared at her waiting for her to continue, waiting for her to fully remember and put together the peices of the puzzle.

All of a sudden Emmie's face contorted in terror, confusion, hurt, and anger. She stiffened and turned white as a ghost. "The little girl... Scarlett Anne Dixon... Marie said she had gorgeous eyes and that's all anyone knew..." Her voice was barely audible.

"I'm the lost child. I'm Scarlett Anne Dixon."


	28. Chapter 28

**Kindness of Strangers**

**Chapter 28 **

**Emmie's POV**

Mother often boasted about her tolerance to fainting. She laughed at women like Aunt Pittypat who was constantly in a state of shock or distress, threatening to teeter over in unconsciousness at any time.

I could not brag about such tolerance like Mother could. Mother's will and determination had always been stronger than my own. I tried my whole life to match her bravery, but I always fell short of it in someway. The thing that did me in this time was trembling knees at the discovery of my true family roots.

Mother...was not my mother at all. This is what sent me crashing to the floor, my last image of Uncle Ashley leaping towards me in horror. He must not realize how fragile I really am.

I am transported into my ever reoccurring dream, but this time it is different, more real. I am once again a tiny girl in nothing but a simple cotton nightgown. Someone has disturbed me from sleep because my feet and eyes are heavy, my head pounding. Yet I continue to run, something...someone pushing me on. I reach a kitchen with large shining counters, wooden chairs, and shimmering marble floors.

Surely all kitchens are not this nice.

I stumble forward and am shoved into a cupboard. The doors slam shut and a weight falls up against it, the weight is not dead weight because I hear the persons fingernails digging into the wood from terror...desperation even.

Yes...this is the most vivid and clear the dream has ever been. But then I realize I am not repeating a dream-but a memory.

The figure suddenly flees from the cupboard doors and I hear a crash of dishes, some shouting, and then a woman's scream.

Just a scream, no begging or pleading, no name called out in desperation, a simple scream of terror, pain, and heart ache. This was the signal that obviously told me to stay put in the sanctuary of the cupboard.

There are harsh whispers and small sharp cracks as the invaders continue to search the house. For what I am clueless, but according to the rumors-me.

I hear the door slam shut after a while, but still I don't emerge. I move to the back of the cupboard and bring my knees to my chin, panic is sinking in to my young and innocent mind. Tears trickle down my cheeks because I am scared and cannot possibly understand what has happened.

Time has lapsed to the next morning because sun shines through the tiny cracks in the door. Suddenly though the doors are thrown open and I am nearly blinded by the brightness of the new day.

I have never seen this part before.

There is a rather pudgy middle aged woman gathering me up in her arms, she looks frightened herself, but I am so drained, so confused. I look at my surroundings as she takes me through the house to leave. The marbled floors are soiled in broken dishes, scattered food, and a dry almost bronze looking liquid. So much my nostrils sting from the overpowering metallic smell.

"Don't look. Don't look." the woman commands me, pushing my head the other direction, but I sense something disastrous so I must look back.

A woman's body is sprawled across the kitchen floor, the brownish substance is blood and she is surrounded, covered in it. My hands tighten on the woman who holds me now. The dead woman is certainly the one who was hiding me. Her hair is loose and surrounding her head, it's as blonde as honey. Before all is out of view I catch a glimpse of her eyes, still open and a shocking contrast of ebony color.

That is my Mother. I am sure of it.

In fact, I know in some indescribable way.

I am disturbed and begin to whine and struggle in the arms of the one who came to retrieve me. I am soothed with a peppermint stick the woman grabs from an intricate crystal bowl. I must have been given these when I was good or throwing fits, because the nearly nonexistent taste and smell I can register in my fainted state brings immense comfort to me.

Then, the memory ends.

I awake in complete darkness. It takes a moment for me to register that I am in my room, tucked into bed. Uncle Ashley must have had Papa come get me.

Papa...

I can hardly move from my position on the bed. Not knowing what to think or feel. I am outraged at them for lying. Making my life something it wasn't meant to be. Yet, I believe they did this out of the goodness of their hearts. Papa surely...but knowing Mother this facade I'm living in is for her own personal gain. Whatever that may be.

I would like to think they have lied to make my life easier, in fact I am sure they have. They are not cruel people.

Perhaps this is why Papa has become so distant towards me. He knew I would discover it someday. Either this, or its because I have become what he dreads most.

I am not Mother...or this woman I call my mother. There is no other thing to call her by, she is all I have ever known.

I wonder, why do I love her so very much? Why should I after what has happened? No. I love her because she embodies strength I will never achieve, because she took me in when she didn't have too. Although I doubt she was thrilled to have me at first. When I reflect back on my childhood she was never exactly kind to me.

There were moments of weakness and motherly actions, but those came once in a blue moon. Scolds, eyebrows raised in anger or frustration, and occasional whippings is all I can really remember about the mother of my childhood.

But I loved her still. She is the one person that can frighten me completely, give me orders and I usually willingly obey. I am like her doll, her play thing. When she wants me I better be there.

Is she proud of me? She promised she would never leave me and it is clear she never will, because she needs me just as much as I need her. But does she love me, or is all of this an act? Am I crazy to even think it?

Then I remember something she said to me many years ago, I couldn't understand it then, but it means so much more now.

_"He didn't know what he was saying. I love you a great deal...he just doesn't know it."_

_"Why not?"_

_"There are some people in this world Emmie, who show their love and admiration for people in a different way that others don't often understand."_

I snap out of my thoughts as the bedroom door cracks open, letting a small streak of light peirce the darkness around me.

"Mother?" I call out on instinct. But I regret this immediately. I can't face her after what has happend. How could I?

I have guessed incorrectly, because when Papa steps into my view I spring up from my bed and pat down my wrinkled dress. "Hello Papa."

"I believe this belongs to you." he says calmly digging into his pants pocket and giving me the small golden heart necklace I had found all those months ago. I look up in shock, how does he know?

He is a smart man, I have never denied him this. As I stare at his aging face and black-gray hair I smile softly. He must have told Uncle Ashley to tell me at the dinner. He's probably the whole reason why I was invited in the first place. Yes, how clever Papa is! I think he has always wanted me to know.

I clasp the necklace tightly in my hand and throw my arms around him, tears already trickingly down my cheeks. "I love you Papa."

He hugs me back but says no words in return. He doesn't have too. He has always been kind, patcient, understanding. He has never in my approaching eighteen years raised his voice or hand at me.

"Do not tell Scarlett." he finally whispers. This throws me off gaurd. It is in the way he says it, that makes me unsure to whom he is referring. Is he using my birth name, commanding me not to reveal I know my family roots to anyone? Or throwing away Mother's affectionate title because he sees no need for it between us?

I could never call Mother by another name. Not the name we share.

How peculiar that even after I discover a secret such as this, I am still oblivious to my actual identity.

Papa steps away, "I will see you in the morning."

I nod obidently and turn to get in my nightgown as the door closes behind him. I am laying in darkness again, millions of thoughts rushing through my head.

Suddenly Austin Wyatt comes to mind. He wanted to marry me, or basically stated as such, and I rejected him. But why? Sure I do not love him, but I do admire him. He is handsome and unmoving. But his tough exterior is just that. I have seen looks of worry and concern from him before. These are so rare though, I feel that he would value me as property and nothing more. A wife to show off at parties and balls endorned in rich green fabric and the prettiest emeralds Atlanta had ever seen.

He would do anything to please me, as long as the querrels and hatred that devolped over the years were kept hidden. As long as we were the golden couple Atlanta wants us to be.

It does not seem like a bad life. Just a false one. Yet why does this bother me? I have been living a false life for as long as I can remember.

If I accept Austin he will be ecstatic. But his offer was so long ago, and I was so heartless to him. He may have grown bitter towards me... may want nothing to do with me. The longer I think about it though, the more I realize this is not an option.

I must marry him no matter what.


	29. Chapter 29

**Kindness of Strangers**

**Chapter 29 **

**Emmie's POV**

I take in a deep breath as I tie the second and last deep red ribbon into my hair. One of the few house servants stands behind me, watching in fascination.

"Why ain't Miz Scarlett helpin' you like she usually does?"

"Because, I don't want her help. Not today." I say calmly as I stand up from the vanity and walk across the room. When the girl does not follow me I look back to her and see she is clearly distressed about something. "What's the matter Caroline?" I sigh.

Caroline continues to meddle with anything in her reach, mostly the hem of her dress. When she speaks she speaks to her shoes, not to me. "Nuthin' at all Miz Emmie... it's just, Miz Scarlett will be mighty upset I helped you is all. She scolded me pretty bad that one time..."

"Don't bother about Mother. If she says anything to you, come straight to me and tell me so. She doesn't frighten me." I snap harshly. I can see this startles Caroline, who is only a few years younger than I. But I am not mad at her, I'm frustrated with Mother. It is true I never had a house servant assist me in dressing, that was always Mother's job. And she made it clear that it was no one else's. Before I didn't mind this, in fact this was the only time Mother was consistently kind and pleasant with me.

But that routine must be put to an end. I am nearly eighteen years old. I don't need my mother to dress me any longer.

As I stroll into the dining room for brunch, I see Mother's shock sink in. I'm expecting her to say something, but she only watches me closely with the eyes we miraculously share. It is not till I take my place at the table, across from her and next to Papa that I inform quite happily, "Papa, Mother, Caroline will be attending to me from now on." I do not ask them. I tell them.

Papa couldn't care less, completely unaffected.

"If that's what you want Emmie dear." Rhett nodded taking a sip of his coffee.

Mother still does not speak. She is angry though, I can tell by the way she continues to stare at me. Her lips thin and pursed with irritation.

After I finish off my plate I wipe my mouth hastily and stand from the table, "Well, I best be going."

"Where?" Papa asks his eyes flickering up from the table.

I give off a small, dimpled smile "Mr. Wyatt's."

I hardly give time for reactions but as I reach the door I finally hear Mother shrieking at me, "Emmie! Emmie! Get back here!" I could turn back and comply to her if I wanted. But I don't.

I'll have to pay for my disobedience later.

As usual I make it through town on foot. I'm about a block away from Austin's house when I see a couple of men strolling down the street, dragging some horses behind them. They are selling them most certainly. I pause as they past me, really examining the creatures that had always terrified me. But do they really terrify me? I've never interacted with one, let alone ride one at Mother's and Papa's insistence.

Before I know what I am doing I run out into the street stopping the trail, "Excuse me! Excuse me! What are you doing with these animals?"

"Selling em' Miss."

So I was right. The man is staring at me, wanting to move on, but I don't let him. I scan the group of horses when my eyes fall upon a black and white stallion. "How much for that one?"

I point at the horse, for some reason I want it. I want it more than I can stand. How peculiar, I would have never dared even ask for a horse when I was little.

The man looks surprised and laughs at me, "You don't want that horse Miss. It aint broken, it's a rascal too. I'd sell it to any old gentleman but not to a lady like yourself."

This irritates me. This man does not know me, but he makes assumptions about what I can and cannot do. If in fact this horse is practically wild, there is no way I can ride him. But I want him regardless.

"How much?"

"I'll tell you what." the man laughs obviously entertained at my insistence. "I'll give you that there horse for 75 dollars."

"75!" I cry. "You said he wasn't broken! Why would I pay 75 dollars for an unbroken horse? If that isn't the most absurd thing I've ever heard." I know nothing about horses, but I've picked up enough business talk from Papa to realize that such a sum is outrageous for what this man implies the horse to be.

"Why all the fuss? I've given you a fair price. If you don't want to pay it I'll easily find another buyer."

"No, I want him...can you hold him for me? Just for a little while?"

"No. That's not how we work Miss."

This disappoints me and I am about to give up when I hear a voice behind me, "I'll buy him off of you Baxter." I spin around to see Austin standing there, a serious look on his face.

The man, Baxter, whistles and hollers obviously pleased with Austin's offer. "Alright Wyatt, you take him off my hands! He'll do mighty fine with you, you know just how to handle the crazy ones."

I watch in anger as Austin pays Baxter, takes the horse I so desperately wanted by the reins and starts to walk home. He didn't even acknowledge me.

"Austin!" I call chasing after him. "Austin I must speak with you."

"We have nothing to say to one another Miss. Butler. You have made that quite clear over the past several months."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I was so rude and nasty. Really I am!"

"You think an apology can fix everything? What a child you are Miss. Butler." Austin laughs.

I grit my teeth, "Don't be unfair. You once said you loved me...if you still love me-"

"I never said anything of the sort!" he screams so suddenly tears spring to my eyes. I can take Mother's screams, but not this. I am not prepared for this.

Luckily we are no longer in the streets, but at his home. He sends the horse to the back with a servant and pulls me inside.

"You cannot just waltz up to me and act like nothing has happened. I tried to help you. Tried to be kind and understanding and then you flat out ignore me! My existence! Why?"

I am trembling under his firm grip, "I was scared..." I whisper. "I... I am scared."

His face changes at this and he releases me, "I loved you once. But not anymore."

"Why?" I cry. "Can't you just try? We're supposed to be together-everyone thinks so!"

"You are not one to agree with the vast of Atlanta. And you don't love me. So cut out the act. I may have offered marriage before, but I withdraw that offer."

"What does love have to do with anything?" I huff.

Austin crosses his arms, "If I remember correctly you once told me you wanted someone to marry you for you. So I won't marry you. Because while I could give you anything you wanted, I could never give you that. I could never give you love."

"You're lying..." I whisper. It's true that I do not love Austin, but hearing him say he does not love me, not want to marry me because he can never give me the one thing I have always wanted. It's too much.

"Am I? Maybe I am. But I wouldn't risk your heart for it."

Tears are pouring down my cheeks by now, "I'll be an old maid!" my voice has risen to a whiny, almost unbearable pitch. "You once told me I'd marry. That I'd marry you. I have no other option!"

I watch Austin flinch at this, but he brushes it off. He cocks his eyebrow as if indifferent, but I know better. "Why should I marry you? Besides the fact that it would be appealing for Atlanta. Besides the fact that it would give our fellow neighbors something to talk about?" His tone has become much gentler. "Why do you want to be married to me so desperately? What are you trying to escape from?"

A false life. That's what I'm trying to escape from. I realize that by marrying Austin my life may still be just as fake. But at least it will be a falsness that I created on my own.

"Nothing. I admire you is all."

"Admire?" Austin scoffs. "At least you're being honest."

"Well if I told you I was madly in love with you, you know I'd be lying!" I laugh trying to lighten the mood.

It works because Austin finally cracks a smile, "Well then Miss Butler, I propose marrige. To see the Belle of Atlanta end up an old spinster, would be a terrible, terrible waste."

**Two chapters in a span of two days, what a treat! I had a really easy time writing this actually. I think from this point out I'll be keeping the story in Emmie's perspective- hopefully that isn't too weird. Can't wait to hear from you all! **


	30. Chapter 30

**Kindness of Strangers **

**Chapter 30**

**Emmie's POV**

"Mornin' Miz Emmie." Caroline calls as she enters my room with a tray of breakfast.

I scramble out of bed and stop her from setting the tray down, "Where is Mr. Wyatt?"

"Mista Austin went down to the stables earlier this mornin'."

My lips purse tightly, "I see. Well... I suppose I'll have my breakfast out on the verandah. If you see Mr. Wyatt tell him I'm wanting to speak with him."

Caroline nods quickly and shuffles out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

I brush out my hair alone before another servant enters and helps me with my corset. It has only been a few weeks since I married and moved up Peach Tree Street with Austin, so I am still adapting to a home that has many helping hands. Austin can afford it and treats them fairly, so who am I to complain? After all, he let me bring Caroline with me and although I had just started getting to know her before, and I enjoy her company very much. Perhaps because she is the only thing that connects me to my old home. Sure Mother and Papa are only a few blocks away in reality, but they might as well be in a whole other world.

At least Papa understands and has attempted a visit. Mother on the other hand would have skipped the ceremony being so enraged at me and my disobedience. But society would not dare let her. I knew Atlanta had gossiped over me and Austin's wedding for quite some time, but I never expected it to be the social event of the season. Never expected it to be reported in the newspapers! A smirk crosses my face at the thought of Mother's humiliation if she had not attended. God knows she threatened enough. Then I remember humiliation means little to Mother. She's dealt with it before, and she was ready to deal with it again. She would have easily turned her back on society. Papa however is the one person she cannot defy. Especially not when it came to my marriage, he made that very, very clear.

For the first time Mother and I are in a fight, except she does not know why I have rejected her. Chances are she will never know. I may be mad at her, but unmasking the shame she would surely feel from lying to me my whole life would be too cruel.

I am not a cruel person.

I miss her. For moments at a time. If I spill something, eat to fast, or even misspeak I find myself listening for her quick, sharp scoldings. Instead I find Austin laughing in amusement or peering at me intensely, beckoning I behave. It is no longer her fingers yanking and pulling at my corset, demanding my figure to be slimmer, but the fingers of a house servant only pulling as far as my body allows. Tightening or loosening the strings when I tell them.

Austin rides up to me as I eat on the verandah, "Ah, you're awake. Caroline said you wanted me?"

"If you're not going to stay with me, you might as well not come at all." I snap as I set my teacup down. "I won't be used and tossed aside like some common harlot..."

"What has caused this harshness?" Austin asks. "I only came down to work with the horses."

"If you love your horses so much sleep in the stables. It is clear they are more important."

Austin furrows his eyebrows, "I must correct you. I love you more than any old horse, but trust you less."

We glare at each other for a few moments before I speak, "Then why come to me at all? It would be much easier if we stayed in our separate rooms. It would be the marriage you agreed to."

"I never agreed to that, and I would remove your door before I allowed you to lock me out. I'm no fool." Austin retorts. "I have no wish to quarrel with you further. Don't forget we have a dinner party later this evening. Do not disappoint me."

* * *

><p>My cheeks ache from smiling, laughing, and pleasing the people that surround me. I am by no means the highlight of the party, but I am far from unnoticed.<p>

I have been to many dinners and parties in my eighteen years, but none such as this. Austin told me it was for business, and it might be, but it clear his business partners are richer than I could ever imagine. Who knew selling race horses could be so profitable?

Blue and silver were required in tonights attire. Two colors that have never agreed with me. They take this color scheme so seriously however, I am sure everything in the house was replaced just for this night.

Silver candle sticks, plates, statues. Dark blue curtains and table cloths. And this is just the dining room.

"You look fine." Austin whispers to me before he goes to greet people around the standing room. Leaving me alone with a few other women, some musicians, and lone bachelors.

"You're married to Austin Wyatt aren't you?"

I look up at the source of the strange voice. It is a middle aged man with dark eyes and sandy brown hair. "You're English." I muse quietly.

He laughs at this, "Yes. I'm afraid I do stand out among you Americans with my accent."

"Oh no. It's lovely. I love England."

"You've been?"

I pause and nod slowly, "Yes...a few years ago when I was away at school." He smiles charmingly and I shift in my seat, "You were right, about my husband. I am Scarlett Anne Wyatt."

There is a flicker in his eyes at the mention of my name that makes me cringe, "What an exquisite name! Well Mrs. Wyatt, I am Fredrick Pullman. Now we are no longer strangers. You know, I help your husband sell those amazing race horses he breeds. He sends them over to England, and if he cannot attend I sell them for him. He often comes, but I shall not hold my breath. He will not want to leave Atlanta any time soon. I would not want to either if I had a wife as pretty as you."

My cheeks burn with embarrassment but I give off a small smile, "You are too kind. Although, I hope I don't hinder the business as much as you suggest."

"Of course it is no issue Scarlett Anne."

He says this with a thin grin. I am startled by his informality and feel my eyebrow raise in question. Before I can say anything, Austin has appeared.

"Fredrick! I see you've met my wife." he gives Fredrick a quick pat on the shoulder and turns to me, obviously enjoying the party more than I. "She is a gem."

"Indeed." Fredrick agrees calmly. "In fact, her eyes sparkle like emeralds..."

I stiffen at his comment, and make my eyes turn to the floor.

Austin laughs, "Ah, that is her own special quality. But enough about my wife Fredrick..." and that's when he leads the man into the other room.

"Are you alright dear?" asks another woman not far from me, "You look as pale as a ghost."

I blink and touch my hair that has been swept up off my neck, but still assembled with dark blue satin ribbons. "Do I?"

She stands and takes a glass of wine off the table, handing it to me, "You must be overwhelmed. It's quite understandable. You are young and will adapt to events such as this."

The woman is trying to be comforting, but her voice is bothering me. I can hear my heart ringing in my ears, my head pounding. I grip the table and stand slowly, "I... I am going outside for some fresh air."

I know I'm in bad shape, and am thankful to hear the woman's footsteps behind me. It is not long before I crash to the ground.

I have brought attention to myself as I hear gasps and frantic calls. Before my world goes black I see Austin's face.

Worried. Embarrassed.


	31. Chapter 31

**Kindness of Strangers **

**Chapter 31 **

**Emmie's POV**

The sound of the door slamming shut startles me out of deep sleep. I prop myself up on my elbows and stare in terror "What are you doing!"

"I hope you have a good explanation for what happened at the party." Austin demands. His voice is calm, but edged with anger as he stands at the foot of the bed, staring at me.

I don't. I don't know what caused me to faint. "I was overwhelmed... I didn't mean to."

He is not pleased with this explanation. He knows there is more to it, so I try to search deeper. "I'm not used to such parties. I'll get better."

"Yes, you are not comfortable at any social gathering unless men are fluttering at your feet."

"Don't be unfair. That is not true at all."

It isn't true. I had plenty attention besides. I remember becoming uncomfortable only when Fredrick Pullman engaged conversation with me. However, I cannot tell this to Austin, as he works so closely with Mr. Pullman. He would think me absurd and jealous. There was something about the man though. The way he said my name with such a sly grin sent chills down my spine. The way he commented on my eyes. Sure I have heard them compared to emeralds numerous times in my life, but the way he said it is what got to me. The way he looked...his mere presence bothered me. Made me ill.

"Are you listening to me Scarlett?"

My head snaps up, "Don't call me that."

Austin frowns and makes his way around the bed, "I'll call you whatever I damn please. If you hate it so much take it up with your parents. Not me. 'Emmie' is much too childish for a married woman."

It is the only title that gives me my own identity, I think as tears sting my eyes. "Alright."

I am upset by his meanness, but I cannot condemn him for it. Austin may tolerate little from me, but with good reason. In fact, always with reason. He is right to trust me less than any of his horses. I barely trust myself.

Fredrick Pullman makes many visits to the house as time passes. Most of the time he works with Austin in the office, or at the table after I have gone up to bed, drinking alcohol and discussing things that are above my common knowledge. His visits always bring me great anxiety, a coldness settles over me that I do not, and cannot explain.

One evening he comes over for dinner and the topic of conversation is gossip and scandals. Most are old incidents brought up for pure enjoyment. Austin is conscious however, and strays away from mentioning gossip that once, and occasional still do, concern my Mother and Papa.

They surely improved over the years, but society still treats them with faded contempt and caution. Mother more so, as she has done nothing to redeem herself in the eye of the public. Nothing compared to Papa who served in the war, benefitted many, donated much, and gained numerous titles.

Even in my coldness towards her I find this unfair. She told me many stories in my youth of how she saved Tara by working her hands raw, saved Ashley, Melanie, and even Beau Wilkes from despair time and time again. How she managed all on her own and salvaged anything she could in war torn Georgia.

She may have lied about many things when I was young, but not this. Not all the obstacles she beat and overcame. For these reasons alone I strived to be like her, strived to gain her favor. I may have obtained her attention as the years passed, but never her courage or determination. Never the qualities that I so admired and longed for. But the qualities that made me realize I hated and resented her underneath it all. Her selfishness, vanity, coldness, and stubborn nature was now all my own.

"There is an old scandal in England so famous and dark it has turned into a story." Fredrick begins with a small smile, "In the countryside there is a great estate that was once owned by a couple by the last name of Dixon."

I feel myself flinch and raise my hands to cover my ears, but catch myself and run my hands down the skirt of my dress instead.

"They lived there for only a few years before they were murdered. They had a very young daughter at the time, but she was never found. Many people believe she is dead." Mr. Pullman pauses here, and then looks directly at me. Practically mocking me. "But I don't."

Austin cocks his eyebrow in interest, "You English get enthralled by any scandal involving nobility. Tell me then, why were they murdered?"

Mr. Pullman smirks, his gaze still does not break from me, "That's just it. No one knows. There are numerous rumors and beliefs of course."

"Money most likely." Austin offers. "Do you really think their child survived? If she was as young as you suggest, it's highly unlikely."

"I have learned as I age Mr. Wyatt to never question possibilities. In regards to the girl, you may be right. However if she did escape, she did so with the help of an outside source. No relative could have hidden her from all of England these passing years. She may have found refuge with people practically stranger to her. One must never doubt the kindness of strangers. It is possibly the most genuine kindness in this world."

I dig my nails into the table and feel my face turn white. I want to run and hide. Convinced my real parents killers are still out there. That they are still searching for me, for reasons I do not know.

The one thing that makes me ill however, is that I am fairly certain one is sitting just feet away from me.

His eyes are still watching me closely, and I realize he must not see my fear. I raise my chin and give off my dimpled smile, "If that isn't the most absurd story I've ever heard. It was an unfortunate event, nothing to make a tale out of."

"I'm sorry if my contribution to the conversation has bored you Mrs. Wyatt." Mr. Pullman mutters. "Do not feel guilty however, many listeners, such as yourself, dislike the story. It's almost to dark, to be so frighteningly real."

My mask of indifference falls a few hours later, when Mr. Pullman finally leaves. I am deeply disturbed, worried for my life. Austin notices my unrest but does not question me. He stays with me that night, as he has learned to do whenever I show signs of fear or immense vulnerability. Because nightmares always follow.

Austin does not know what I truly fear and scream about in my sleep, but he wakes and comforts me still. "Nothing will ever hurt you. Not as long as I'm around, and I will be for quite sometime."

It is in this moment I realize how much I love him. But I cannot bring myself to say the words, because once I say them I can never take them back. Once I say them he will resent me whenever I am unfair to him. No I will save these words until I absolutely must use them. I'll use them when it's most likely to late.

Mother's influence has taught me nothing else.


	32. Chapter 32

**Kindness of Strangers **

**Chapter 32 **

**Sorry it took me forever to update but I was battling major writers block and must have wrote and discarded this chapter several, several times. Hopefully it was worth the wait...**

The jingle of the doorbell caught Emmie's attention. Across the hot, dusty, general store she smiled brightly. She had expected any old customer to appear before her, but Beau Wilkes not any old customer to her.

"So the rumors are true! Scarlett Anne Wyatt has taken over her mothers business!" Beau smiled, his eyes sparkling with amusement, perhaps even pride.

Emmie scurried over to him, desperate to greet him and tell him everything and anything she wished. To confide in the one friend she had always known. "Papa insisted I should. Are people saying nasty things about me?"

"Ah, no. Scarlett Anne Butler can get away with anything she wishes. The old buffalo's dare not judge her like they did her mother."

"How is Mother?" Emmie asked sadly, softly.

He squeezed her hand, "Why, don't you know?" At the shake of her head, Beau continued, "Completely well. The Aunt Scarlett I remember most vividly, you needn't worry."

"I don't." Emmie muttered coldly turning her head away, looking at him again with a wide smile and shining eyes. He mustn't see her hatred or ache for Scarlett, it would force him to ask questions she did not want to answer. "How are you Beau? Are Margaret and the baby well?"

"William seems hardly a baby anymore. He's walking and beginning to talk. Nearly a year old."

Emmie smiled weakly at Beau's pride, "Nearly a year...how wonderful." Her tone was gentle, but ebbed with pain.

"Does Austin treat you well?"

"Too well." Emmie answered.

"You are not happy. No matter how many smiles and laughs you deliver, I know you are not happy. Why?" In this, Beau was sincere. He was perhaps the only other person who could tell what Emmie truly was, and truly felt, besides Scarlett.

Tears sprung to her eyes immediately, "Austin loves me, I know this. But we quarrel and disagree over the silliest things. I am simply frightened he will hate me, resent me. I would not blame him if he did. But the thought of being left...abandoned...it's too much to imagine."

Beau could tell where her fear was springing from, all her life she had been told how much she was like her mother. She had also been told of her mothers numerous faults, but this never fazed her as a child. In fact, she had ignored the stories and rumors, searching for only good things to hear, as scarce as they were.

But years had passed, and suddenly Beau watched mother and daughter stray away from one another. It was no surprise to him that Emmie should be worried about repeating the same mistakes Scarlett did. For they were, in fact, extremely alike.

Except Emmie's harshness could be easily discarded and chiseled away, and she longed for not only attention but genuine love and acceptance. She was a proud and stubborn woman, surely, but she also aimed to please anyone she loved. Emmie may not have realized it herself, but she lived to please others.

Beau watched it himself growing up. Emmie constantly at her mothers skirts looking for praise and a gentle touch of affection, but Scarlett's love had always been hard to win. He knew Rhett certainly loved the delicate, vain child. But Emmie was not Bonnie, and memories of Bonnie always haunted him. Beau was a bystander in many of Emmie's attempts to please people. With Scarlett she tried to be the obedient, clever child. With Rhett she constantly tried to prove she was not second best. But such things were never obtainable.

"You are not a foolish person Scarlett Anne. Austin will not leave you. You are not condemned to repeat your mothers mistakes. Trust me in this." Beau squeezed her hands, beckoning for her to look up at him, and when she did tears poured down her cheeks.

He frowned, displeased. For it hurt him to see her so, "You mustn't cry Scarlett... I came to see my happy and spirited childhood friend. Not this."

"Why did you lie to me when I asked you if you loved me?" she whispered.

This question caught Beau off guard, he hardly knew how to answer her.

"I am not foolish, as you say. You are married, and I am married. I don't look to challenge your honor, or mine for that matter. But why did you lie? Why?" She demanded him to tell her, no longer crying at all.

"Because I did not want to lead you on, or give you false hopes. It is true that I loved you. But I don't anymore... I love Margaret and William. My family."

"Then I envy you."

"You do not love Austin at all? You say he treats you well. He pleases you certainly."

Emmie blushed lightly, regardless her anger, "People may not judge me for running a business, but they do whisper about my marriage. The marriage they so constantly insisted for. Austin does..._please_ me. Yet he is constantly away on business, and I have no child. This leads people to believe he does _not_ please me, and that perhaps, I _deprive_ him of what is his."

Beau cleared his throat, surprised by Emmie's willingness to talk so much about her private life. She must be rather lonely with nothing but the store to amuse her when Austin was away. If Beau had not known her for so many years the conversation would be awkward. If anyone knew of their conversation people would faint in shock. But there was no one in the shop besides them, and Beau would happily listen to anything Emmie had to tell.

"So you see Beau," Emmie smiled strangely, "People are much less forgiving to me than you believe."

"Have you told Austin any of this?"

"I suppose. He knows people talk about us, and although he knows the truth, he is frustrated that I have no child. He is frustrated, but does not blame me for something that is out of not only my hands, but his as well. He is fair in that."

Beau pondered on this, unsure of what advice to give her. So he gave her hope instead, "But you will have a child. A beautiful daughter, perhaps as smart, stubborn, and charming as you."

Emmie laughed at this prediction lightly, but her response was all too serious, "Heaven forbid I have a daughter. If I do I hope she won't be smart, or stubborn, or even charming. I hope she would be pretty and foolish of the world. That's the safest way to be. Beautiful and stupid. Let us not confuse stupidity with ignorance, for I was an ignorant child, I am still an ignorant woman. But I am not foolish, nor stupid. I wish to God I was. I wish to God I was a foolish little thing that knew nothing of life and its tortures. Alas, I am not so lucky."

Beau listened in silence, realizing how much his childhood friend had changed. Yet how did he only now notice this change? When did it occur? Emmie claimed to still be ignorant of the world, and perhaps she was, but only partially. Emmie did not excel in arithmetic or literature, but she saw and understood more of life than any other woman Beau had ever known.

"You have grown wise of the world Emmie. You see unfairness and struggle in things that most people do not acknowledge."

It was a compliment to the young woman, who cocked her head and smirked with arrogance, "If I were a man I suppose I could have anything I wanted. Not materialistic things, but things that made a difference. If I were not a Butler, but any common girl, I could be placid, quiet, and happy. Like your mother Beau. I do believe your mother was exceedingly happy."

Beau flinched at the mention of his mother, Melanie Wilkes was never spoken of to save the heart ache of those who missed her. Beau being one of them. "She was."

Emmie nodded slowly at this, laughing briefly, and grimacing in pain. "I am quite jealous of you..." she whispered, "Life has been rather unfair to me."

"Scarlett," Beau frowned and reached out for her, but Emmie shrunk away from him. The fact that he could not comfort her further, hurt him.

Emmie's reaction was a cold, and sudden one he could not understand, but her eyes begged for forgiveness when she looked up at him. "It was wonderful to see you Beau, truly it was. But I feel unwell, and it might be better if you were to leave."

"If you feel ill, let me take you home."

"No." she snapped. "No I must finish a few things here. Please leave."

Beau stared at her, worried. She _was_ unwell. Her face had gone pale, and her hands shook. He had no idea why, she had been perfectly fine minutes before. "Let me help you." he begged.

"_Please_ leave!" she screamed. "_Please!_"

He did not want to leave her alone in the shop, but she only grew worse the longer he remained. "I'm worried." he told her firmly before straightening his jacket, "I'm coming back to get you." He barely gave time for her to respond, as the door shut behind him he could barley make out a hateful scream.

Emmie rushed behind the counter and turned her head sharply to look at the clock. It was nearly five, and she would have to close up soon.

"Good evening Mrs. Wyatt." Fredrick Pullman's voice rang out as he entered from the back of the store. Perhaps there the whole time. "You look ill."

Emmie straightened and lifted her chin, "Beau will be back. And you will be exposed."

"Are you sure?" Fredrick smirked approaching her.

"My husband will kill you."

"If he is alive to." the man smiled devilishly.

Emmie stared in horror, her stomach twisted and she grasped the counter for support. "Why are you doing this? What did Isabella Dixon ever do to you? Why come for me now? I deserve to know."

Fredrick laughed at her, "Your grandmother, the Dowager Duchess instructed me to kill Isabella and Henry Dixon for very selfish reasons. You see, your grandfather left the Madison Estate-as it was once called-to his daughter, and not his wife or son like he should have. Favoritism at its best. When Isabella did not turn down the estate this sent Charlotte Madison into a crazy rage. So she planned to have Isabella killed, along with Henry Dixon, when they returned to England. But Isabella Dixon was with child, and Charlotte could not bring herself to allow the demise of a woman with child."

"How could a mother kill her own child?" Emmie sneered, "It's disgusting."

"So Isabella had her baby, and I was instructed to give them a few years of happiness. I waited till a week after your third birthday, and did what I was told to do." he paused, relishing in the thought.

"You're sick. You and Charlotte Madison!" Emmie cried.

Fredrick suddenly grasped her wrist from across the counter, "You escaped and Isabella was smart enough not to leave you in Charlotte's care. I do believe Isabella knew of her mothers insane jealousy. Her plan too. You were untouchable. But not anymore."

It was impossible to hide her fear, although Emmie had expected it all along. "Beau will be back." was all she could stutter. "He will be back."

"Why did you send him away to begin with I wonder?"

"I'll be safe, and you'll be dead. You and Charlotte Madison will die for the murders you committed!"

He grabbed her chin suddenly, twisting her head so that their eyes met, "Highly unlikely. You said it yourself Scarlett Anne. Life has been _very_ unfair to you."


End file.
